Oculta en el fuego negro
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Cuando la historia se narra desde otro punto de vista, se descubren sentimientos que nadie antes habria conocido... un odio que desaparece, una confianza que crece, un amor que nace... Todo puede ocurrir CAP 8º UP A PARTIR DEL 4º LA HISTORIA CAMBIA
1. Un siglo de espera nos otorga sus frutos

_Esta historia narra la vida de mi Occ, durante todos los acontecimientos de Avatar haciendo que la mayoría de los personajes topen con ella creando amistades y enemistades, este fic esta basado especialmente en la serie es por eso que se nombraran casi todos los personajes y capítulos, también he de advertir que al ser un fan fic no será igual aunque tendrá demasiadas similitudes con los capítulos pues contendrá muchos pero que muchos spoilers, también he de advertir que casi todo el relato esta narrado en primera persona por mi Occ a si pues espero que lo entiendan._

_Otra cosa mas es el echo de que este fic ya lo empece hace largo tiempo, pero no le di fin, tras mucho lo releí y lo e modificado así mejorandolo, y es por eso que lo regreso a subir, espero que guste, y no quiero que alguien me diga que ya leyó un fic muy parecido pues tengo la certeza de que era este mismo pero en su versión original que carecía de múltiples detalles y era algo... cansino de leer mientras que ahora su lectura sera mas fácil así espero que les agrade_

**1- Un siglo de espera... nos otorga sus frutos.**

Una joven de no más de 17 años se encontraba vigilando en la cubierta de un barco.

Saludos a todos los que aun no me conozcan me presentare mi nombre es Niger Ignis, soy una de las pocas maestras fuego que a pesar de trabajar con el imperio del fuego se oponen plenamente a el, actualmente me encuentro bajo el mando del príncipe Zuko. Soy una joven de 17 años, aunque acá nadie me conoce como mujer sino como Niger el muchacho de la cubierta, y puesto que no acepto lo ocurre en esta guerra me encuentro en este barco, ya que tan solo espero la oportunidad indicada para escapar.

El príncipe esta tras el avatar aunque llevamos varios años buscándolo aun no hemos tenido noticias sobre su paradero, y he aquí otra de las razones de por que me mantengo aun en este barco, puesto que encontrar al avatar significaría que la tierra tendría una simple oportunidad de acabar con la guerra, y así en el momento que una pequeña noticia nos llegara del paradero del avatar o algo similar, yo propria interferir para evitar dicha captura; otra de las razones por la que estoy aquí como hombre es porque sobre mi cabeza recae una suculenta recompensa por parte del imperio del fuego, por razones del destino que han llevado a que varios caza recompensas estén tras de mi. Lo malo es que tras cien años sin saber noticia del paradero del avatar ha hecho que la gente pierda la esperanza de poder acabar con la guerra aunque yo aun no lo he perdido.

-¡Niger!- llamo alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Si príncipe Zuko?- ya me era demasiado conocida esa voz para no saber intensificarla.

-¿Avistaste algo?-

-No príncipe Zuko apenas he llegado ha avistar iceberg y agua- era la décima vez en una hora que esa pregunta quedaba en el aire, al igual que era la décima vez que mi respuesta era la misma.

-No puedo creer que con lo años que llevamos tras del avatar aun no sepamos nada sobre el- su desesperación era palpable en el ambiente, sus paseos por cubierta se habían transformado en los de una bestia enjaulada, pero no podíamos hacer nada al respecto puesto que lo que ocurría era para todos cansado no solo para él.

-Ya sobrino tranquilízate- una segunda voz se escucho ladee suavemente mi cabeza para poder ver como Iroh el tío de Zuko jugaba tranquilo y relajado al ajedrez a la par que bebía con calma su té de jazmín.

-¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?!- bramo a la par que se situaba cerca de mi posición.

Tiempo paso después de esa pequeña charla que ambos mantuvieron, y nada nuevo había ocurrido, era la misma rutina diaria, así pues estaba por abandonar mi posición para que me rebelaran cuando un estruendo inundo la zona, me ladee a prisa quedando boquiabierta ante el fogonazo de luz que a lo lejos se divisaba.

-Por fin- fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon de los labios del príncipe, mientras que mi ceño se torno serio por momentos, esa era una buena noticia, pero a la vez mala, como pude imaginarme, los gritos del príncipe no se tardaron en oír mientras que daba ordenes a toda persona que se cruzara ante el así poniendo rumbo hacia el destello.

Ya caída la noche opte por marchar a dormir, mi jornada de trabajo se había visto alargada por la aparición de dicha luz, así pues, tras ver como el barco viraba de nuevo como había echo mas de una veintena de veces en la tarde, negué con la cabeza y me encamine hacia mi camarote a intentar recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en la jornada.

Fue entonces cuando por casualidad escuche la conversación que mantenían el príncipe y su tío, apenas hablaban del honor del príncipe que seria recuperado con la captura del avatar, bufe con pesadez, tantos años llevaba esa búsqueda en la familia real y cuantas veces habían fracasado, ya eran incontables, me descoloque con cansancio el pelo mientras me marchaba del lugar, la verdad es que me parece muy difícil por no decir casi imposible que la testarudez de ese muchacho lo lleve hacia esa meta que pretende, capturar al avatar, tan solo por que su honor dependa de ello, pero aya él, que la siga, tras eso y meditar sobre la charla que tuvieron conseguí dormir por unas horas, aunque fueron escasas para mi gusto.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté para como era rutina entrenar junto con el príncipe y su tío, cosa que no me era muy de agrado, puesto que como maestra fuego es normal que me exceda en mis golpes y debido a que de pequeña fui duramente entrenada tengo un control superior a los guerreros de rango medio del imperio, así pues normalmente me debo dejar ganar para evitar que descubran mi verdadera identidad, eso es algo que odio pero es por el bien de mi preciada cabeza.

Lo cierto es que el príncipe como bien dice su tío no sabe muy bien como manejarse con el fuego control puesto que se basa mas en los músculos, cuando por lo normal se suele basar en la respiración, eso es lo primero que se ha de aprender para así poder ser un buen maestro, pero me extraña que siendo quien es, no lo haya aprendido, y gracias a su falta de atención suele ganarse numerosas charlas y regañina que suelen durar horas por parte de su tío, no se como no se cansa de ellas y le hace caso por una vez así a lo mejor podría llegar a controlar mejor el fuego control, y lo bueno y mas gracioso es que siempre que el príncipe le exige algo a su tío, este acaba poniendo de excusa que primero se acabara su comida o cualquiera excusa barata que se inventa en ese instante, es algo cómico de ver pero resulta gracioso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al día siguiente ha penas comenzado el día uno de los hombres de abordo me despertó muy pronto alegando que habían encontrado a el avatar, eso hizo que me alistara rápidamente para salir a cubierta y confirmarlo, en realidad así a sido hemos divisado un maestro aire, seguramente el ultimo que queda, eso significa que él es el avatar, mire con rapidez la zona y no pude mas que bufar con cierta molesta, debería evitar que lo capturaran, me retire a prisa del lugar corriendo por la cubierta hasta adentrarme en la torre de control, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, a pesar de mi molestia, estar tres años metida en este barco nada mas que siguiendo ordenes de un principito mimado no es que sea muy divertido y esta leve modificación de la rutina seria interesante y algo divertida.

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que yo andaba tan impaciente como el príncipe desando que fuese el verdadero avatar, corrí hacia la zona del motor pues debía detener el barco y hay conseguí detenerlo antes de que el barco acabara destrozando la aldea entera, pues ellos no tenían culpa ninguna, así que tras eso fui directa hacia cubierta para evitar que ellos descubrieran que la causante de ese parón hubiera sido yo.

Ya en cubierta nos dispusimos para bajar a tierra o en este caso a nieve, esperaba que nuestros hombre no tuvieran que entrar en batalla, ya que por lo que me habían informado estas aldeas no tenían guerreros, si no que se trataban de gente inofensiva. Y en efecto así fue ya que cuando bajamos apenas había un muchacho menor que yo con los ropajes de guerrero y el resto de la aldea eran ancianas y niños, nada que nos pudiera hacer frente, espero que no opten por la violencia ya que si no saldrían mal parados y no deseo que pase eso.

Pero como casi siempre yo no llevo razón y el muchacho vestido de guerrero salto al ataque de inmediato, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho puesto que el príncipe logro derribarlo con un par de patadas. Lo malo paso cuando el príncipe no localizo al avatar entre los habitantes, en eso se enfureció y comenzó a intentar intimidar a los habitantes mediante fuego, provocando que el muchacho guerrero lo volviera atacar lanzándole su bumerang, cosa que no le hizo nada al príncipe, pero mas tarde se volvió al ataque con mas armas, yo mientras observaba como el resto ya que esa batalla la teníamos ganada sin dificultad. Pero lo que nadie esperaba fue que el bumerang le diera en la cabeza al príncipe, cuando regresaba de vuelta, esto causo que casi se me escapara una carcajada, era para haber podido guardar esa imagen, el príncipe quejándose y con un chichón, para evitar que la cosa empeorara cuando pude aguantar las risas me tranquilice y me lance contra el joven así inmovilizándolo contra el piso mientras lo miraba serio, el príncipe me dirigió una mala mirada antes de hablarme con brusquedad.

-Yo solo puedo con un inútil como ese- me reclamo a gritos.

-Lo siento príncipe Zuko, pero pensé que no debía molestarse en pequeños detalles como son estos y centrarse mas en el avatar- mis palabras estaban dirigidas para intentar convencerlo y pareció que funciono pues tras unos instantes cabeceo y se encamino hacia el pueblo, me agache con calma hasta poder alcanzar el oído del joven que boca abajo se quedaba inmóvil -mas vale que no hagas nada estúpido, lo digo por tu bien, si no te hubiera inmovilizado, ya tendrías mas de una quemadura adornando tu cuerpo- le dije con seriedad mientras lo alzaba en pie sin soltarle los brazos y lo empujaba hacia los aldeanos.

Pero entonces cuando ya se enfureció el príncipe lo suficiente apareció un joven que por sus ropajes delataba que no era de la tribu del agua, a si pues seguimos las ordenes del príncipe y nos colocamos alrededor para atacarlo. Pero para mi desgracia acabo empapándome con nieve.

Tras eso el príncipe y el avatar tuvieron una muy corta pelea puesto que el avatar se rindió a cambio de que dejásemos la tribu en paz, cosa que me alegro de sobre manera, no tardamos entonces en llevarnos amarrado al avatar hasta una de las celdas del navío y de seguido tomamos rumbo de nuevo hacia imperio del fuego, cosa que me sentó como un cubo de agua helada, si debo pisar la tierra del fuego lo primero que harán sera ¡encarcelarme!.

Tras refunfuñar numerosas veces, intentar convencer al príncipe de que aun era demasiado pronto para marchar hacia la nación del fuego, me toco llevar el bastón del avatar hacia el cuarto del príncipe. Pero una voces por el lugar me alertaron de que el avatar, parecía haberse escapado, una alegre sonrisa decoro mi rostro mientras que no dude en virar mi camino y corrí por los pasillos en busca del muchacho para poder facilitarle la marcha, después de todo tampoco sabría que era yo ya que mi casco cubría mi rostro, vi pasar al avatar por uno de los pasillos y no dude en seguirlo, no tardamos entonces en llegar a la habitación del príncipe donde pude darle caza, se giro hacia mi con cierto temor pero al ver su bastón en mis manos se alegro de sobremanera, le lance el bastón a la par que la puerta se cerraba violentamente dejándome fuera, corrí hacia esta intentando abrirla pero no me era posible, mientras que notaba como el calor se asomaba por debajo de esta delatando como el príncipe no se dignaba a dejarlo marchar.

Me aparte a prisa cuando vi que la puerta se abría con violencia para intenta esquivar el choque, y pude observar como el avatar escapaba, mire hacia el interior y corría a dentro ayudando al príncipe a alzarse en pie a pesar de mi apoyo hacia el, este me miro mal y me empujo contra una de las paredes cuando se vio en pie para poder salir tras el avatar, no me hice esperar con fuerza me quite el casco y lo lance lejos era un estorbo y ese muchacho me había cabreado, me fui deshaciendo de las armaduras mientras corría eran pesadas y ralentizaban mis movimientos.

Cuando logre alcanzar la cubierta corrí hacia esta saltando desde lo alto de la torre de mando y cayendo de una forma brusca sobre el metal que quedo abollado, les dirigí una mala mirada a ambos, y con fuerza comencé una danza de fuego que iba dirigido hacia ambos, golpes hacia el avatar intentando que se retirara del príncipe y varios hacia el príncipe para frenarlo en el ataque y así conseguir que el avatar escapara, pero por desgracia, un movimiento del príncipe escapo de mi provisión y así el avatar callo al agua, corrí a asomarme en busca del muchacho pero no lo divise en el agua, no tardo entonces en aparecer un tornado de agua producto del avatar que de un modo extraño se coloco en cubierta así controlando el agua de una forma que nunca antes había visto, intente esquivar su golpe pero me dio de lleno al igual que a muchos otros de la tripulación, y entonces nos hizo caer con brusquedad al agua helada. Me alce con prisa del agua usando mi fuego control que me ayudo a llegar hacia la cubierta dando me tiempo de ver como Zuko y Iroh lanzaban sendas oleadas de fuego hacia el avatar el cual las desvió, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa cuando pude divisar como una avalancha de nieve caía sobre nosotros, salte hacia un lado y choque con brusquedad con una de las paredes metálicas, pero pude librarme de la nieve.

Alce mi rostro viendo como el avatar escapaba y no pude ocultar mi felicidad a la par que hacia todo lo posible en descongelar a mis compañeros que habían quedado envueltos en hielo, mientras que escuchaba los comentarios y quejas del príncipe del príncipe, fue por eso que varias veces mientras descongelaba toda la nieve acumulaba dirigía mi fuego hacia el "por erro", en un intento de que cerrara su boca y nos prestara una ayuda que nos era muy necesaria.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Luego tras eso pasaron dos días hasta que llegamos a puerto de el reino del fuego pero lo frustrarte fue encontraron allí con el capitán Zhao, ese si que es un peligro que tener en cuenta, no por su fuego control, sino por las malas artimañas que se gasta, es el típico soldado que pose un rango alto sin merecérselo, él si debería tener una gran recompensa sobre su cabeza y no yo, el se habrá cobrado cientos de vidas, cuando apenas yo solo abre magullado a alguien.

Pero la peor noticia que me dieron al llegar a puerto fue que me quitaron las pocas horas de libertad que tendría ya que me asignaron como escolta del príncipe y su tío, yo quería aprovechar el tiempo en el que arreglaban el barco para poder hacer mi vida normal, ósea darme un baño vestir como una mujer y no como hombre. Pero aun peor tras eso me mandaron a interrogar por si había visto al avatar y yo como no, lo negué, pero al parecer no todos los de mi tripulación hicieron lo mismo así que al final la información se filtro, la cosa comenzaba a variar, ya era difícil intentar evitar la captura del avatar en un único barco pero intentarlo en una flota entera era imposible. Aunque lo peor se lo llevo el príncipe y su tío ya que recibieron una bronca descomunal. Y por desgracia nos han quitado la oportunidad de seguir al avatar.

Después de todo cuando ya estábamos por regresar al barco me llego la noticia del que el príncipe había retado de nuevo a un maestro fuego, y lo peor fue enterarme de quien era el retado Zhao, deberá tener mucho cuidado con lo que hace, no se como no cambia es demasiado insensato, ojala no le valla tan mal en la pelea, la ultima vez perdió mucho mas que una batalla. Y lo peor aun no estaré presente para poder ver como acaba toda esta tontería.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tiempo mas tarde ya había logrado llegar al barco y me encontraba desempaquetando mis cosas mientras que una voces se escucharon en el lugar me asome al pasillo y no pude mas que sonreír al ver como los soldados felicitaban al príncipe, me acerque con curiosidad y pregunte aun de ellos.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-

-El príncipe gano a Zhao- fue la respuesta de uno de los soldados, que reía a carcajadas divertido, dirigí mi mirada hacia Zuko y no dude en felicitarle.

-Enhorabuena- añadí con un deje de burla antes de girarme de nuevo hacia mi estancia sin escuchar respuesta alguna cosa que no me molesto.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Desde que el príncipe gano la batalla se le ve mas relajado, o eso se cree pero entonces llego un mensajero y después de que su tío se dirigiera ha enseñarle el contenido se ha visto una gran llamarada en la ventana de su cuarto ¿Qué serán esas noticias que lo han enfurecido? La verdad estoy interesada, así pues me novio de mi lugar y marcho a buscar cual puede haber sido la causa de dicha molestia, subí hacia la parte alta y llame a la puerta con curiosidad, nadie abrió, volví a llamar y esta vez un enfurecido Zuko fue quien la abrió de par en par, sorprendiéndome por la brusquedad de su gesto.

-¡¿Que ocurre tanta insistencia?!- me pregunto gritando, lo mire con curiosidad y cierto cuidado y entonces me digne a hablar.

-Desde la cubierta vi una fuerte llamarada solo vine a preguntar si se encontraban bien, no es normal que estén entrenando a estas horas de la noches, así pues me extraño- comente seriamente.

Este me miro con una ceja alzada y cara de mala gana cuando me contesto igual -no es de tu incumbencia- añadió antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices, eso ya fue la gota que colmo el baso y no dude en aporrear la puerta mientras le gritaba.

-Mocoso engreído, solo me preocupe por si ocurría algo malo- grite antes de apartarme de mala gana y marcharme hacia donde mis compañeros hablaban.

He estado ya mirando por todos lados escuchando conversaciones y preguntando a los tripulantes y la verdad lo único que he conseguido averiguar es que el avatar es bueno haciendo rutas de escape ¿pero eso es posible apenas es un niño de 12 años? No lo entiendo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Han pasado ya varios días y nos han llegado las noticias del que el avatar esta en Kyoshi, así que mi intuición me dice que de seguro partiremos pronto, esto estará más entretenido de lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días mas que vigilar, entrenar y volver a vigilar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El viaje duro poco pues íbamos rápido así que no tardamos en avistar las tierras de Kyoshi. Nada mas llegar cogimos los rinocerontes para llevar algo de monta y así bajamos, en cierto modo esto me preocupa no quiero tener que andar maltratando a los rinocerontes para poder poner en desventaja a los nuestros pero ya veré que hago, de primero será mejor que no piensen nada raro de mi a si que mejor sigo sus ordenes hasta que se me ocurra que hacer.

A primera vista parece un pueblo inofensivo sus casas son de madera y están en desventaja hacia nosotros, en cierto modo no me agrada la idea de tener que atacar a los habitantes, como no tengan algún guerrero en condiciones el pueblo va a cavar muy mal. Tras que nos mandaran buscar al avatar recorrí las calles a pie pues había cedido mi rinoceronte a otro de los soldados para evitarme el problema de tener que cargar con el, busque casa por casa, en unas niñas y ancianos que me miraban asustaros pero a los que no daba importancia puesto que marchaba sin causarles ningún mal, fue entonces que desde lejos aviste una casucha de la que salían un grupo de mujeres ataviadas con uniformes de batalla, me escondí tras unas rocas, mientras veía como se acercaban a la zonas de batalla.

Una vez que lo vi todo despejado me adentre en dicha casa y pude ver como había numerosos trajes y abanicos, fue cuando una sutil idea cruzo mi cabeza y así pues me vestí con dichas ropas y me pinte como había visto que ellas hacían, no era algo muy exagerado, pero podía facilitarme el echo de atacar a mis compañeros sin delatarme, ademas, lo abanicos no eran una arma difícil de manejar, ademas con el fuego control también eran útiles.

Recorrí las calles atacando a varios de mis compañeros así denjandolos noqueados sin necesidad de hacerles daño mientras veía como varias guerreras Kyoshi hacían lo propio también a un estilo similar al mio pero mas... especializado, fue el momento entonces en el que me tope con Zuko junto a otras muchacha y... ¿un chico? Si en efecto era un chico vistiendo con ropas de guerrera, intente noquearlo pero me fue difícil así que opte por parar su fuego cosa que me llevo a caer en el interior de la casona, mal humorada me alce velozmente, cuando logre salir a la calle, me quede sorprendida de lo que veían mis ojos ¡el pueblo se esta quemando por completo!

Hice un esfuerzo enorme para intentar frenar las llamas pero era algo que no logre, sabia crearlas, sabia manejarlas pero aun no sabia como deshacerme de ellas, pude observar de reojo como el avatar y el príncipe se alejaban del lugar, así que deje mis intentos inútiles por apagar dicho fuego y corrí tras ellos, pude ver como el avatar se dejaba caer desde su bisonte hacia el mar y entonces apareció un monstruo gigante, me cubrí cuanto pude a la par que veía a mis compañeros quedar totalmente empapados, al ver como el avatar escapaba no dude entonces en correr a cambiar mis vestimentas para adentrarme en el barco con intención de abandonar estas tierras, bastante daño le habíamos echo ya como para seguir perjudicandolos.

Cuando logre subir a cubierta no pude escapar de una sonora regañina por parte del pricipe que me vio llegar mas tarde que los demás soldados.

-¡Niger!- me grito desde atrás provocando que me quedara estática unos instantes antes de girarme hacia este.

-¿Quiere algo príncipe?-

-¿Donde te habías metido?- me volvió a gritar -en toda la batalla no te vi ni un instante, ¿tan cobarde eres que desapareces de la batalla?- me espeto de nuevo, mi mirada se torno brusca cuando escuche esas palabras y no tarde en responderle de nuevo.

-Estuve en primera linea de batalla, me temo que no soy un cobarde como tu piensas, yo no huyo en la batalla yo la enfrento cara a cara, si te hubieras dignado a mirar a tu alrededor en vez de perseguir únicamente al avatar te habrías fijado que tus compañeros estaban a tu alrededor luchando al igual que tu- sis palabras habitan sido serias y aunque la mitad de ellas eran mentira, la otra mitad le era totalmente seria y lo decía llena de orgullo, el príncipe estuvo por contestar pero la mala mirada que le estaba dirigiendo no le dejaron hablar, lo mire atenta, retadora quizás en espera, pero nada llego hasta que con furia no hizo mas que gritarme que me largara, cosa que no dude en hacer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esta mañana amaneció despejado aunque el mal humor del príncipe no mengua, y lo peor de todo es el echo de que no deja de gritarme cada dos pasos que doy, también fue sus culpa el perder al avatar y para arreglar el asunto parece ser que el avatar se poso en tierra firme al parecer esta en el reino de la tierra y el príncipe no deja de insistir en ir hacia allá, pero para mi suerte su tío se lo niega diciendo que es muy peligrosos ya que ahí muchos maestros tierra y en efecto así es, así que por fin tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones aunque sea dentro del barco pero bueno esto es mejor a nada.

Me dedique entonces a practicar mi fuego control mientras que me relajaba lentamente en una sutil danza producto de mis movimientos, para cualquiera que no supiera sobre el control del fuego me tomaría por loca, sobretodo al desaprovechar el tiempo de recreo practicando, pero... para los que ciertamente conocemos el poder que tiene este fuego es incluso relajante el practicarlo.

Me había encamino hacia mi habitación sin prisa pero sin calma cuando, cuando estaba por llegar hasta dicha habitación algo me freno:

-Niger- me llamo una voz desde mis espaldas, me gire con calma quedando frente a Iroh que se mostraba en el lugar sonriente como era natural.

-¿Quiere algo general Iroh?- le pregunte curiosa, este cabeceo y me sonrió mas.

-Como no hay mucho por hacer había pensado en que toda la tripulación se juntase a tomar te y comer algo en una de las salas para pasar el rato- hablo tranquilamente -no te encontré en la tarde, eres la ultima en ser avisada- añadió, con diversión -¿bueno que dices?- medite un instante la respuesta pero no dude en aceptar dicha propuesta.

-Me doy una ducha y marcho con ustedes- conteste antes de adentrarme en la habitación dispuesta a ducharme tranquilamente, y así hice saliendo tiempo mas tarde sin uniforme apenas con unas ropas anchas que disimulaban mi cuerpo pero que me restaban incomodidad.

Descendió y no tardo en llegar a dicha sala, abrió la puerta siendo la ultima en llegar y se acomodo en un hueco libre que hay había los presentes reían contaban historias yo reías sin contemplaciones y miraba atenta a todos los presentes había varios que echaban de menos sus casas y a sus familias, fue entonces cuando pude ver como el viejo Iroh me miraba atento no pude mas que desviar la mirada, no me gustaba como me miraba me parecía que intentaba averiguar algo y fue un estremecimiento que se agrando cuando este pregunto algo que me hizo quedarme callada por momentos.

-Y tu Niger ¿no echas de menos a tu familia?- sus palabras eran certeras, arrugue levemente el ceño pero mas tarde no tarde en contestar sin dar demasiados detalles.

-Yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron y no tengo mas familia que conozca- conteste seria, tras eso y unos instantes en que todo quedo callado, deje mi taza sobre la mesa y di por acabada la reunión por mi parte -me temo que ya es demasiado tarde y estoy cansado, así que si me disculpan yo me retiro- mis palabras se escucharon rompiendo el silencio al igual que mis pasos al salir del lugar, no era que me molestara el echo de que se hablara sobre mi familia, pero Iroh quería indagar sobre ella y no me agradaba la idea de que supiera quien soy.

Días después, para mi mala o buena suerte dependiendo de cómo lo enfoque ha llegado una carta de que el avatar esta en una pequeña villa de la tierra allí han conseguido acabar con un gran numero de maestros fuego, ayudados por un grupo de maestros tierra que estaban apresados, así que aquí acaban mis vacaciones puesto que nos dirigimos hacia esa zona para intentar localizarlos, espero que entre tanta búsqueda paremos por un tiempo en alguna aldea en la que pueda informarme, ya que las informaciones que poseo ya se están volviendo inútiles, debo renovar todo mi conocimiento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tras un tiempo navegando por las aguas conseguimos dar alcance al barco de reclusos en el cual atacaron a los maestros fuego, nos pusimos a mirar todas las estancias en busca de alguien y logramos encontrar a varios maestros fuego noqueados y amarrados en uno de los rincones del navio, el príncipe por otro lado, halló un collar que al parecer es de la compañera de viaje del avatar, lo mire curiosa no se que pretende hacer con el o para que lo quiere, pero el caso es que lo piensa usar, no me es confiable, todo lo que el príncipe planea suele llevarnos a mal puerto y lo que esta vez pretende, de seguro también nos causara problemas como otras tantas veces antes.


	2. Recorriendo los lugares sin descanso

**2- Recorriendo los lugares sin descanso**

Habían pasado varios días con sus noches desde que recibimos las ultimas noticias sobre el avatar, estábamos cansados y faltos de distracción, fue por eso que decidimos bajar a tierra en un de las zonas del reino tierra, estirar las piernas nos nos venia bien, camine desganada por el lugar, me resultaban hermosos los bosques que inundaban la zona, y parecían relajarnos, logramos dar con unas pocas piedras que guardaban unas pequeñas aguas termales, pero para mi desgracia y la de nuestros compañeros, estas ya tenían un "dueño" pues Iroh se había acomodado en el lugar así relajándose, no tuvimos otra opción entonces que sentarnos en la zona del bosque siempre venia bien un parón para descansar y así hicimos, mas... las contantes voces del príncipe nos espantaban la tranquilidad.

-Mi tío se esta tardando mucho- gruño mientras que no cedía en su constante paseo.

-No se preocupe el sabe cuidarse solo- le responde uno de mis camaradas.

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que se tarde demasiado y nos haga retrasarnos- sus quejas aumentaban cada vez mas siendo estas mas seguidas y taladrando nuestras cabezas con molestia, le dirigí una mirada agria mientras que intentaba relajarme tumbada en el cespez.

-Ya déjelo no tardara en venir- le aconseje en un intento vano de que se tranquilizara, pero no surtió efecto.

-No, será mejor que valla a buscarlo- dijo el príncipe mientras se dirigía al lugar en el que estaba su tío.

Bufe con molestia mientras que daba por perdida las posibilidades de que me diera tiempo a poder sumergirme en esas aguas, cerré con calma los ojos mientras me giraba tranquila dándole la espalda a las voces que no muy lejos se escuchaban.

De nuevo una sonrisa no pudo escapar de mi rostro cuando el príncipe regrese con las manos vaciás cargado de rabia, alce una ceja divertida mientras que mis demos compañeras también reían levemente -Príncipe, no se da cuenta que su tío disfruta de la vida- le dije divertida -debería hacer lo mismo, no es sano estar siempre preocupado- añadí mientras que le tiraba una de las manzanas que habíamos traído -coma y tranquilícese, cuando sea necesario ya regresara- el me miro enfadado pero por extraño que parezca se sentó de mal humos mientras que se comía la manzana, después de todo... sigue siendo un niño consentido ¿que se podía esperar de el?, no tarde entonces en cerrar mis ojos dejándome abandonar en un sueño reparador.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tiempo mas tarde un ruido a mi alrededor me hizo abrir un ojo mire a mis compañeros que recogían para partir, me incorpore y no tarde en preguntar -¿que ocurre?, ¿nos vamos?-

-Vamos en busca de mi tío, aun que no es necesario que vengas, vamos los suficientes para poder amarrarlo y traerlo de vuelta- fue la respuesta del príncipe mientras mostraba una soga una sutil carcajada se escucho por el lugar mientras que con pereza me dirigía hacia ellos.

-De todas formas, me podían haber despertado- dije en un susurro despreocupado -así no me perderé tal cómica escena- añadí mientras que nos encaminábamos y otro de los soldados me daba la razón.

En eso que llegamos ha donde estaban con "anterioridad", véase que recalco esa palabra, las agua termales, porque ahora ya no había aguas, tan solo un grupo de piedras amontonadas, miramos los rastros en la tierra y confirmamos que eso había sido cosa de los maestros tierra, ya que un movimiento de esa magnitud en esta zona no se hace solo, nos miramos todos mutuamente antes de partir a prisa siguiendo el rastro de los secuestradores, aunque no lo aprobara, debería atacar a dichos maestros tierra, tampoco puedo permitir que mis compañeros salgan mal heridos por mucho que sea el príncipe o su tío.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llevamos rato caminando y que queréis que os diga que no soy rastreadora ni nada de eso pera las huellas que vamos siguiendo son de animales de monta, no creo que llevamos mala dirección. Poco mas adelante el príncipe se separo de nosotros y tomo el rumbo que seguían las huellas, me temo que ese es el correcto, y al igual que yo los demás también lo piensan así pues hemos parado, por que no vemos necesario ir por un camino que no nos llevara a ningún lado.

El estar aquí parados me hace estar intranquila es de noche y claramente puede ser peligroso merodear por estos lares sin ayuda, me alce con calma y con unas pequeñas palabras les comunique a mis compañeros que iba a vigilar la zona, cosa que aceptaron sin problemas, pero... lo que hice no fue eso, sino que me marche hacia el lugar por donde el príncipe había partido con anterioridad, caminaba con precaución, me ocultaba entre los ramajes y hacia el menor ruido posible, al amaneces pude localizar al príncipe y su monta y no tarde en seguirlo, si el se encaminaba por un buen camino, seguro necesitaría de ayuda, ademas me era de interés saber que tan buenos podían ser los maestros tierra actuales, puesto que había pasado largo tiempo desde que tope con otros.

Desde hace rato que ya localice al príncipe y la verdad las huellas que he vista son cada vez mas recientes eso significa que estamos cerca aunque el príncipe estuvo apunto de abandonar la búsqueda de su tío por que vio el animal volador del avatar, pero al parecer su tío le importo mas puesto que no giro en su camino y apremio el paso en dirección a unas colinas de tierra.

¿No se da cuenta que se esta dirigiendo hacia uno de los terrenos en los que la ventaja la tienen los maestros tierra? No, al parecer no, corro lo mas que puedo para alcanzarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez y ponga en riesgo su vida como la de Iroh pero no me da tiempo al llegar no puedo mas que ver como pretenden destrozarle las manos al general, arrugo el ceño con brusquedad mientras veo como el príncipe no duda en entrar en batalla así apartando la piedra que pretendía ser el arma amputadora, corro y agarro la montura que con anterioridad había llevado Zuko y me abalanzo hacia el terraplén donde están por pelear, me situó tras ambos y sin mediar palabra la batalla comienza.

Me muevo hacia un lado y otro con la bestia mientras que consigo que numerosas rocas se queden anuladas gracias a la fuerza de mi montura, mientras mis manos no cesan en sus movimientos acompañando a el príncipe y su tío en esa danza llameante, pocos quedan por caer apenas un maestro tierra pero parece invocar unas grandes cantidades de tierra, no hago sino que saltar de mi montura para así poder acercarme a prisa antes de que este acabara su movimiento y golpearlo en el rostro con una patada antes de ver como Iroh lo lanzaba hacia atrás amarrándole los pies con las cadenas.

Tras eso me quedo de pie mirando como los capturadores han quedado sepultados por sus propias armas, no me da tiempo a girarme cuando escucho de nuevo las voces del príncipe tras de mi, me encojo levemente antes de virarme y escuchar sus quejas hacia mi.

-¿Por que siempre que hay problemas estas tu por medio?- me reclama a gritos.

-No pienso dejar que solo ustedes se diviertan, estar esperándoos, como hacen los demás no me resulta interesante, ademas es posible que en alguna ocasión mi ayuda os sirva, incluso os sea necesaria- conteste con una sonrisa restandole importancia a lo que Iroh se rió dándome la razón.

Así pues sin mucha demora nos dirigimos de nuevo al navío mientras que el príncipe me seguía reclamando el que desobedeciera sus ordenes, pero en cambio su tío intenta calmarlo, no se el motivo pero parece que me cede cierta ventaja Iroh últimamente, es como si no le desagradara la idea de que no me fiara de ellos y que no los perdiera de vista.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No paso demasiado tiempo desde que conseguimos estar todos de nuevo en el barco cuando el príncipe comenzó a meternos prisa a todos, así haciendo que nos alistáramos y ocupásemos nuestros puestos pues tenia la intención de salir cuanto antes, no quería perderle la vista al avatar y eso era lo que estábamos haciendo, nos dirigíamos rumbo a la nación del fuego, en efecto esa nación que nos expulso a patadas, la que pone precio a mi cabeza y en la que no dudarían en cazarnos como simples conejos de vernos recorrer sus calles, pero la testarudez del príncipe era superior a mi las fuerzas de todos los demás, así que no dejaríamos que este barco quedase desprotegido mientras surcábamos los mares para llegar a la isla donde el avatar Roku una vez vivió.

Fueron pocos los minutos en los que avistamos al avatar y comenzamos a bombardearlo con gigantescas bolas de fuego, las cuales por suerte esquivaba, me moví por la cubierta atenta, me era imposible interceptar dichos proyectiles así que no podría hacer nada para evitar el mínimo mal que ello le pudiera producir a el avatar.

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos divise los numerosos barcos de la nación del fuego abrí los ojos sorprendida y me vire rápido gritando hacia la cubierta inferior donde se encontraba el príncipe.

-¡Príncipe! Un bloqueo delante nuestra, si seguimos recto nos toparemos con ellos, y dudo que tengan buenas intenciones- anuncie ganándome las miradas de toda la tripulación, aun ellos no la había divisado, me precipite aprisa hacia la cubierta inferior, y entonces proseguí hablando -¿que hacemos? Seguimos avanzando o viramos el rumbo, si optan por atacar, nuestro barco no es lo suficiente rápido como para poder esquivar todos los proyectiles, algunos de los muchachos y yo podríamos desviar algún que otro proyectil pero... ten por sentado que no todos fallaran- le informe con una clara seriedad, ladeo rápidamente la cabeza hacia su tío buscando información pero este aun mantenía la opción de virar el rumbo.

-Lo siento pero es necesario, ¡hacia el bloqueo!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que el resto de la tripulación se alertara para ponerse en marcha.

No fue nada mas proclamar esa orden cuando decenas de proyectiles se dirigían hacia nosotros, di la alarma cuanto pude mientra veía como mis compañeros se colocaban en posición defensiva para así desviar los que mas certeros fueran a dar, pero como con anterioridad predije no todos habían caído en el mar y así fuimos alcanzados.

Nos dirigíamos directos hacia la colisión pero... nos dejaron pasar, me moví por toda la cubierta ayudando a los pocos que habían sido dañados por la explosión y tras eso no tarde en encaminarme para tanto el príncipe y Iroh, no me llegue a dirigir a ninguno en concreto pero pareció que mis palabras eran las mismas que a todos les rondaban por la cabeza.

-Dudo que nos hayan dejado pasar sin motivo- informe seria, mientras que todos los presentes cabeceaban dándome la razón.

-Nos seguirá, para que le guiemos hacia el avatar- dijo esta vez Iroh muy serio.

-¿Alguna idea?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Yo tengo una- Zuko era el dueño de esas palabras -tío haz que el barco marche recto yo desembarcare en un bote e de ir hacia el templo, así Zaho seguirá el barco mientras yo alcanzo la isla- no era mal plan, Iroh cabeceo aceptando el plan mientras lo veía marcharse a prisa, en eso se giro y de dirigió a mi.

-Niger, ve tras el, camuflare en su barco, que no te vea a no ser que sea necesario, el solo no podrá con todo- me ordeno, afirme, y corrí también para alistarme y marchar.

Lo seguí una vez hubo atracado la embarcación, me escabullí entre las sombras así vigilandolo atentamente, me moví por todo el templo usando los alfeizares de las columnas para recorrerlo desde las alturas, y así evitar delatarme, me asome sobre una de las columnas logrando ver como el príncipe agarraba al avatar gruñí con fuerza pretendí descender para arrebatarle el agarre y que así el avatar pudiera adentrarse en esa sala tan peculiar pero... algo me lo impidió, mejor dicho alguien, el propio avatar se había soltado del agarre y corría a prisa, aparte mi vista de el ya era difícil que alguien le diera alcance así que me centre en el príncipe mi objetivo a vigilar.

Un par de saltos y varié mi posición así quedando frente a la puerta para ver todo lo que ocurriera, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando Zhao entro en la sala con sus soldados, esto era grave, estábamos en clara desventaja, descendí lentamente sin que me vieran y corrí hacia una de las columnas mientras podía escuchar el discurso de Zhao, y como el príncipe era amarrado, me moví, e intente desatar a los dos muchachos que acompañaban avatar pero no me fue posible pues casi me descubren, bufe con molestia mientras que cambie mi posición y me moví hacia las cadenas que amarraban al príncipe, las estuve por romper cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par dejando ver como el avatar salia del lugar.

Apremie el ritmo para calentar las cadenas que lo amarraban así haciendo que este estuviera libre en pocos instantes, lo agarre del brazo así tirando de el haciéndolo quedar frente a mi.

-¿Niger?- pregunto sorprendido Zuko.

-¡Callate!- le espete en susurro mientras lo estampaba contra la columna tapándole la boca -ni se te ocurra moverte si no quieres ser el objetivo del avatar- le reclame aun mas mientras tiraba de el para sacarlo del lugar, pero un tirón en mi brazo me hizo pararme y girar para mirar al muchacho.

-¡No pienso dejar que el avatar se escape!- bramo.

-¿Pero tu eres idiota?- le grite de igual modo -no ves que el no es el mismo chiquillo que entro antes- le mostró mientras le señalaba como el avatar Roku hacia su aparición -¿te crees capaz de derrotar al anterior avatar? Dejame que te diga que no-

Lo miro con atención y sorpresa y tras gruñir accedió a mis palabras y salio corriendo del lugar, no tarde en seguirlo, el lugar estaba demasiado inestable como para quedarse mas tiempo en el lugar.

Corroa por el lugar esquivando rocas y llamas, pero en eso mi pie piso donde no debia una brecha en el suelo se hizo presente donde debía estar el piso me agarre como pude al suelo en un intento de caer.

-¡Me resbalo!- grite al ver que mis manos no aguantaban mas y la lava bajo mis pies burbujeaba sin calma, pero... en un ultimo momento una mano me agarro fuertemente haciendome subir sobre la tierra firme.

-Ten cuidado, si no quieres matarte- me reprocho.

Tras eso conseguimos salir del templo, sanos y salvos, o eso creía.

-Niger ¿Qué hacías en el templo?- fue su pregunta una vez que estubimos en la embarcación.

-Nada tan solo seguía ordenes- mi respuesta fue clara y concisa no tenia mas que decir.

-¿Ordenes? ¿De quien?- reclamo de nuevo.

-De nadie- le dije furiosa, antes de quejarme levemente y ver como mi hombro derecho estaba mal herido, no me había percatado de ello hasta el momento, y parecía grave, por lo menos profunda.

-¿Cómo que de nadie? ¿Quién te mando?- insiste de nuevo.

-No tengo por que delatar al que me lo ordeno, así que no preguntes mas- le digo mientras me apoyo e la baranda de cubierta a la par que me deshago de parte de la armadura para taponar la herida..

-Estate seguro de que lo voy a averiguar- me dice muy serio, mientras que me gira violentamente haciendo que mi hombro quedara frente a el, se desata una de las vendas de las manos con las que solía entrenar y me tapono levemente la herida -en cuanto lleguemos al barco haz que te miren esto- me espeta de mala manera.

-Bien haz lo que quieras- le respondo con un mohin antes de agradecer levemente por la ayuda -no te preocupes ya me lo miraran-

No tardamos en llegar al barco cuando subimos a cubierta mas de uno se sorprendió de verme aparecer mientras que yo por mi parte me movía desganada en dirección a mi habitación debía sellarme la herida sin necesidad de acudir al medico de abordo o descubriría que era una mujer y no un hombre, pude distinguir a lo lejos como Iroh me hacia un gesto con la cabeza aprobando mis acciones.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Había amanecido hacia escasos minutos cuando un pinchazo en el hombro me hizo despertar, me incorpore entre quejidos, y me cambie las vendas que se encontraban empapadas en sangre, suspire preocupada, la herida no era demasiado grave, pero parecía no querer curarse, me vestí con ropas cómodas y salí a cubierta, todo estaba en calma apenas un soldado guardando en la torre del timón, me apoye en la barandilla con un deje de cansancio, y espere a que los medas despertaran, pero no me agrado el echo de que nada mas despertar el príncipe me dijera de entrenar, así que ahí estaba con el brazo magullado y esquivando varios ataques, mi cansancio y el dolor me hacían ir mas lenta de lo habitual.

Estaba por recibir uno de los golpes del príncipe cuando el barco se meció de un lado a otro, alzamos la mirada extrañados y no tardamos en marchar hacia la zona del timón para saber que ocurría.

-¿Que pretenden? Nadie ordeno cambiar el curso- acuso el príncipe a mi lado, no dije mucho me limite a escuchar.

-Príncipe... perdí mi teja del loto así que si ordene que marcháramos en la otra dirección- hablo Iroh despreocupado mientras jugaba a pai sho, alce la ceja con curiosidad ¿teja del loto? Yo tengo una, me la regalo mi padre, antes de que lo asesinaran...

-¿Que significado tiene esa teja?- pregunte curiosa.

-Es una pieza de suma importancia, sin ella el resto carecen de sentido- fue su respuesta, no lo entendí del todo pero tampoco le busque un pero inexistente -Solo pido 10 minutos, después partiremos en busca del avatar- volvió a hablar; sonreí divertida con tal acto viendo como el príncipe no lograría convencer al general de retomar el rumbo inicial, me acomode cerca de la partida y mire con atención los movimientos que los jugadores hacían, nunca e sabido jugar a este juego y lo cierto que es que me resulta intrigante.

Cuando hubimos amarrado el barco en el puerto nos dedicamos a buscar por toda la zona la dichosa pieza, pero lo que hayamos no fue eso precisamente sino, información sobre el avatar, había rondado no hace mucho por el puerto y parecía que había montado un escándalo.

Después de que descendiéramos por el rió en un navío mas pequeño y de un largo rato buscando al avatar junto con unos piratas hemos conseguido dar al menos con la muchacha que acompaña al avatar, lo mire atenta intentaba que la muchacha hablara pero no lo lograba fue entonces cuando mostró el collar que con anterioridad habíamos encontrado un pequeño gruñido se escapo de mis labios al ver las malas artes que se gastaba, estaba pendiente de los piratas que junto a nosotros se encontraban, no me inspiraban confianza, a pesar de que no fueran los primeros con los que me e topado, pero de igual modo como intento chantajear a la muchacha el príncipe chantajeo a los piratas, isa pretendiendo quemar un pergamino demasiado valioso, fue entonces cuando los piratas tuvieron que aceptar el trato aunque, no quisieran.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al amanecer los piratas habían traído ante nosotros tanto al avatar como su compañero no me infundieron demasiada confianza así fue como me alerte de ante mano. Pronto comenzaron a discutir ya que pretendían romper el trato y fue entonces cuando la batalla estallo.

No puedo evitar tener que entrar en dicha batalla, es así como veo que no juegan limpio las bombas de humo los cubren y los hacen ganar, respiro hondo varias veces entre patada y patada hacia varios piratas y entonces me introduzco de lleno en una de las humaredas, cierro mis ojos con fuerza para evitar que dicho humo me los dañara y comienzo a guiarme por los sonidos ha mi alrededor, noto como golpeo a uno y cae, un segundo cae también en el suelo cuando de un codazo le echo hacia atrás y dos mas nos los vuelvo a escuchar, después de hacer un remolino de fuego que disipo el humo, cuando ya deje de escuchar a dichos piratas abrí los ojos con prudencia percatándome de que en efecto estaban en el suelo tirados, cuando pude darme cuenta nuestra nave estaba lejos pilotada por piratas salimos corriendo tras ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tras esa pequeña batalla contra los piratas, perseguir el barco, verlo caer por una catarata y desaparecer entre las aguas, tuvimos que buscar la ficha del loto en el lago durante mas de medio día... todo por que el príncipe se frustro y la lanzo de nuevo cuando la hubimos encontrado, partimos en el barco, después de eso no hemos hecho mucho la verdad es que volvimos a la rutina normal puesto que perdimos la pista del avatar.

-Niger- me llamo Iroh desde cubierta.

-¿Si general?-

-General retirado- me corrige, como es natural en el sacándome una sonrisa.

-Si bueno ¿Qué quería de mi?-

-Quería saber ¿como fue que el otro día acabaste tan fácilmente con esos piratas?- me pregunto con cierto deje serio mirándome atentamente.

-Señor es algo fácil de entender, miré como atacaban ellos y luego adapte mi forma de luchar a la suya eso me dio una gran ventaja- le informe como hace tiempo me habían enseñado -siempre se ha de mirar al oponente si quiere vencer en batalla- añadí con calma.

-Es que me resulta extraño, que durante los entrenamientos, siempre acabes perdiendo, y en cambio cada vez que te veo batallar contra un enemigo, luego resultas vencedor- me dijo intrigado.

-En cierto modo... tampoco entiendo muy bien eso- mi respuesta era simple, me rasque la nuca con distracción mientras que reía.

-¿No estarás ocultando algo?- esa pregunta no me agrada.

-¿Que debería ocultar?- pregunte imitando una pequeña sorpresa así ocultando la verdad.

-La verdad es que me da que te conozco de antes de que entraras al barco- dice con la mano en la barbilla mientras me da vueltas observándome.

-¿A mi conocerme de antes? Lo dudo- niego.

-Pues seguro que te he visto en algún lado o al menos a alguien que se parece mucho a ti- me dice aun con la mano en la barba -¿No tendrás una hermana por casualidad?- una pequeña sonrisa torcida se mostró en mi rostro.

-No, no tengo-

-Bueno, de todas maneras quiero que te enfrentes con Zuko, pero sin reprimirte, quiero que des lo máximo de ti, no como haces en las otras batallas puesto que me da, que cuando entrenas no te esfuerzas en lo más mínimo- me dice mientras se dirige en busca de su sobrino.

-¿De verdad quiere que luche con todo mi potencial?- le pregunto no muy segura.

-Con todo, se que de alguna forma eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que demuestras aquí- me dijo mirándome.

-Bien, como usted diga- me rindo habrá que luchar con todo.

Tras eso y de que por poco tirarme por la borda por no querer demostrar mis habilidades, me doy por vencida tendré que enseñarle al príncipe lo que es realmente enfrentarse con un maestro fuego, de alguna manera esto me divierte pues tendré la oportunidad de darle su merecido al príncipe y asi hacerle pagar por los reproches que tiempo antes nos dirigió.

No tardó mucho en llegar de nuevo a la cubierta Iroh acompañado de su sobrino, ambos íbamos vestidos con las ropas del entrenamiento aunque, yo después de haberme hecho a la idea de luchar con toda mi fuerza, mostraba una sonrisa en la cara que denotaba lo divertida que seria para mi esta pelea.

-Tío Iroh ¿Por qué quieres que luche de nuevo con Piro?- le pregunta el extrañado.

-Por nada tan solo quiero ver que realmente fuerte es- dice el muy tranquilo.

-Pero si siempre que me enfrento a él lo he ganado y la verdad que sin muchas complicaciones- dice el muy alegre, ese comentario fue la gota que colma el vaso brusca le hable entonces.

-Ya cállate príncipe- le espeto furiosa por lo que ha dicho –ahora si que veras lo que es realmente luchar con un verdadero maestro fuego- le digo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Niger, ¿de que hablas? si apenas me has golpeado una vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos entrenando- dice muy seguro de si mismo.

-Calla y pelea- le reprocho.

Tras eso no duda en abalanzarse hacia mi disparando barias bolas de fuego que consigo esquivar fácilmente, lo cierto es que con las palabras que antes dijo me ha enfurecido de sobremanera, y no le voy a dejar ganar esta vez, luego de esquivar sus ataques me muevo rápidamente consiguiendo colocarme a una distancia muy corta de él, aunque aun no he usado el fuego control, él me mira extrañado, porque normalmente por estas alturas ya estaría tirada en el suelo, pero hoy no me ha rozado, luego le ataco varias veces sin usar el fuego pero logrando golpearlo, el usa el fuego control para intentar desestabilizarme cosa que no consigue así que para intentar acabar la batalla uso el fuego le lanzo una patada en llamas que va aparar directamente a su estomago tras eso vuela varios metros para después estrellarse contra el suelo, desde allí me mira impresionado y no ago otra cosa que sonreír, acto que provoca su furia, se lanza contra mi dando lo mejor de él pero sin lograrlo, con varios movimientos el acaba en el suelo boca abajo y yo sujetando impidiendo que se mueva en eso su Iroh habla.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé- dice con una sonrisa.

-Pues si te digo la verdad esto no ha sido nada con lo que se hacer- le digo aun con mi orgullo latente.

-Me gustaría que de a partir de ahora tu entrenaras a mi sobrino- me dijo, provocando que yo quede sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- esa ultima palabra sonó con eco pues el príncipe también la dijo a la par que yo.

-Si tu eres muy bueno en esto, y además eres mas o menos de la edad de mi sobrino, si le impartes tu las clases de seguro os entendéis mejor que si se las imparto yo- dijo igualmente tranquilo.

-Pero tío, como me va a enseñar él- reprocha.

-Zuko, él es mejor que tu y de seguro es casi tan bueno como yo y además será mas entretenido que entrenes con alguien de tu misma edad ¿no es así?- le pregunta.

Yo no se que decir, el príncipe tampoco así que tras eso lo suelto y me retiro a mi habitáculo, al parecer yo seré su maestra, esto me ha pillado de demasiado por sorpresa.

* * *

**Me agradaria recibir algun review pues no es mucha molestia para ustedes y pequeños detalles nos alegran mucho a los escritores gracias ^^**


	3. Una tormenta que nos guiara

**3- Una tormenta que nos guiara por los caminos**

La mañana amaneció tranquila y despejada tras toda la noche meditando las extraña noticia no tarde en levantarme para así respirar el suave viento que se mecía fresco, descanse cuanto pude en la cubierta del barco hasta que un extraño comentario del Iroh nos llamo la atención, predecía que una tormenta muy grande se acercaba, pero nadie le hizo caso, yo no me moleste en darle o no la razón , pero el príncipe si se molesto y le reclamo que el tiempo era demasiado bueno como para una tormenta de esa magnitud como la que anunciaba su tío se acercase a nuestra posición.

Pero lo malo ocurrió cuando el príncipe dijo un sutil comentario que a nadie agrado, puesto que añadió que la seguridad de la tripulación no era relevante comparado con la búsqueda del avatar, hay llego el momento en el que me frustre y me alce de mala manera para encararlo.

-¿Es mas importante la búsqueda del avatar que la propia seguridad de aquellos que te ayudaran en esa búsqueda? No lo creo- le grite mientras le enfrentaba seriamente y Iroh intenta tranquilizar a otro soldado de abordo -¿crees que tu solo sin ayuda de los que comandan este barco abrías sido capaz de solo localizar a ese crió? Me temo que no puesto que este barco necesita de una tripulación, y si así no lo crees ¿por que no tardas en acerté cargo de todo tu sólito?- mis gritos se escucharon por toda la cubierta mientras que algunos curiosos se asomaban a ver que era lo que ocurría, no le di tiempo a que me contestara cuando me dirigí con furia hacia el interior de la torre de vigilancia, ese príncipe me frustraba con solo sus comentarios.

Unas pocas hora mas tarde nos aproximábamos a una tormenta de grandes dimensiones, eso hizo que la tripulación se molestara con el príncipe por no haber cambiado el rumbo, cosa que llevo a que el príncipe se frustrara mas y acabara gruñéndole a uno de los oficiales diciendo que no tenia respeto, ya ahí el oficial también se pico, llegando al punto de que ambos intentara batallar, pero gracias a su tío conseguimos separarlos entre él y yo, a pesar de mi clara molestia hacia el, pues yo también había tenido las intenciones de reprocharle al igual que hizo el resto, pero no era momento para disputas internas del barco.

-Ya príncipe ya basta- le reproche mientras lo separaba seriamente.

-No me digas lo que he de hacer- me espeto furioso.

-Vale no te diré que hacer, pero entonces tendrás que afrontar esta tormenta tu solo, y te aseguro que será algo muy difícil- lo volví a gritar como en la mañana hice, muy seria.

Luego de eso el se paro en la cubierta mirando las nubes mientras que yo como el resto de la tripulación comíamos un poco para coger fuerzas. Mas tarde el oficial seguía de mal humor mientras decía burradas sobre el príncipe entonces Iroh llego y le pregunto que si en realidad quería saber quien era Zulo y así comenzó a narrar como le ocurrió ese accidente del ojo la verdad es que yo esa historia ya la conocía puesto a que estuve presente en ella, pero por aquellos entonces no era muy conocida, mas bien era un simple chiquilla que no aceptaba los mandatos que dictaba el señor del fuego.

Poco después la tormenta se torno fuerte y un rayo nos alcanzo, salimos todos a prisa hacia la cubierta y pudimos ver como la cabina del timón había sido dañada y el timonero estaba en peligro por caer, no tardaron varios soldados junto al principe en subir a prisa hacia el para evitar que este cayera, me puse en marcha para también ayudarlos pero Iroh en ese preciso momento desvió un rayo, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, el solo no podría parar todos los rayos y yo sabia desviarlos gracias a una técnica que aprendí de mis padres, bufe molesta no quería que uno de mis compañeros cayera a ese mar embravecido, pero la protección de todos era mas importante, salte en el aire con brusquedad a tiempo de desviar otro rayo del cual Iroh no se había percatado, cuando pude pisar el metal del barco note un pequeño calambre recorrer mis piernas, no era una técnica que supiera manejar al máximo pero era mejor que nada, aunque me costase algún dolor.

Cuando mire a Iroh, este me miraba entre extrañado y serio, no dije nada puesto que un grito nos distrajo alce la cabeza para ver como el timonero caía.

-¡Agárrenlo!- grite hacia los que estaban en la escalera encaramados y por suerte lo pudieron coger al vuelo, respire tranquila por un breve tiempo antes de volver a concentrarme en los rayos que seguían cayendo sin cesar.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron levemente y toda la tripulación estaba en cubierta sin peligro avistamos al avatar, pero... el príncipe tomo la decisión correcta de dejarlo marchar, era mejor que pudiéramos esquivar la tormenta.

-Hacia el ojo del huracán- anuncio Iroh, y poco después logramos llegar a dicha zona, el barco estaba calmo, el mar y el cielo igual, pero la tormenta aun nos cercaba a nuestro alrededor, de nuevo el avatar hizo su aparición en el lugar, pero aun así el príncipe no alzo la voz por extraño que parezca.

Y así tras la tormenta todos pudimos descansar y respirar libremente aunque fuera... por como tiempo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un día después de que la tormenta pasara, estacionamos cerca de una isla en la cual había un fuerte del fuego de gran tamaño, cuando paramos en la zona otro barco en nombre del almirante Zhao no advirtió que la captura del avatar había sido elevada aun rango mayor, y que toda información sobre el avatar se la deberíamos dar a Zhao, no me preocupo demasiado eso, de buena mano se que la tripulación últimamente es bastante leal entre ella y no delatarían nada, no tardaron entonces en salir del barco.

La noche no tardo en caer y con ello mi turno de trabajo se vio retomado haciendo guardia en cubierta, mis ojos se movían incansables de un lado a otro mientras que no dejaba libre de sospecha ni al mas pequeño pez que cerca nadaba, fue por ello que no pude evitar ver como el principie cargaba con una mochila dispuesto a bajar a tierra, estuve por hablarle pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Dejalo marchar, el espíritu azul vuelve debe cumplir su misión- me hablo serio pero a la vez divertido Iroh tras mio.

-¿El espíritu azul?- pregunte extrañada y dudosa.

-¿Que te parecería trabajar bajo mis ordenes?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Trabajar bajo sus ordenes?- le pregunte dudosa -eso es algo que ya hago- bromee.

-Se que has estado algún tiempo rondando zonas por las que íbamos Zuko y yo, y se que también has saboteado muchas de las oportunidades de capturar al avatar- me dijo dejándome sorprendida –lo que no se es porque lo haces, aunque no me importa, pero, si me gustarías que me ofrecieras tu servicios para, digamos de alguna manera, ayudar a mi sobrino- me explico -El se viste como el espíritu azul para poder hacer cosas que como príncipe tiene prohibido, él piensa que nadie lo sabe pero yo si lo se y ahora tu también, conozco ya tu potencial y creo saber también quien eres aunque no estoy muy seguro, la verdad, es que en estos momentos, me preocupa mas la seguridad de mi sobrino y la tripulación- dijo muy serio.

-¿Conoce quien soy?- pregunte extrañada.

-Creo que si, ya me parecía que te conocía, tu estuviste cuando ocurrió la desgracia de Zuko, tu eras la hija de uno de los generales mas importantes, tu eres Niger Ignis¿cierto?- en eso yo baje la cabeza apenada, me habían descubierto –no pienso delatarte, aunque tu cabeza valga tanto, pero en cambio quisiera que trabajaras para mi- me dijo él, entonces alce la cabeza y no pude negarme.

-Bien ¿Qué quiere que haga?- mis palabras fueron muy serias viendo como se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-Se que tienes otro tipo de vestimentas, quiero que te pongas cualquier vestimenta que no sea de la nación de fuego, luego usa tus habilidades y vigila a mi sobrino, intenta que no te descubra o por lo menos que no sepa quien eres, quiero también que lo ayudes si es necesario- me explicó.

-Bien- conteste escuetamente afirmando con la cabeza.

-Ya me quedare yo en tu puesto, ve rápido y intenta que ambos salgáis sanos y salvos- dio el para luego hacerme una señal de que me marchara.

Corrí hacia mi habitáculo y cogí las vestimentas que compre hace poco tiempo me las coloque, llevaba puesto unos pantalones pirata negros y arriba una chaqueta estilo kimono de color negro con ribetes grises, me puse una especie de guantes largos que me llegaban mas altos que el codo, de cuero negro, unas botas y me deshice el moño habitual de la nación del fuego para retomar coleta que solía llevar, me cargue de las armas necesarias, llevaba dos espadas y un arco, y tras eso corrí hacia cubierta para poder desembarcar pero de nuevo Iroh me llamo.

-¡Niger!- me llamo desde lo alto.

-¿Qué?- pregunte yo extrañada, entonces lanzo algo que atrape al vuelo, era una mascara, era de un color negro con unos pequeños detalles en plateado, simbolizaba la cara de una diosa, la cogí y la mire dudosa, no entendía el motivo de usar dicho elemento pero me la puse para luego salir a cumplir mi misión.

Tras un pequeño rastreo logre dar con el príncipe el cual andaba vestido de negro, esto me llamo la atención y después de mirarme un par de veces vi que íbamos muy parecidos, lo que remato la locura fue ver como el se ponía una mascara azul de un espíritu, esto ya me llevó a la conclusión de que Iroh lo tenia planeado desde hace demasiado tiempo. Espere ahí hasta que el se moviera y no tardo en hacerlo y así comencé a seguirlo muy pendiente de lo que intentaba, se quedo en las afueras de la muralla del fuerte y espero lo que a mi me pareció como el momento oportuno.

Un carro paso por un camino en dirección a la fortaleza y el príncipe se oculto en el, yo en cambio aprovechando el alboroto de la llegada del carro me colé por uno de los laterales de la muralla con ayuda de unos árboles, una vez dentro observe como el príncipe se las apañaba para adentrarse en una de las torres de vigilancia, yo hice lo mismo, pero en otra y así logre llegar a lo alto de una de las murallas seguí al príncipe hasta que me llevo a la parte trasera de la torre donde había un alcantarillado, el bajo la muralla y se adentro en las alcantarillas, yo en cambo hice lo mismo pero con unos minutos de diferencia para evitar que me descubrieran, luego lo seguí y pude ver como le resultaba bastante fácil deshacerse de los soldados, el se adentro en el pasillo principal que se dirigía a una de las celdas, donde habíamos, oído que estaba prisionero el avatar, en realidad, me sorprendió esto pero yo continué con mi misión.

Mientras el se liberaba de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta yo esperaba afuera, pero entonces observe como un grupo de guardias, se dirigían hacia mi posición, de seguro serian el relevo, así pues los aborde evitando que nos destaparan, un par de golpes y acolchar su caída y nadie se enteraría de lo que ahí había ocurrido hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Me gire de nuevo en uno de los pasillos para poder ver la entrada a dicha celda y entonces vi, como el príncipe salía con el avatar siguiéndolo, esto me resulto extraño mas no me quede quieta, lo cierto es que mientras ellos recorrían de nuevo los pasillos yo les pisaba los talones, en eso salimos todos de las cloacas en dirección hacia la muralla fue entonces cuando la alarma sonó y ellos fueron delatados, por suerte a mi no me avistaron.

Entonces echaron a correr hacia una de las puertas, me dirigí a la par que ellos pegada a la pared pasando por detrás de todos los soldados del fuego que en las puertas se amontonaban, y fue entonces cuando me decidí a ayudar, mi posición me era privilegiada podía acabar con numerosos soldados sin que les diera tiempo a atacar y así librarles de una gran cantidad de ellos, dance como era costumbre repartiendo golpes por doquier y inutilizando a los soldados, mi fuego no se asomaba en mis movimientos, lo mantenía oculto para evitar delatarme pero ambos intentaron escapar por el aire, yo aunque estaba en tierra conseguí subir a lo alto de la muralla y saltar al interior del otro campo de entrenamiento, en eso ellos dos cayeron a lo alto de la muralla, haciendo que los guerreros le atacaran yo iba también atacando a los guerreros pero desde la zona de abajo, así pudiendo evitar que muchos de ellos lanzaran sus armas en su contra y dándoles algo de tiempo, tras eso algunos soldados llegaron con escaleras, unos pocos cayeron y varias escaleras fueron totalmente inutilizadas por mi culpa, pude observar como ellos solos también eran capaces de inutilizar otras cuantas mientras que con el aire control se libraban de los soldados atacantes.

Fue entonces cuando vi que ambos avanzaban con las escalera, me pareció raro pero les ayude defendiendo la zona del patio, pero no me fue suficiente y al fin acabaron cayendo antes de cruzar la puerta, no pude hacer otra cosa que colocarme junto a ellos ya hayariamos otra forma de salir, si ellos hubieran salido no me habría sido difícil escabullirme pero, los tres juntos seria mas complicado.

El avatar me dedico una mirada de sorpresa mientras que el príncipe también se extraño pero su mascara no se lo dejo delatar, en eso nos movíamos intentando alejar a cuanto soldado se atreviera a acercarse, a pesar que escasos minutos estuvimos rodeados de un numerosos grupo de soldados, chasque mi lengua en un gesto de molestia y no dude en mirar a ambos en busca de una idea que no tardo en llegar.

Entonces Zhao dijo que quería al avatar con vida y el príncipe cogió al avatar del cuello con las espadas, yo me asuste un poco puesto que temía que en realidad lo matase pero tan solo quería que pudiésemos salir, en eso Zhao dio la orden de salir y pudimos escabullirnos, ellos iban tras mió y yo delante por si intentaban atacar pero no fue otra cosa la que me sorprendió sino dos flechas, una dirigida hacia mi que logre detener partiendola en dos con una notoria dificultad y otra hacia el príncipe que le dio de lleno, pero por suerte al llevar la mascara no le causo daño, tan solo que lo dejo inconsciente.

En eso el avatar destapo su cara asustándose, pero yo cargue al príncipe y con ayuda del avatar desaparecimos llegando a una zona del bosque, allí el avatar espero serio y me hizo alguna pregunta.

-¿Por qué me salvaron?- me pregunto, tan solo me encogí de hombros -¿Y por que él?- dijo señalando a el príncipe, yo negué con la cabeza señalando que no lo sabia.

Fue entonces que el príncipe abrió los ojos encontrándose con el avatar a su lado en eso el avatar le pregunto que ¿si se hubiesen conocido antes serian amigos? Pero el príncipe lo ataco con fuego provocando que el avatar se marchara, tras ese gesto por parte del príncipe me moleste levemente así que me puse en pie dispuesta marcharme, cuando el se fijo en mí y me miro extrañado, luego de eso no me detuvo a la hora de irme pero yo pienso que se quedo con ganas de preguntarme algo.

Tiempo mas tarde llegue al barco y sin que nadie me viera retome mi trague de guerrero fuego y salí ha cubierta donde recién llegaba el príncipe y su tío le pregunto que donde estuvo cosa que el respondió con un simple "dando un paseo" y luego se retiro a su cuarto a dormir.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-dirigió entonces la pregunta hacia mi.

-Demasiado movida- conteste sentándome a su lado -pero resulto interesante- agregue con un sutil sonrisa.

El día siguiente lo pase casi todo durmiendo puesto que la noche anterior no dormí nada es por eso que no hay mucho que decir.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pero en cuanto al la mañana todos en el barco parecieron amanecer tranquilos igual a como estaba el tiempo, los tripulantes charlaban, reían y el príncipe y tomaban té tranquilos... o eso eran lo que pretendían, cuando un brusco golpe meció el barco de un lado a otro haciendo que todos nosotros corriéramos a la cubierta para averiguar a que se debía todo ese escándalo.

Pero entonces nos encontramos con una mujer que iba montada en una bestia extraña, mientras que esta no dejaba de decir que perseguía a un polizón, todos dudamos ante sus palabras pues no habíamos descubierto nada similar, pero ella misma logro junto con su animal averiguar con rapidez el escondrijo de dicho polizón, a pesar de que para ello destrozo parte de la cubierta. Arrugue levemente el ceño antes de mostrar una leve sonrisa torcida, esa mujer era un mercenaria... mas bien una caza recompensas, le agradaría saber que mi precio supera al que puedan llegar a pagarle por ese polizón, pero no parece que le interese en estos momentos aunque tendré cuidado, por otro lado Iroh se quedo muy impresionado con las habilidades de la mujer y de su animal.

En esa misma noche tanto Iroh como el príncipe marcharon en busca de la mujer, pero antes de ello Iroh me dijo que si quería acompañarlos debería ser como mujer y que sin que el príncipe me reconociera, pero no me importo así pues me vestí distinto a lo que era normal en mi y marche tras ellos hacia un bar donde parecía encontrarse la mujer.

-¡Eh! Muñeca- me dijo un hombre que era realmente apestoso y mugroso, uno de los tantos del lugar, era un bar de mala muerte, lugar de encuentro de borrachos y bandidos junto con otros tantos similares, no me desagrado el local tampoco los huéspedes, pero si las palabras de aquellos que ya llevaban demasiado alcohol en sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con desagrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sólita y desamparada?- me pregunto él de modo meloso a la par que me rozaba la mejilla, no dude en apartársela de un golpe dirigiéndole una mala mirada, en eso entraron tanto el príncipe como Iroh y se dirigieron directamente hacia la mesa donde mantenía un pulso la mujer.

-Los asuntos que me traigan al lugar no son de tu interés, a demás si me agradase estar en tu compañía ya te hubiera buscado- le espete -así que vamos largate que molestas- le dije al hombre en un tono lo mas frió posible mientras no despegaba la vista de la conversación de esos tres.

En eso al parecer escuche que el príncipe quería un trato con la mujer, así que salí hacia fuera a tomar el aire y aprovechar para escuchar la conversación, en cuanto me vio Iroh salir sonrió, cosa que no me gustó nada, me parece que ya me conoce demasiado y averigua lo que pienso hacer. Después de eso al parecer hicieron un trato pues los tres se montaron en la bestia y partieron en busca de algo.

Yo en esos momentos me quede ahí plantada, pero a lo lejos avisté al mugroso que me había molestado en el interior del bar, intentaba montase en su ave de monta pero por culpa de la borrachera no lo consiguió así pues después de comprobar de que estaba inconsciente en el suelo por la bebida, cogí prestada su ave de monta y me dirigí hacia donde se habían ido ellos anteriormente.

Después de toda la noche cabalgando y de descansar un rato pase con mi montura por un instituto de herbolaria, luego mas tarde continué mi camino y llegue ha una extraña ciudad donde una adivina parecía ser la líder del lugar, y cuando estuve por partir me agarro el brazo y bajándome bruscamente de la montura me comento con seriedad "pequeña, me temo que no te aguardan finales muy felices por el momento, espero sepas sobrellevarlos y así alcanzar lo tan anhelado no logre entender sus palabras, pero no las olvide y seguí mi camino, por ultimo, tiempo mas tarde conseguí llegar a una abadía donde al parecer hacían perfumes y después de hablar un poco con una de las muchachas me contaron hacia donde se habían ido a si pues me dirigí hacia allá pero algo me sorprendió, por el camino hacia el lugar indicado me tope con el avatar.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué buscas a Katara? ¿Por qué te has aliado con el fuego? Si me quieres aquí me tienes pero no les hagas daño ha ellos- me dijo el avatar en cuanto me vio, creo que me confundió con esa mujer.

-No voy tras esa Katara, chico te has confundido, tan solo intento ayudar de alguna manera- le conteste.

-¿Ayudar?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si, me has confundido con otra persona la que buscas es la misma que busco yo- le comente mientras partía de nuevo hacia mi destino.

-¿Entonces podrías ayudarme?- me pregunto esperanzado.

-¿En que podría ayudarte?- le pregunte yo.

-Estoy buscando a esa mujer y a los que le acompañan son de la nación del fuego y uno de ellos es Zuko- me explico.

-Lo se los conozco, te puedo ayudar pero no podre hacerlo mucho, intento que no me descubran para si poder seguir ayudándote, todo lo pueda lo haré pero tampoco puedo ponerme en una escasa sobre exposicion- le explique con una sonrisa, y tras unos instantes pareció comprendelo pues entonces el accedió.

-Antes de nada ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Me llamo Niger Ignis, y has de saber que soy maestra fuego así que no te asustes si me ves utilizarlo, estoy de tu parte- le dije alegremente.

-Yo soy Aang soy el avatar- me explico.

-Lo se, llevo tras tuyo mucho tiempo- le dije cosa que hizo que diera un leve paso hacia atrás –no te preocupes voy tras tuyo pero no para atraparte- le explique mejor y tras eso nos dirigimos de nuevo a la abadía puesto que parecía que el príncipe y el resto habían regresado hacia allí.

Al llegar yo me escondí levemente entre las tinajas mientras que ataba a mi montura y Aang se lanzo desde el aire al ver aparecer a los que buscábamos, tras eso Appa se abalanzo contra la bestia y Aang contra el príncipe, por desgracia tanto Aang como el príncipe acabaron empotrados sobre los tejados tras varios instantes en los que compartieron golpes, fue entonces cuando la mujer esa despertó a su bestia y inmovilizo una de las patas de Appa con veneno, pero este no se dejo ganar.

Por tardo después de eso el príncipe en lazarse de nuevo a la batalla directo hacia el avatar el cual aun permanecía inconsciente durante unos instantes, sorprendida, me oculte el rostro con una tela que llevaba atada en la muñeca y me enfrente al príncipe, unas patada, un puñetazo, esquives, saltos, todo eso adecentado por el fuego era lo que se veía en el lugar, dos cuerpos danzarines, lo agarre de la muñeca izquierda y con un movimiento certero lo hice volar sobre mi estrellándolo contra el piso, pero no pareció ser bastante pies en unos instantes regreso a alzarse en pie.

No dudo en lanzarse de nuevo esta vez contra el avatar que había abierto los ojos y ya se movía ágilmente por el lugar pero no dudaron en ser separados por la mujer que interfirió por medio intentando cazar al avatar, me moví por toda la zona y me monte fácilmente en Appa y desde su montura atacaba sin compasión a la mujer que intentaba inmovilizarnos con su animal, cosa que no lograba pues a pesar del tamaño de Appa este era rápido y ágil y escuchaba numerosas veces sus ataques, fue entonces en un golpe que la mujer callo contra el piso y los dos muchachos de agua, comenzaron a moverse por la zona tirando todos los perfumes que cubrían el lugar, la bestia se confundió y comenzó a atacar a su propia domadora haciéndola caer inmóvil junto al príncipe.

Descendí del pobre Appa que al final si había quedado levemente inmovilizado y respirando un poco tranquila me encamine hacia Aang.

-Muchas gracias- me dijo Aang, antes de partir –tú podrías ayudarme siendo mi maestra en el fuego control- me propuso.

-No, aunque me gustaría, pero yo en cierto modo soy la que frena de alguna manera- les dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué frenas a Zuko?- me pregunto la chica la cual era Katara.

-Si en cierto modo si, yo he saboteado ya muchas veces sus intentos por capturar a Aang así que si me fuera con vosotros el tendría mas posibilidades, bueno será mejor que se vallan si no quieren enfrentarse de nuevo a ellos cuando se les pase el efecto- les dije señalando a los que estaban tirados en el piso.

-Si será mejor- río el muchacho que se llamaba Sokka.

-Bueno espero verlos de nuevo- y tras eso ellos marcharon, me gire hacia los que había tendidos en el suelo, me acerqué a ellos y mire que tal estaban de pulso, la mujer y el príncipe estaban bien, de Iroh que decir a ese ni le había tocado la lengua así que no me hizo falta.

-¡Oye! ¿Tu quien eres? Que los ayudas- me pregunto el príncipe frustrado, así pues me acerqué a él y lo mire, no se por que pero se me escapo una risa al verlo malhumorado ahí inmóvil era una cosa graciosa.

-No te importa quien soy, tan solo debes saber que tienes que tener cuidado con migo- le dije para luego girarme en busca de mi montura y en eso oí.

-Tío, tu puedes moverte atrápala- le grito el príncipe a Iroh.

-No podría de seguro que para cuando me pusiera en pie ella ya se habría marchado- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

Y tras eso me marche de nuevo hacia el navío a esperar el regreso de los dos tripulantes, que se hicieron esperar por largo tiempo.

**Me agrado mucho ese comentario, no me hacen falta demasiados para animar, sobretodo por que la gente no sabe las alegrías que pueden dar las opiniones de los demás, ademas, me encanto que te gustara es bueno saber que la forma en que narro agrada ^^ un saludo y espero que te guste de nuevo este capitulo, advierto que es posible que estos primeros capítulos resulten pesados, pero en cuanto se inicie el libro tierra las cosas cambian dramáticamente y no tan poco como se lleva haciendo hasta ahora... sin mas me despido un saludo, y se agradecen los reviews **


	4. El reino del agua, un gran lugar

**4- El reino del agua, un gran lugar.**

Un día mas tarde mi rostro se denotaba alegre, pues la tarde anterior me había entretenido de lo lindo mientras veía como los tres quedaban inutilizados sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué tal el día de ayer? al parecer te divertiste mucho- me pregunto divertido mientras se encaminaba hacia mi a paso tranquilo.

-Claro que me divertí, ¿acaso tu no?- le conteste de igual forma.

-Bueno vas a entrenar hoy al príncipe- me preguntó.

-Si es capaz de moverse ,si- fue mi respuesta que no tardo en ser seguida de una sutil risa que apenas logro escuchar Iroh.

-Me temo que mi sobrino es demasiado perezoso, se puede mover, pero dudo se levante hasta pasado el medio día- me informo.

Lo mire curiosa, su sonrisa denotaba que me daba la total libertad para hacer lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos instantes, me alce de la barandilla donde estaba apollada, y con diversión camine por la zona -yo... podría despertarlo, pero dudo que sea de agrado para un principe mis sutiles buenos días- hablo con burla simulando seriedad.

-Si tu quieres tienes todo el permiso, pero ten cuidado, de cómo lo despiertas, a lo mejor acabas mal parada- me advirtió divertido en eso me puse en pie, mire por todo el lugar hasta dar con mi objetivo, un cubo, lo llene de agua fría del mar y tras eso pase de nuevo delate de él –mas te vale que corras una vez que lo hallas despertado- me dijo viéndome las intenciones.

No tarde en subir hacia la habitación del príncipe abrí la puerta todo lo lento que mis manos podían evitando que cualquier sonido fuera evitado, mis pasos lentos buscaban pisar el lugar mas firme y una vez que alcance la cama del príncipe, alce el cubo en un gesto infantil que no pude reprimirme sera, un leve escarmiento y una pequeña diversión para mi, pero una voz me hizo parar en seco mis movimientos abriendo sorprendida mis ojos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese cubo?- me pregunto el príncipe, aun dándome la espalda.

-Pues…- intente responder pero no supe que decir.

-Contesta- me dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme de muy mala manera. Eso hizo que me enojara y le vertí el cubo encima para luego contestar.

-Eso es lo que pensaba hacer- y tras eso salí corriendo perseguida del príncipe todo enojado, que no dudaba en atacarme, ni un mínimo segundo.

Corrí por todos los pasillos mientras que su fuego apenas pasaba a escasos milímetros de mi, la sonrisa no desaparecía, mis carcajadas se escuchaban por el lugar, al igual que los gruñidos de Zuko y las protestas de los tripulantes con los que nos topábamos y debían apartarse a prisa para no salir perjudicados.

Salí sobre la cubierta de la torre de vigilancia y viéndome acorralada, lo mire "temerosa" cosa que lo pareció alegrar, pero un sorpresivo giro por mi parte me hizo aventarme hacia atrás para caer lentamente sobre la cubierta inferior, así frenando mi caída con el fuego, desde abajo alce la cabeza y le grite.

-Lo siento príncipe, pero se me ha ordenado entrenarte y para eso te necesito despierto- le informe para mas tarde añadir bajo su mirada atenta -y espero que para el día de hoy sepas como usar el fuego control como ahora mismo e usado, nos es muy útil, para "volar" y en las batallas te sera imprescindible- añadí -y sobretodo si es a un maestro aire a quien quieres enfrentarte- deje caer como si nada la ultima parte de la frase cosa que pareció interesarle, y no tardo en descender hasta cubierta para que le explicara los pasos que debía seguir para así controlar dicha técnica.

Tras eso estuvimos entrenando varias hora, lo cierto es que el príncipe es bueno aunque su autoestima en eso de el manejo del fuego control esta por los suelos, esto hace que intente moldear el fuego con sus músculos y no con la respiración quitando eso lo demás esta bien, deberé enseñarlo, unos cuantos movimientos básicos que desconoce y como aumentar la potencia del fuego sin lastimarse, espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Han pasado ya cerca de cuatro días y no tenemos noticias del avatar, estamos bien relajados, el ambiente es tranquilo y la tripulación se la pasa tocando música y bailando, puesto que así se divierten mas, pero, el almirante Zhao amarraró el barco a nuestro costado y subió a bordo, todos en cuanto lo vieron dejaron sus distracciones para saber a que se debía su visita.

Tras una breve conversación con Iroh se encamino hacia el cuarto en el que el príncipe se negaba a salir, se adentro y Iroh me indico con la cabeza que los acompañara, no supe el motivo pero cuando estuve ahí presente pude escuchar a que se debia, Zhao pretendia reclutarnos a todos bajo su mando, un mohin descontento, fruncí mi ceño dispuesta a protestar, pero no podria hacer nada, era mi superior, debería escaparme del lugar si quería evitar trabajar bajo su mando, me era conocido, los malos aires que se llevaba.

-Niger- me susurro Iroh al percatarse de mi desacuerdo.

-¿Qué quiere general Iroh?- le pregunte.

-No me llames general-

-Disculpe-

-Ten cuidado Zhao no sera como yo si el sabe de ti te mandara a prisión o te ajusticiara- me advierte.

-Si ya escuche algo sobre sus métodos de captura- le comento.

-Será mejor que hagas algún estropicio para que piense que eres muy patoso y no te lleve- me aconseja.

-Lo intentare- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero entonces la charla se traslada hacia el espíritu azul, puesto que Zhao vio las espadas del príncipe en la pared.

-¿No sabia que eras buena con la espada príncipe?- habla socarrón, y en un pequeño intento de ocultar que el príncipe se delatara, hablo sin miramientos.

-Señor, en esta tripulación el único que es bueno con la espada soy yo, pero tampoco es algo de que alardear, hay mejores soldados en la nación del fuego que yo- le hablo tranquilamente, mientras puedo distinguir como Zuko respira extrañamente aliviado.

-¿Así? Interesante- habla antes de marcharse, y entonces fue cuando el príncipe hablo.

-No pensé que hubiera nadie en la tripulación que supiera usar las espadas-

-Ni yo pensé que usted no las supiera usar, es de buen saber que los descendientes de la familia real suelen aprender el arte de la espada enseguida- le conteste seria sin apartar la vista de la puerta, en eso ya deje de lado algunas de mis formalidades y me dirigí hacia Iroh -me temo que me sea complicado quedarme a bordo, sobretodo a sabiendas que le di mas pie para que me reclutara-

-Lo se..., pero siempre es posible... que en mitad del desembarco un recluta se estravie ¿no crees?- dijo con un tinte divertido que me saco una sonrisa.

-¿Es una orden?- pregunte siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo es- fue su respuesta y tras eso no dude en salir del lugar con una mueca de diversión mientras que el príncipe miraba extrañado a su tío.

No tarde en la noche en empacar mis pocas cosas y colgármelas al hombro dispuesta a adentrarme en el otro navío, pero en un momento de descuido me hice a un lado así dejando atrás el navío de Zhao, me adentre de nuevo en la zona inferior del barco del príncipe y lo recorrí con cuidado, seria mi escondite hasta que Zhao marchase y pudiera salir, pero unos ruidos me alertaron, me asome a los pasillos, no debía haber nadie pero una sombras se encontraban recorriendo el lugar, fruncí el ceño y no tarde en seguirlo para averiguar de quienes se trataba, eran los piratas con los que tiempo atrás tuvimos relación, corrí con mis cosas aun a cuestas, para avisar a Iroh y al príncipe pero solo encontré al segundo, me adentre en sus estancia lo mas rápido que pude, y esquive un primer golpe dirigido hacia mi cabeza, pero con facilidad lo inmovilice contra la pared.

-Príncipe, no es hora de atacarme, sera mejor que me siga, aquí corremos peligro- le alerte, pero un nuevo ataque se aproximaba hacia mi, me aparte de el quedando frente suyo.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?- me grito.

-No pretendo nada, solo sígueme- le alerte a prisa mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca para tirar de el, corrimos, pareció que aceptaba el echo de seguirme y fue entonces cuando lo solté a tiempo para dirigirme hacia tierra pero no fue lo que esperaba, cuando nos faltaban escasos metros para pisar la tierra el barco exploto y la balaustrada donde yo me encontraba se vino a bajo, caí al agua.

Logre salir afuera tras unos instantes, viendo como todo a mi alrededor se encontraba en llamas, me dirigí nadando hacia tierra y tras salir pude respirar levemente tranquila, pero lo que vi a cierta distancia de mi me preocupo, me alce rápida, para dirigirme hacia el príncipe que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, le medí el pulso y logre ver que apenas había recibido un par de golpes, entonces Iroh nos alcanzo.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado mirando el lugar y el estado de su sobrino.

-Los piratas de la otra vez han hecho estallar el barco- le explique a prisa mientras que hacia numerosos gestos con las manos de un lado a otro.

En eso el príncipe se movió, ambos le prestamos atención.

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto cuando diviso el barco destrozado.

-Los piratas- conteste.

-No... mejor dicho Zhao- me corrigió Iroh muy serio.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- me pregunto de nuevo extrañado.

-Al parecer salvarte la vida-

-Pónganse en pie cuanto antes, el barco de Zhao no esta muy lejos y seguro estará interesado en saber si su plan a funcionado o no- afirme con mi cabeza, mientras que ayudaba al príncipe a ponerse en pie -ocúltense entre los arboles yo me encargo del resto- finalizo, y tras eso me dirigí hacia los arboles donde deje al príncipe en el suelo, me asome y pude observar como en efecto como Iroh había predicho las tropas de Zhao se acercaban curiosas.

-¡Ese engreído quiso matarme!- grito Zuko, pero no pudo continuar por que le tape la boca al ver como un soldado miraba hacia aquí.

-No digas nada, no te muevas- le susurre mientras que me movía hacia otro lado para así evitar que se acercara hacia el, lance un par de piedras hacia los arboles y de ahí salieron pájaros asustados, el soldado pareció entender que no eran mas que animales, así pues regrese donde el príncipe.

-Es necesario que se traten tus heridas- le dije en voz baja mientras me sacaba varias vendas de la mochila, el se quejo pero tras mucho conseguí que las mas graves quedaran tapadas.

No tardaron entonces tiempo en los soldados en marchar dejando a Iroh en el lugar "lamentándose" por la perdida de su sobrino, fue entonces cuando salimos de nuestro escondrijo y el nos hablo seriamente.

-Niger, me temo que tu también deberás marchar con nosotros- hablo serio -quiero que te enroles en los navíos de Zhao, tu ya sabes lo que debes hacer, a ti no te buscan, Zuko, tu vendrás con migo, te ayudare a que te infliltres con migo, acedere a la propuesta de Zhao y seré su general, desde adentro os ayudare a ambos si es necesario- tras esas palabras hicimos lo dicho y tiempo después ya cubríamos un puesto en la armada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una vez estuvimos en el barco me informe de que se planeaba un ataque hacia el reino del agua del norte, toda la flota estaba por atacar, y fue entonces cuando me puse en marcha, comencé a inutilizar timones, destrozar motores, todo lo que fuera posible para anular los barcos, pude percatarme también que el avatar hacia lo propio con las primeras filas de batalla, y eso me suponía un alivio, los reinos del agua eran muy hermosos y sus guerreros merecían la pena, seria una total perdida que el imperio del fuego acabase con ese ultimo reino que quedaba del agua.

Pase largo tiempo mas inutilizado instrumentos pero, me resultaba demasiado complicado el viaje de un navío a otro sin que me descubrieran, fue por eso que al final me decante por quedarme en el navío donde se encontraban Iroh y Zuko.

No tarde en hallar el paradero de ambos y me acerque hacia estos, el principe ya estaba por descender hacia la tribu así que no dude en ayudarlo a pesar de sus quejas.

-No pienso dejar que me acompañes- me espeto molesto.

-Has de saber príncipe que ya deje de seguir tus ordenes- le conteste a la par que no cesaba en mi ayuda.

-Tío dile algo-

-Me temo Zuko que no puedo ayudarte en esto- fue su respuesta, la cual me sonsaco una sonrisa orgullosa -hay personas demasiado testarudas- agrego.

-Deja de quejarte, bajare a tierra, contigo quieras o no, tengo cosas que hacer abajo y no pienso quedarme en un navío que no tardara en hundirse- le grite ahora yo -Iroh sera mejor que te vallas hacia los navíos de la izquierda, esos aun están estables, este ya quedo inutilizado y al estar centrado, el avatar no dudara en atacar- el cabeceo y se despidió de Zuko, bajamos al agua y nos pusimos en marcha para alcanzar los hielos del reino.

Una vez pisamos el hielo solido buscamos un lugar por el que poder pasar, pero no lo logramos, así pues usamos un pequeño agujero bajo el hielo donde algunos morsa-tortugas se adentraban.

Al salir de ese hoyo, estábamos en una cueva, llena de esos animales, observe al príncipe el cual andaba tiritando.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si no te preocupes- me dice para luego ponerse en pie soltar varias bolas de fuego y sumergirse de nuevo en otro estanque de agua helada lo seguí de igual modo por un conducto en el que nadábamos contra corriente, varias veces estuvimos por ser engullidos por la ferocidad del agua, pero logramos alcanzar un área mas tranquila. Después es de estar buscando durante largo rato una entrada hacia el interior de la ciudad la encontramos, pero estaba tapada por una capa de hielo, el aire se nos agotaba y la capa no se rompía, por poco alcanzamos a respirar fuera.

-Bien ya estamos dentro- me dice animado.

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- le pregunto intrigada.

-Voy a buscar al avatar- me contesta simplemente.

-Te acompaño será lo mejor, pero no interferiré en tus batallas- le digo seria mientras nos movemos en alguna dirección.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces- me contesta divertido.

Recorrimos muchas de las calles, hasta que dimos con un lugar, era grande cubierto de agua, exceptuando un pequeño jardín con un estanque, allí se encontraban tanto Aang como Katara y una joven con el cabello blanco, me posicione en un lateral, la temperatura en el lugar era agradable, entonces me percate de Aang, parecía estar meditando.

Luego de una larga pelea el ganador parecía ser Katara y yo aproveche ese momento de distracción para acercarme a Aang, lo cierto es que me tiene intrigada parece como si estuviera en otro lugar. Luego de unos momentos amanece y el príncipe consigue soltarse y ataca ha Katara la cual cae inconsciente y sin demora el príncipe carga a Aang y se lo lleva con él, le dedico una mala mirada, pero no hago nada por frenarlo, me acerco a Katara y la reviso por encima, solo esta inconsciente.

Corrí fuera de esa zona en busca del príncipe no puedo dejar que se aleje demasiado ahora que tiene al avatar aunque por suerte no ira ha ninguna parte ya que no puede, es por eso que no hice nada para impedir que se llevara a Aang.

Tras una pequeña carrera le di alcance lleva cargando a Aang así pues me situó a su lado he intento que me deje cargar a Aang cosa que no consigo.

-Dejámelo cargar, no pienso llevármelo, mas al contrario no tengo lugar a donde llevármelo- le digo seria mirando el estado del muchacho.

-Eh dicho que no haré tal cosa- un claro mohin se hizo presente en mi rostro, mientras que seguía caminando por el lugar, en eso un ruido me alerto.

-Príncipe, el hielo se resquebraja- le grito mientras tiro de su brazo para evitar que caiga en el hielo y así ambos echamos ha correr hasta llegar ha una zona mas solida, cogí al avatar el cual había quedado tirado en el suelo por el salto y me lo cargue en la espalda, estaba elado, aumente mi temperatura, así haciendo que el pequeño no se quedara helado y proseguimos caminando hacia un refugio.

Nos guarecimos en el interior y yo intento ver como esta Aang, y al fin lo he conseguido creo que se ha dado cuenta de que ya no me puedo llevar al avatar así como así, pero aun le ha atado las manos, como si se fuera ha escapar.

En eso que el príncipe se puso ha hablar sobre su hermana comparándola con Aang, yo conocí tiempo atrás a su hermana, era un demonio personificado, la arrogancia, la soberbia, la ira, todo unido en un único ser, cualquiera que la conociera diría lo mismo que yo.

Me alzo con calma el príncipe me mira y no me aparta la vista.

-No temas, me es imposible llevarme al avatar- le digo con un deje de burla, mientras extiendo mis manos y comienzo a moverme por la zona usando mi fuego control, consigo que el hielo de las paredes se derrita y quede la tierra -sera mejor que esto este caldeado, la tormenta durara, y no querrás llevarle un avatar muerte de frió a tu padre- le añado con sorna mientras me siento en un rincón manteniendo un fuego candente en el lugar.

-Aun no se ¿por que me acompañaste?- me pregunta decidido.

-Simplemente no me gusta perderme la acción- conteste burlona, pero me miro seriamente y añadí -la cosa es que no todo es lo que parece- deje esa frase en el aire puesto que Aang comenzó a despertar.

-Veo que volviste- dice arrogante el príncipe.

-Es bueno volver- fue lo que contesto Aang.

No duro mucho pero tanto el príncipe como Aang de nuevo comenzaron a batallar, me alce rápida, no era el lugar ni el momento indicado para una batalla, y me coloque entra ambos frenando ataques por un lado y por otro, pero por suerte Katara y Sokka junto con la chica de cabellos blancos llegaron en el momento idóneo e inutilizaron al príncipe el cual callo inconsciente sobre la nieve, corrí hacia este, en un intento de evitar que saliera perjudicado por la temperatura del lugar y derretí la nieve que le cubría.

-¿Niger te bienes con nosotros?- me pregunto Aang una vez que se encontraba sobre Appa.

-Si, pero…- señalo con la cabeza al príncipe.

-Que venga también ya me salvo la vida una vez es algo que le debo- contesto él. Entonces entre los dos cargamos al príncipe en Appa, y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo hacia la tribu de agua.

Sobrevolábamos los cielos cuando algo ocurrió la luna se oscureció, Aang apremio el paso a Appa y no tardamos en llegar al estanque donde tiempo antes este había estado meditando, pero... esta vez no estábamos solos, ahí se encontraba Zhao de seguro el tiene algo que ver con esto, todos nos dirigimos hacia el para rendirle combate incluso Iroh que llego tiempo mas tarde, y pude averiguar de que se trataba lo que tramaba, pensaba matar al espíritu de la luna, lo intentamos evitar de diversas maneras pero no resulto, la noche se hizo eterna, la luna se borro, y todo quedo iluminado por el fuego que no dudamos en dirigir hacia Zhao con intención de hacerle pagar su osadía.

No tardo entonces en escapar, no espere ha ver que ocurría en el lugar salí tras el topandome por el camino con Zuko el cual también había despertado, ladee mi cabeza pudiendo ver como el espíritu del océano había sido encolerizado, pero no me entretuve, un simple acto reflejo nos llevo a ambos a atacar al "asesino de la luna" como quería que se le recordara, cada cual tenia sus motivos, pero eran un único fin, los fuegos danzaron por doquier, los movimientos eran rápidos y la cara que se mostraba ante nosotros denotaba terror, un terror que nos hizo bien a ambos pues se tenia merecido ese fin que le íbamos a otorgar sin posibilidad de clemencia, mas... fue otro quien se cobro esa vida, alce mi vista para observar la visión que se mostraba en el cielo, una nueva luna, que restauraría el equilibrio, y no dude entonces en alzarme contra Zuko en un movimiento rápido así alejándolo del camino que el espíritu del océano había emprendido hacia Zhao, lo apreso y no tardo en llevárselo con el en un ultimo intento de saciar su furia.

Cuando logre alzarme en pie de esa batalla que se había llevado acabo no quedaba rastro todo había quedado atrás en un recuerdo que todos esperamos olvidar, nos reunimos con Iroh y con un poco de "imaginación" logramos tener un pequeño bote en el que alejarnos del lugar.

Me temo que ya nada sera como antes conocíamos todo cambiara drasticamente, tras llegar sobre tierra firme, no dude en despedirme de ambos, ellos seguirían su camino y yo el mio, aunque no negaba que en otros momentos nos volviéramos a chocar, mas al contrario, predecía de antemano que ocurriría no mucho tiempo después, pero aun así debía recorrer algunos lugares y aprovechar el tiempo para recabar información que últimamente me era escasa.

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^ se agradece cualquier comentario en el próximo capitulo se inicia lo mejor y los cambios serán mucho mas drásticos de los que se han echo hasta ahora espero que les agrade y dejen algún comentario me animan mucho XD**


	5. Abandonando la nación

**5- Abandonando la nación**

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que me separe de todos, he conseguido mucha información, se donde localizar una gran biblioteca que me servirá para aumentar mis conocimientos, que tan avanzados van los guerreros del fuego, y también como van los ejércitos de la tierra, como poder pasar a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se y además me parece que pronto voy a encontrarme con los dos alocados del fuego, pero también tengo un mal presentimiento y eso no me hace mucha gracia.

Era un día tranquilo cuando me encamine por toda la zona de costa, no había nada que hacer que me llamara de gran manera la atención, cuando aviste a lo lejos un barco de la nación del fuego que se aproximaba, me acerque a la costa ocultándome entre los arboles y rocas del lugar y aprecie como de el bajaba una mujer una joven, agudice mi vista y lo que mis ojos delataron no me pareció en lo mas mínimo agradable, era Azula. Tras pensarlo unos instantes me cole en el interior del barco y me ice sin problema con unas ropas de esa tripulación.

He pasado una noche en el interior del barco y no he conseguido averiguar de quien se trata pero al parecer hoy en la mañana lo averiguare puesto que si el engaño sale bien ellos caerían hoy en la mañana. No podre soportar mas tiempo en este lugar solo entre para averiguar cuales eran sus motivos que los traían a parar a esta zona, pero me esta resultando casi imposible saber el motivo, y sobretodo me resulta imposible el tener que tratar con la víbora que gobierna el barco, en eso Azula de nuevo comienza a darnos sus instrucciones detalladas.

-Bien mis guerreros- comienza a hablar Azula –ahora en pocos minutos aparecerán los prisioneros, ni se os ocurra mencionar alguna palabra sobre esto, en cuanto pisen cubierta los arrestareis ¿Entendido?- dice de muy mala manera amenazándonos a todos los presentes.

-Si- contestamos todos.

En eso que a lo lejos diviso dos figuras no las distingo pero cada vez que se acercan mas me sorprendo mucho, se trata de los dos, tanto el príncipe como Iroh están cayendo de cabeza en la trampa, es imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta.

-Hermano tío me alegra que decidieran venir- habla con fingida amabilidad.

-¿Alteza esta lista para partir?- pregunta el capitán del navío.

-Si ahora nos dirigimos a casa- vuelve ha hablar la arpía enmascarada.

-Ya han oído a la princesa levanten ancla nos llevamos a los prisioneros- las palabras del capitán los delataron y azula no tardo en exponer su clara mueca de enfado, fue por eso que comenzó una pelea entre Zuko y Azula, mientras que Iroh no cesaba en sus movimientos para librarse del los demás soldados que cubrían el lugar.

Pero en eso que Azula le lanza un rayo al príncipe, que por escasos instante Iroh logro desviar, cuando esta, callo al agua marchamos del lugar, yo escape antes que ellos imaginándome que ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia, pero no me importo ya me reuniría con ellos en otro lugar.

Los logre alcanzar en la orilla de un rió, y desde la zona enfrente a ellos pude distinguirles las intenciones, me encamine lentamente para quedar frente a ellos y que pudieran verme.

-Príncipe, general Iroh- saludo desde la otra orilla del río, ellos al verme se ponen en posición de defensa pero entonces me quito el casco y al parecer se relajan.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Níger?- me pregunta el príncipe.

-Dar un simple paseo- ironizo mientras señalo mis ropas.

-¿Por qué llevas las ropas de los soldados de Azula puestos?- me pregunta intrigado de nuevo.

- Como tu tío bien sabe me dedico ha infiltrarme en barcos y lugares por el estilo, y es por eso de mis ropas, ¿no me visteis mientras luchabais contra los soldados de Azula?, yo también estaba de vuestro bando luchando- les reprocho.

-Bueno ya eso no importa- comenta él.

-Y ¿eso por que?- le pregunto divertida.

-Porque ya de seguro nos mandaran soldados para que nos capturen- explico el mientras que jugaba con la daga con la cual ambos se habían cortado las coletas en señal de que dejaban el imperio del fuego.

-Y ¿Qué pasa por eso?- le pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Cómo que pasa? ahora les pondrán precio a nuestras cabezas- dice el furioso.

-Tampoco eso es algo que te deba asustar príncipe- contesto con una sonrisa mientras veo que Iroh también esta sonriendo.

-Claro que pasa- sigue quejándose.

-No no pasa- le digo yo mientras busco algo en el interior de mi mochila –mira- le digo mientras le lanzo un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta él al cogerlo.

-Ábrelo y veras- le digo con un gesto de mano, en eso ambos lo leen Iroh me mira impresionado y el príncipe mira el cartel para luego decir.

-¿Que ocurre con este cartel de se busca?- me pregunta.

-Nada, nada- le contesto con una sonrisa –bueno de cierta manera yo he ayudado a dos exiliados del imperio, así que seguro también me busquen- digo muy divertida –me pasas la daga- se la pido entonces el príncipe me lanza la daga que cazo al vuelo.

-¿Tu también te vas a cortar la coleta?- me pregunta sorprendido.

-No lo cierto es que yo ya me la corte hace mucho tiempo- digo mientras me desato la cinta que ataba el moño de la nación, y me hago una coleta simple dejando mechones caer libres sobre mi rostro, en eso me deshago de las pesadas armaduras y me quedo con mis ropas normales.

-¿Eres mujer?- me pregunta impresionado el príncipe, la verdad es que su cara necesita un marco en estos momentos.

-¿Aun creías que era un hombre? tu tío ya conocía de mi secreto- me burlo de él-

-¿Tío?- pregunta todavía impresionado dirigiéndole una mirada a este.

-Si esta jovencita es una buena espía y una gran maestra fuego- explica Iroh.

-Como que sabias eso y jamás me lo contaste- critico sorprendido.

-No tenía por que- se defiende Iroh haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno ya que veo que vosotros también sois buscados por la nación del fuego, será mejor que os acompañe por un periodo de tiempo- les digo con una sonrisa, cosa que parece reconfortarles.

-Bueno y como es que tu también estas buscada por la nación del fuego- me pregunta Zuko.

-La verdad no te la contare todavía pero si lees el pergamino que te he pasado sabrás algo pues ese pergamino que tienes en las manos es el pergamino que pone precio a mi cabeza- tras decirle eso, él comienza a leer para luego sorprendido gritar.

-¡Tanto cuesta tu cabeza!- si no lo oyeron en la tribu agua del sur, no lo oyó nadie.

-Si- le conteste con simplicidad.

Las palabras no se alargaron mucho pues cruce el rió para quedar frente a ellos, y nos encaminamos sin ningún rumbo aparente, pero... los días serian algo normal, las cosas no cambiarían tanto como había esperado.

Mientras yo estaba sentada en una roca intentando estudiar un viejo pergamino, Zuko había decidido ir a buscar comida e Iroh se dedicaba a observar una flor que decía que podía servir para hacer té.

-Ya vasta deja de quejarte Zuko- dije divertida despegando mis ojos del pergamino.

-No, puedo no encontramos comida y encima él- dijo señalando a su tío –no hace mas que observar plantas- reprocho.

-Si queréis yo busco la comida, es algo simple de hacer y por cierto ten cuidado Iroh con las flores que usas para tus té- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia unos matorrales, en eso que Zuko me seguía.

-¿Cómo es que tú encuentras comida tan fácilmente?- me pregunto intrigado.

-Es fácil pescar- le conteste mientras le miraba hacer un gesto de no entender en eso alce mi ceja divertida -No me digas que jamás has pescado- le pregunte entre risas.

-No ¿que pasa con eso?- me reprocho mal humorado.

-Nada lo primero, busca algún gusano o una lombriz- le dije mientras yo comenzaba a rebuscar entre la arena.

-¿Un gusano?-

-¿Con que sino quieres pescar?-

-Bueno ya lo busco- dijo mas tranquilo. Después de una abreviada clase de pesca nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Iroh, yo con barios pescados de gran tamaño y Zuko con un renacuajo pinchado en un palo.

En eso que al llegar Iroh nos llamo y comenzó ha hablar mientras nos daba la espalda y seguía mirando la planta que antes le interesaba tanto.

-¿Recordáis que os dije que esa flor podía ser té?-

-Si- conteste yo con una sonrisa.

-No lo hiciste- dijo asustado Zuko.

-¿Hacer el que?- pregunte yo intrigada.

-Hacer un té con ella- contesto Iroh –y si lo hice y no era la planta que yo pensaba- dijo volteándose para mostrar su rostro lleno de sarpullido, en eso yo empecé ha reír mientras dejaba que los peces cayeran al suelo y Zuko se asustaba de lo que veía.

-Pero mirar lo que encontré estas vallas que son buenas para curar sarpullidos, o eran venenosas y producían ceguera no me acuerdo- dijo el mientras se rascaba todo el cuerpo en eso Zuko le quito las vallas y las lazo lejos.

-No sigas experimentando con plantas que no conoces- grito Zuko.

-Mejor buscamos ayuda y te curamos- dije yo dejando de reír mientras que miraba el sarpullido que tenia plagando su cuerpo -tampoco creo que sea tan cierto lo que dicen de que esa planta mata- agregue.

-¿Si pero hacia donde al reino tierra o al del fuego?- pregunto Iroh.

-En el de tierra si nos descubren nos apresaran, y en el de fuego nos enviarían a Azula- contesto Zuko.

-Entonces al reino tierra- dijimos los tres a la vez. Y así partimos hacia el reino tierra.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a una casa de curanderas en las que intentaron sanar a Iroh.

-A quien se le ocurre hacer té con una planta que desconoce- me quejo yo burlonamente mientras jugaba con un pequeño gatito que rondaba la zona.

-Ya dije que la confundí- se disculpa Iroh.

-Bien, bueno aquel lugar seguro es bueno para que te curen las ronchas- dije yo alegremente señalando lo que desde lejos había visto.

Tras eso pasamos a esa casa y hay comenzaron a asistir a Iroh.

-No son de por aquí ¿cierto? Si lo fueran sabrían que no deben tocar esa flor, y menos bebérsela en té- dejo la chica que le trataba las heridas.

-Si- río Iroh.

-¿De donde vienen?- pregunto ella.

-Venimos, de muy lejos- contesto Zuko sin hacerse esperar.

-Ciertamente somos refugiados, la nación del fuego nos hizo mucho mal tiempo atrás- explique sin mentir pero solo nombrando lo que me interesaba para convencerla.

-¿Tienen nombres?- pregunto de nuevo la joven.

-Claro que los tenemos, yo soy Lee y él es mi tío hmm Mushi y ella…- dijo Zuko pero por suerte le corte antes de que digiera una burrada.

-Yo soy Hoshi- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Si mi sobrino le llamamos Júnior- dijo Iroh por que no le había gustado el nombre.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaran con mi madre a cenar- nos propuso la joven, tras esas escuetas palabras no pude mas que afirmar cuantas veces pude con mi cabeza, pero no parecía que todos pensásemos lo mismo.

-Lo siento tenemos prisa- contesto Zuko.

-Pero Júnior- le dije cogiéndole del brazo –no debes ser mal educado, cuando te invitan has de aceptar- proseguí con mis palabras mientras que un rugir de tripas nos delataba a ambos -ademas, es cierto que necesitamos algo de comer- agregue cabizbaja.

-Que bien entonces acompáñenme- contesto la muchacha de nombre Song.

Durante la cena hemos estado muy bien la chica y su madre nos han contado que eran refugiados, pero la cosa se tenso por momento cuando esta hablo sobre los padres y le pregunto a Zuko, tras contestar no dudo en salir del lugar, y Song no tardo en seguirlos.

-Nuestras familias no son demasiado apreciadas por el reino del fuego- bromee sutilmente apoyada por Iroh.

-Ya veo- contesto la madre -¿y que hay de tu familia? Si no es molestia- me pregunto.

-La miá...- un silencio inundo la sala -a mis padres los asesinaron los de la nación del fuego- conteste segura -pero eso ya quedo atrás, es por eso que ahora debemos reunirnos todos para acabar con los ejércitos del fuego- añadí mientras me apoyaba sobre la mesa en la cual los caldos comenzaron a hervir, no tardo entonces en que Iroh me calmara y mire con miedo la sorpresa de la mujer.

-¿Son del fuego?- exclamo asustada.

-No... no se preocupe, solo yo, pero no sigo al fuego, solo que nací allí pero soy totalmente fiel a las demás naciones, siento igual o mas odio que ustedes hacia la nación del fuego, por favor no se asuste- intente calmarla, dudo un poco pero pareció aceptar mis palabras -de nuevo lo siento, no pretendí asustarla-

-No... no importa- añadió ella aun intranquila, tras eso no quise pasar mas rato en el lugar para evitar que esta se asustara mas de mi y pidiendo permiso me salí de la sala.

Tras esta cena deliciosa y un poco de descanso decidimos marcharnos del lugar, y así lo hicimos ns despedimos, con cierta "delicadeza, y de nuevo regrese a disculparme con la mujer que pareció ya entenderme algo mejor pues su sonrisa lo mostraba.

Ya estábamos por irnos cuando Zuko no hizo otra cosa que robarles su ave de monta, yo seguía con el mió así que ellos cabalgan en el que robaron, pero me sentí mal por tal acto, esa familia nos ayudó mucho y no se merecían que se les hiciera tal jugarreta.

-Iroh, os alcanzo mas adelante vi algo que me gustaría estudiar, no tardo mucho no os perdáis- me despido con una sonrisa y me vuelvo en dirección a la casa en la cual cenamos, ahí veo que Song estaba sentada en el porche y se sorprendió de verme, baje de mi montura y me acerque ha ella, no tarde en buscar algo en mi mochila y cuando lo halle, se lo coloque en las manos.

-Toma- le digo dándole un pequeño saco.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta extrañada.

-Tómalo como pago por el ave- le digo un poco apenada, en eso habré la bolsa y observa lo que hay tras eso levanta la cabeza confundida y la verdad lo entiendo.

-Observé que cerca de aquí hay un mercado de especias si vendes el contenido de ese saco conseguirás mas dinero del que vale el ave, esa especia es muy cara y difícil de encontrar, así que no te dejes engañar por los comerciantes- le explico para luego darme la vuelta y montar de nuevo en el ave –por cierto gracias por todo- me despido antes de partir mientras, que la muchacha me sigue observando sorprendida.

Llevamos días caminando o cabalgando según el momento indicado y ya estamos agotados,pero hay algo que no consiento, no se como no hacen algo de beneficio tan solo se sientan en mitad de la calle a pedir esto es vergonzoso, yo cuando fui desterrada me busque un oficio, conseguí dinero, me seguí entrenando y mas tarde me metí en el barco para buscar al avatar, pero ¿esos dos que hacen? Nada absolutamente nada, Iroh, busca plantas para su té, Zuko, se sienta y ve pasar a la gente pero ni ayuda ni nada de nada. ¡Ya estoy harta! menos mal que yo no estoy para hacer lo que ellos hacen, si pareciera que yo les tengo que sacar las castañas del fuego, esto es inaguantable_, _me apoye hace rato ya contra la pared y mis brazos cruzados, atenta a su calma que seguían manteniendo, no me era posible ya aguantar todo eso, no eran mendigos, que se alzasen y se buscaran la vida, pero... no aun no hacían eso.

Tras el largo rato en el que mi cabeza me indicaba que los dejara ahí tirados y me olvidara de ellos, un hombre se acerco y se puso delante de ambos proponiendoles un trato, un sucio trato, lo mire con todo el odio que tenia en mi interior, esos dos podían ser estúpidos y vagos pero no eran payasos, bufe con molestia cuando una pequeña idea surco mi cabeza, me acerque hacia el hombre y con sorna me apoye sobre sus hombros mirando con burla a Iroh y a Zuko.

-¿Es divertido verdad?- rió junto a el mientras miro como Iroh hace los esfuerzos por danzar.

-Si preciosa mucho- me dice ese tipo, claramente me repugna, pero debo tratar con el si quiero conseguir la comida que requerimos para largo tiempo.

-Estos dos me aburren demasiado- añado con pereza mientras que miro hacia otro lado -que tal si me invitas a algo y nos divertimos un rato- le propongo al hombre, cosa que parece alegrarlo.

-Claro como no a una mujercita tan bonita, hay que invitarla a una copa- me dice mientras me rodea los hombros con su brazo alzo una ceja con repugnancia, pero no se lo dejo ver, en eso le lanza la moneda de oro a Iroh y mientras Zuko me mira muy malhumorado, parece como si me quisiera matar.

Tras una pequeña caminata llegamos a una taberna en la cual pedimos algo de tomar, estábamos hablando ambos de temas triviales, yo le ofrecía de tomar cada vez que se le gastaba el vasito, y ya después de unas tres botellas de alcohol de las cuales no probé ni gota el hombre ya no se mantenía ni en pie, cuando pude verificar que este estaba totalmente fuera de si cogí mi mochila y me marche ha donde se encontraban aun los dos buenos para nada pidiendo.

-¿Te has divertido?- me pregunto Iroh con una sonrisa al verme.

-Claro que si, siempre me divierto- reí con sorna mientras me apoyaba de nuevo contra la pared, a la par Zuko que no entendía nada me miraba de mal y la verdad que es comprensible que no entienda nada.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de irte con ese tipo y además reírte de Iroh?- me gritó.

-Eso no te importa- le conteste como si nada.

-Como que no me importa es mi tío y te has burlado de el- gritó en eso que la gente ya nos miraba y eso es algo que no me gusta así que le tape la boca y me lo lleve a un callejón donde no me mirase todo el mundo.

-¡Te puedes callar o tienes que andar formando escándalo cada dos pasos que des!- le gruñí.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- me reprochó de igual manera.

-Mira- le dije alzando un pequeño saco de tela que el miro y no comprendió –a mi también me ha molestado que se burlasen de Iroh así que cállate- le grite.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué le apoyaste al hombre?- volvió a gritarme.

-Mira lo que hay dentro de la bolsa- le dije mientras se la lanzaba bruscamente.

-¡Oro!- dijo sorprendido tras haber abierto el saquito.

-Esa es la bolsa que llevaba ese desgraciado, ¿Por qué crees si no que me iba a ir con ese asqueroso a tomar algo?- le pregunte acusadoramente.

-¿Se la robaste?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si que pasa, no ofrecen esas recompensa tan solo por que traicione al imperio también es por la multitud de robos y malas pasadas que he hecho durante años- le dije seriamente –bueno será mejor que busquemos algún lugar para pasar la noche, ya esta oscureciendo- le añadí para luego dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba Iroh.

Después de eso buscamos un lugar en el cual descansar, no tardamos mucho en encontrarlo e intentar dormir, pero eso era algo que yo no pude hacer puesto que el sueño mió había desaparecido hacia horas, así pues decidí dar una paseo hasta que me entrara el sueño.

Fue entonces cuando me estaba alejando del lugar que habíamos escogido para pasar la noche y vi salir a Zuko de la casa, al parecer intentaba que nadie lo viera, pero no pareció contar con mis desvelos, me pareció raro pero iba de negro y llevaba la mascara azul en la mano, fruncí el ceño iba a usar de nuevo al "espíritu azul", no es algo muy agradable de saber que pretenda usarlo ahora, ya no estamos enfrentándonos al reino del fuego, así pues por precaución lo seguí.

Estuve siguiéndolo por un largo rato hasta que pareció pararse en lo alto de una casa, se asemejaba a un animal que había localizado a su presa, observe mejor y me di cuenta de quien era su presa era el hombre con el cual me había ido a beber, Zuko en un instante, lo ataco y lo dejo inconsciente para mas tarde robarle las espadas, no pude mas que gruñir en un intento frutado de gritar, me moví rápida hacia el y me deje caer tras suyo mirándolo muy seriamente.

-¿Que pretendes hacer ahora?- le acuse -¿robarle a los que no tiene nada?- añadí.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, ademas ¿que haces de nuevo siguiéndome?- me encaro.

-Esta vez no fue mi intención seguirte tan solo estaba desvelada, pero esas ropas te delataron, pensé que solo las usabas cuando era estrictamente necesario, no para cobrarte unas simples venganzas por pequeñas burlas-

-Yo las uso cuando me sean necesarias no tengo motivos para no hacerlo- su mirada denotaba furia hacia mi pero no tarde en encararlo aun mas si se podía.

-Si pero no somos ladrones-

-¿Lo dices tu? ¿La que acrecentá el precio de su cabeza con multitud de robos?-

-Mis robos tuvieron motivo- lo vi quitarse la mascara con frustración mientras me amenazaba con una de las espadas.

-Me da igual lo que opines no pienso hacer caso a una simple campesina como eres tú- me grito.

-No soy una simple campesina como crees- le conteste mientras no dudaba en situarme en posición de ataque si se atrevía a golpearme no se lo pondría fácil.

-¡Eso me da igual!- me grito antes de abalanzarse contra mi en su ataque, su ira lo cegaba, así que no me fue difícil anular dicho ataque, con mis brazos le inmovilice los suyos y lo lance contra la pared.

-No pienso entorpecerte mas si así lo deseas, pero deberías mirar mas por los que tienes a tu alrededor y no simplemente mirar por ti mismo como siempre haces, tus actos perjudican a mas gente de la que crees- le hable seria y de mala gana antes de darle la espalda y para retomar mi camino, me era inútil una batalla en estos momentos, y mas si a ese cabeza dura no le lograba convencer, así pues me retire del lugar.

Ya han pasado varios días y los saqueos de Zuko son mas seguidos ahora incluso los lleva acabo durante el día, cuando yo robaba era por necesidad y siempre le robaba a tipos groseros y pudientes, pero el roba incluso a los mas pobres esto no es de lógica, si robas al que no tiene te conviertes en un ser indeseable.

-Iroh, esto ya se esta pasando de la ralla- le dije muy seria al viejo.

-Lo se- me contesto de igual manera mientras observaba a Zuko que se encontraba sentado en un árbol por delante nuestra.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte y en eso me miro extrañado –recuerda que una vez me contrataste- añadí con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, entonces vigílalo y si te parece que ya es suficiente detenlo como puedas- me dijo el aun serio –no quiero que acabe convirtiéndose en un ladrón de caminos- finalizo agachando la cabeza.

-Bien lo haré, esto será divertido- conteste a la par que me alzaba en pie y buscando algo en mi mochila, al encontrarlo lo saque y se lo mostré a Iroh, la mascare que un día me dio.

-¿Aun la guardabas?- me pregunto divertido.

-Claro nunca se sabe cuando puede ser útil de nuevo- conteste con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de eso estuve tras Zuko varios días y un par de veces me enfrente a el para evitar que robara a ciertas personas pero al final seguía robando. Pasaron los días y Iroh tuvo una charla con él después de eso el se marcho por toda una noche y a la mañana siguiente regreso al parecer había pensado sobre todo eso y aquí estamos pendientes de lo que diga.

Me sorprendió el ver su reacción, las cosas las había pensado si, pero de la manera errónea, no tardo en decirnos que lo que debía hacer era buscar su propio camino, y así lo hizo pues partió del lugar dejándonos allí, ladee levemente la cabeza para ver como Iroh estaba cabizbajo.

-Iroh, no te preocupes de seguro se las apañara- intente animarlo, pero dio como resultado algo que yo no tenia planeado.

-Y si no sabe- dijo desesperado –hazme un favor- me dijo mientras me agarraba las manos y eso me asusto realmente.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunte asustada.

-Vigílalo y ayúdalo- me suplico, no se por que me tengo que meter en tantos líos ¡Fui entupida al acceder ha trabajar para él!

-Bien, pero estate seguro que voy a ser bien brusca con él no pienso sacarle las castañas del fuego todo el rato- dije desganada.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y le caían largos lagrimones por la cara.

-Ya para que tampoco es para tanto, bueno si no quiero perderlo de vista será mejor que me valla- le dije despegándomelo de encima, para luego coger mi mochila y montar en mi ave –cuídate, que no estaré aquí para salvarte- le dije burlona.

-No te preocupes de mí, pero si de Zuko- me dijo mientras me despedía con la mano. Ciertamente fui tonta aceptando trabajar para él menudos líos en los que me meto yo sólita.

Me tarde poco encontrarlo lo cierto es que su rastro es fácil de seguir, desde la distancia no perdía su rastro, es una zona desconocida para mi, es por eso que debí andar con cuidado, no se que tan avanzados estén los ejércitos del fuego por aquí, así pues con precaución se evitan problemas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hace dia que sali tras el, lo sigo a distancia vigilandolo de antemano, pero no hay nada negativo que pueda hacer, mas bien es que no hay nada, un desierto de rocas sin apenas agua ni nada que comer, lleba tiempo sin probar bocado ni beber, no previno el largo viaje, asi pues no trajo nada, en mis bolsas apenas quedan un poco de carne seca y un par de mendrugos de pan, tampoco estoy muy bien provista como deveria, pero algo siempre es mejor que nada.

A lo lejos diviso un pueblo no parece ser muy rico, pero es lo suficiente para que los habitantes sobrevivan, sera un lugar idóneo para poder descansar por un tiempo y reponer provisiones, ademas, mi ave necesita, comer y beber incluso descansar.

No me dio tiempo ni a descender de mi monta cuando pude apreciar como Zuko ya estaba en problemas, no dude en intentar evitar cualquier alboroto, pero no fue necesario, el cansancio acumulado de Zuko le hizo reaccionar de una manera no violenta, cosa extraña.

Fue entonces que me desvié del lugar, me encamine hacia una posada, debía tratar de descansar y dudo mucho que aunque Zuko sea un cabezón, marche sin antes descansar y comer algo.

Cuando llegue a una posada el posadero me hablo de que aquí el ejercito no ayuda al pueblo sino que eran unos ladrones, eso debe ser por que los guardias que hay en este pueblo son tan solo los restos del ejercito de la tierra, son los que no sirven para las filas, por desobediencia o simple carencia de habilidades útiles.

Tras poder conseguir un lugar en la posada, me cambie de ropas, las miás andaban ya demasiado sucias para seguirlas llevando, fue entonces cuando un simple paseo, me despejo un poco mis ideas antes de regresar a comer algo, pero hubo algo que me sorprendió, la ave de monta de Zuko estaba en una casa descansando, la mire curiosa mientras que desde lejos, no me costaba mucho situarme sobre un tejado de la zona, busque con mi vista el paradero de príncipe pero fue algo que no logre, hasta que mis ojos se desviaron de las calles a los demás tejados, allí fue cuando lo encontré, estaba tratando de ayudar a arreglar un tejado, una sutil risa se me escapo, no era demasiado mañoso en su tarea, mas al contrario no sabia ni como clavar un simple clavo.

Pase un rato vigilando que no ocurriera nada malo, pero no tarde en aburrirme ademas mis tripas ya pedían por algo de comer, descendí del tejado con pereza y sin prisa me encamine de nuevo hacia la posada, al llegar todo olía delicioso, no pude evitar encaminarme sis miramiento hacia la sala donde se serian las comidas, y quede sorprendida, de lo vació del lugar, apenas si había una o dos persona, me senté en una mesa y espere paciente a la mujer que llevaba el negocio.

-¿El menú del día?- me pregunto y afirme con la cabeza, a lo que ella con una sonrisa desvió de nuevo sus pasos hacia la cocina, para no tardar en aparecer de nuevo con un plato caliente en las manos, me lo sirvió y se disponía a marchar pero la detuve.

-Perdona, pero ¿por que hay tan pocas gentes en el lugar?- le pregunte, en eso ella sonrió y se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Te han informado ya de lo que ocurre con nuestros guardias?-

-Si-

-Pues debido a eso muchos de los turistas que antes paraban en el pueblo de camino a ciudades mas pudientes, optan ahora por saltarse esta parada, temen que sean robados- me explico.

-Pero... ¿no podéis hacer nada para evitar eso?-

-Me temo que no, nuestros soldados marcharon hace tiempo, ahora los que quedamos en el pueblo somos simples aldeanos que trabajamos en nuestros campos o granjas, no somos guerreros, y por muchos que seamos no podemos contra maestros tierra- me volvió a explicar, mientras que yo bufe molesta -y a ti ¿que es lo que te trae a este lugar?- me pregunto esta vez retomando su anterior sonrisa.

-Digamos que cuido de un torpe- conteste alegre.

-¿Un torpe?- rió ante mi comentario.

-Si, pero al parecer no tengo motivos para tenerlo que vigilar por el momento- agregue.

-Me alegro de eso, puesto que si ese "torpe" te hubiera dado mas trabajo ahora mismo no estarías aquí- comento -soy Cei- se presento mientras me tendía una mano.

-Níger-

-Si tienes algún problema o requieres de algo, no dudes en preguntarme- se ofreció antes de levantarse del lugar con gracia y regresar a la cocina.

-Lo haré un gusto en conocerla- le conteste vivaracha antes de retomar mis intenciones de acallar mi estomago.

Descanse un largo rato, me dio tiempo a comer y a dormir, y en la noche, con el ambiente de la ciudad despejado, me aliste para dedicarle un rato de tiempo a mis entrenamientos, que hacia tiempo que no retomaba, me encamine hacia las afuera, y encontré el lugar idóneo un bonito prado de girasoles, sonreí antes, de desenvainar mis armas y comenzar con esa danza que me resultaba relajante, pero esa paz no duro mucho a lo lejos escuche como un muchacho se esforzaba en golpear algo, mi interés me movió hacia el lugar pudiendo ver como, el chico comenzaba a dar estocadas con las espadas, como si se trataran de palos.

Alce una ceja con diversión, estaba claro que no sabia usarla, pero también se denotaba que hacia los esfuerzos por intenta que sus movimientos fueran certeros, espere apoyada un árbol a lo lejos para ver como este muchacho conseguía cansarse sin lograr nada certero, en eso... que vi a lo lejos aparecer otra sombra, pude identificarla tras unos instantes y no fue mucha la sorpresa, ya los había visto en la tarde juntos, al pequeño y a Zuko, pero lo que si me extraño fue el echo de que contrario a lo que normalmente hacia no lo regaño por haber cogido sus armas, sino que le enseño como debía manejarlas, una sutil sonrisa se poso en mi rostro y sin tardarme hable desde lejos.

_-_No sabia que impartías clases, si lo hubiera sabia me habrá apuntado- dije socarrona.

-¡Tú!- exclamo sorprendido -¿de nuevo me estas siguiendo?- me acuso, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Deberias acostumbrarte, es mi trabajo- comencé ha acercame hacia ellos con calma -bueno... como sigue la clase, me resulta interesante, puesto que una vez dijiste que no sabias usarlas- burle mientras me situaba cerca del muchacho que también esperaba atento las explicaciones, el rostro de Zuko en cambio se denotaba enfadado alzo sus espadas hacia mi y no dudo en hablar.

-¿En verdad quieres que te explique?-

-Claro- fue mi respuesta mientras que también desenfundaba mis armas.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se apodero de el antes de que sin apartarme los ojos le dijo al muchacho con diversión -Atento Lee, así es como deben usarse las espadas- y se abalanzo hacia mi en un constante ir y venir de ataque, algunos los paraba otros simplemente los esquivaba, sabia de buena manera, que el príncipe era mejor que yo con las espadas, pero era algo que no se lo dejaría ver tan fácilmente, le devolví varias de las estocadas, a la par que usaba los alrededores para coger cierta ventaja, me alzaba entre los arboles, me movía por los alrededores de las rocas y todo esto sin parar mis armas quietas, pude notar desde lejos como el pequeño Lee miraba impresionado esa batalla, cosa que me sonsaco una sonrisa, pero que a la vez me distrajo, una maniobra del príncipe me hizo caer, contra el suelo y en escasos segundo pude ver como sus espadas me amenazaban el cuello.

-Ves esta a sido un buena demostración- le dijo orgulloso Zuko.

-Tampoco te creas un excelente espadachín- le reclame con burla mientras que este miraba al muchacho y yo giraba sobre mi consiguiendo golpear sus piernas y así hacerlo caer, tras eso me posicione encima de el y le arrebate las espadas -no debes dar por vencido aun rival al cual no has visto perder la consciencia- le reproche quedando cara a cara.

Su mirada de malhumor me consiguió sacar una carcajada al igual que los aplausos sorprendidos del Lee, me alce sin problema y le tendí la mano Zuko para ayudarlo a levantar pero su orgullo le impidió aceptarla.

Tras eso, no tardaron en marcharse en su dirección mientras que yo me encamine hacia la posada, a descansar el resto de la noche.

Esta mañana me entere de boca de la posadera que han llegado noticias sobre los escuadrones tierra capturados durante un ataque, al parecer uno de los escuadrones, era de este pueblo, la posadera me ha dicho que tras saber la noticia los guardias que se encontraban bebiendo salieron en dirección a la casa de uno de los jóvenes que fueron apresados, le pedí que me dijera a que casa habían ido y la respuesta que me dio me puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, ya que la casa a la que habían ido era en la que se había alojado Zuko, tras eso recogí todas mis cosas, pague todo lo consumido y la habitación y marche en mi ave en dirección a la casa, al llegar la mujer me dijo que Zuko ya había partido y entonces seguí la dirección que ella me indico.

No tarde mucho en dar con el así pues descendí de mi montura y de mala gana me senté en el pasto alejada unos metros de donde se encontraba, sabia que lo debía seguir y aun así, se había marchardo en la mañana sin esperarme, no permitiría que se me escapara de nuevo, ya me ha tocado buscarlo por mas de una vez y ya empieza ha cansar.

-Podias haber esperado- le reproche, desde la distancia.

-¿Acaso no lo e echo?- me respondió con otra pregunta -me pare en el pasto, por que sabia que no dudarías en seguirme, aun no entiendo tus motivos para ello- agrego.

-Al parecer hay gente que se sigue preocupando por ti- comente sin interés mientras que miraba hacia un lateral puesto que me pareció escuchar un ruido, y a lo lejos pude divisar como un carruaje se acercaba a prisa levantando polvo -alguien se acerca- advertí mientras me alzaba, pero lo que vi me sorprendió era una mujer, la que con anterioridad me informo del paradero de Zuko, esta comento que los soldados había atacado al muchacho o algo similar y aprisa Zuko retomo su montura hacia el pueblo, no tarde en hacer lo propio, ese pueblo de nuevo estaba en problemas por sus propios soldados.

Tras eso lo seguí hasta la aldea de nuevo, llegamos y en poco nos vimos envueltos en una pela, los soldados nos atacaban sin compasión, pero eran fáciles de asustar, el problema llego cuando el líder de la banda, un maestro tierra con sus martillos inicio el ataque, algunas piedras eran esquivadas otras eran anuladas, pero aun así, un combate contra un maestro tierra sin usar nuestro propio elemento nos era desfavorable, Zuko tras una ferviente batalla callo al suelo inconsciente, en su lugar permanecí yo, las rocas eran grandes y la brutalidad de aquel hombre un obstáculo que había que salvar, me aproveche de todo el lugar, me alce sobre los tejados mientras que entretenía al hombre para que me prestara a mi atención y dejara a Zuko del otro lado, mas de una vez recibí un golpe, pero no me hicieron ceder en mi intento de hacerlo caer, salte desde uno de los tejados sobre el con mis dos espadas dispuestas a acabar con el pero no espere que me golpeara con uno de sus martillos, caí hacia uno de los lados perdiendo mis espadas, pero sin tiempo de recuperaras me tuve que defender cuerpo a cuerpo contra las rocas, mi rostro denotaba mi seriedad y concentracion, la danza se habia vuelto brusca, mis manos se movian en un contante baiben golpeando sus puntos de presion asi desequilibrando sus piedras que aun no dudaba en alzar, no llegaban a alcanzarme.

Así permanecí largo rato no tenia modo de defenderé de gran manera pues sin mis armas y sin mi fuego solo tenia que evitar que esas piedras me golpearan, pero su brazo me agarro con fuerza del cuello, trate de quitármelo de encima, me mantenía elevada sobre unos cuantos palmos del suelo, mis quejidos se hacían presentes en el silencio del lugar y mis manos se aferraban a su brazo en un intento de separarlo de mi cuello y tener una leve bocanada de aire que llenase mis pulmones, aun así me fue imposible, un ultimo quejido se escapo de mi garganta antes de notar como un calor abrasador se alzaba amenazante tras de mi, no pude ver nada pero temía que mi imaginación acertara y así fue no tarde en notar como sendas ráfagas de fuego pasaban a escasos milímetros de mi para apartar a ese brabucon y darme paso al aire que me era escaso, note entonces como un brazo se aferraba a mi cintura y me apartaba del lugar.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto presuroso Zuko, afirme con dificultad recobrando el aliento, antes de ver como este se abalanzaba de nuevo desplegando todo su fuego en contra de ese hombre, no duro demasiado entonces la batalla, las llamaradas alcanzaron al hombre y lo hicieron aventarse contra una de las paredes y provocando que sus propias piedras lo sepultaran.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el hombre acongojado ante él, me alce lo mas rápido que pude para así evitar que el mismo se delatase.

-Yo soy…- fue ha hablar cunado desde lejos lo corte mientras que alcanzaba mis armas sobándome la garganta.

-Kuroi- dije desde lejos -mi prometido- desvié la conversación, bien se sabia que el heredero de la nación del fuego no estaba prometido, así alejar cualquier sospecha.

-Sois de la nación del fuego- grito un anciano.

-Si pero somos exiliados, nosotros nos marchamos de allí ya que no apoyamos esta guerra- dije yo aun así todos nos miraban mal.

-Marchaos de este pueblo- dijo la madre del chico.

-Aquí no queremos a gente del reino del fuego- dijo el chico.

No dude en agarrar a Zuko del brazo y tirando de él, le dije que montara en su ave mientras le dedicaba una mirada de molestia, y no dude en montar en mi propia monta, partí cuanto antes pude sabiendo que tras mi iba el príncipe, las miradas de odio de los ciudadanos nos despideieron con odio, pero eso era algo que ya era contumbre en la vida diaria de un exiliado del fuego asi pues no le añadi una importancia de la que carecia, cuando ya nos habiamos apartado lo suficiente, pude apreciar como este mostraba un claro enfado asi pues no dude en preguntarle de mala manera.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- le pregunte muy enfadada.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- me pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Que querías? ¿que te dejara decir que eres el hijo del rey del fuego?, ya has visto como nos han tratado y eso que he dicho que éramos exiliados y no apoyábamos la guerra, si llegas ha decir tu verdadera identidad ¡nos habrían echado a piedras!- le reprocho yo.

-De igual manera ¿no tuviste nada mejor que inventarte a que era tu prometido?- dijo muy frustrado.

-No no se me ocurrió nada más que eso, que quieres no tenia tiempo para pensar nada más, ademas, se sabe que tu como príncipe no estas comprometido, era alejar mas las sospechas- le espete gritando.

-A mi no me chilles-

-Ni tu a mi tampoco-

-Yo te chillo si me da la gana para eso soy el príncipe-

-Ahora no eres el príncipe ahora eres de mi misma condición, eres un exiliado como yo-

-Cállate, exiliado o no sigo siendo el príncipe-

-Si ja príncipe ¿de que? De un reino que pide dinero por tu captura ¡ja!-

-Al menos no soy una campesina como tu-

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sea una campesina?- no aguante mas en esos momentos y no tarde en descender de mi montura para encararlo.

_-_No es muy difícil de ver-contesto mientras hacia también lo propio_._

-Pues has de saber que de campesina tengo poco, yo también era de tu grupo social tan solo que no era hijo del rey, pero claro como el señor príncipe se cree lo mas, nunca se fija en los que se encuentran a su alrededor-

-¡Callate!- No tardo en abalanzarse contra mi en un intento de atacarme pero no lo deje lo esquive y lo hice caer haciendo que se enfureciera mas y comenzara a usar su fuego control, yo hice lo propio y también lo hice desenfundandomis armas, la pelea se aagravabapor momentos, los golpes eran mas serios, y mas malintencionados, pero aun aasíno ccedíamos hasta que pasado el tiempo, ambos nos mmanteníamosen pie, frente al otro apoyados en nuestras propias armas, respirando agitadamente y con el cansancio palpable en el ambiente.

-¡Eres un engreído mimado!- le grite.

-Y tu una…¡imbécil pesimista!- me contestó pero ¿pesimista por que?

-¿Pesimista?-

-Que quieres no se me ocurrió nada mas- se quejo, en eso me deje caer sobre el suelo y mis carcajadas inundaron el lugar.

-Y ¿Ahora por que ríes?-

-No ves como no se puede preparar algo en un instante hay que pensarlo por rato y es por eso que me salio lo de que eras mi prometido- continué riendo tras mi breve explicación, mientras él me mira sorprendido y se sentaba igual que yo en la arena.

-Ahora ¿me puedes decir por que siempre me estas siguiendo?- me pregunta, mientras apoya la espalda en su ave.

-Ya te dije que sigo órdenes y de todas maneras no es la primera vez que te sigo ni la segunda- le contesto y bebo algo de agua recuperando en parte la compostura.

-¡¿Cuántas veces me has seguido ya?!- su molestia se acrecentó

-Pues…- lo medito un rato –siguiendo órdenes un montón y sin seguir órdenes unas pocas-

-Como cuales- me pregunta aun más molesto pero un poco intrigado.

-Pues una fue cuando… rescataste al avatar de las manos de Zhao, te acuerdas de ese enmascarado era yo- le digo mostrándole la mascara y veo que se queda muy impresionado.

-¿Eras tú?- me pregunta sorprendido.

-Si, y también la vez que perseguiste al avatar usando el collar de Katara, también era yo, y…-

-Ya vasta es suficiente- me corto.

-¿Qué pasa ya no quieres oír mas?- le pique.

-Ya vale será mejor que descansemos y sigamos con el viaje no quiero quedarme aquí en medio del desierto para siempre- me dijo molesto.

-Por mí de acuerdo- en eso me subí en mi monta y me puse en marcha, imitada por Zuko.


	6. Nuevos errores, nuevas ciudades

**6- Nuevos errores, nuevas ciudades.**

Ya han pasado varios días, desde que ocurrió lo de nuestra pelea, lo cierto es que ya nos llevamos mejor pero no mucho, hemos encontrado un rastro de lo que parece como ha dicho Zuko de una de las maquinas de su hermana Azula, así pues estamos siguiendo su rastro para averiguar hasta donde nos lleva, ademas parece ser que Zuko tiene ganas de enfrentarse a ella.

Tras largo rato galopando cuanto mas veloces pudieron nuestras montas, perdimos el rastro del vehículo de Azula, pero retomamos el de uno de sus animales de monta, nos dirigimos hacia una zona del desierto donde parecía que había un pueblo abandonado, en esos momentos ya me comencé a preparar por si acaso hay que enfrentarse a alguien y es por eso que me cubrí la cabeza con mi capucha y con una pequeña tela oculte mi rostro, para evitar que la arena del lugar me perjudicara en dicha pelea.

-¿Por qué te cubres el rostro?- me pregunta intrigado Zuko.

-Estamos en zonas de arenas, si en mitad de una batalla esa arena se levanta, estaríamos en desventaja a la hora de respirar con dificultad- le explico, pareció entender pues afirmo con la cabeza y no volvió a preguntar.

-Allí están- me señalo al frente, mire curiosa y pude distinguir las figuras de Aang y Azula, los cuales no parecían tardar en iniciar una pelea.

-¿Preparado?- le pregunte, y el afirmo, descendimos sin tardanza de nuestras monturas y nos aventamos al lugar, esa batalla seria épica, aunque nadie aun conocía el alcance que tendría.

Comenzaron a repartir golpes, se intercalaban de uno a otro lado, el fuego en ocasiones se veía acrecentado o menguado por el viento de Aang, pero aun así no era suficiente, mi objetivo era Azula, pero los demás, se tenían como rivales mutuamente, la pelea se extendida por todo el lugar, tejados, pisos altos, el suelo, la calle, todo, y se vio un mas aumentada cuando Katara y Sokka también se unieron a esta, los golpe, no cesaban Azula esquivaba golpes por doquier cuando no recibía uno de frente le llovían desde el cielo y así sucesivamente, al final logramos acorralarla, todos a su alrededor, una nueva chica también entro en batalla manejando la tierra, y Iroh hizo su aparición.

Estábamos por darle el golpe de gracia, pero azula en un intento de distraernos ataco a Iroh, tras eso todos lo atacamos de igual manera, pero aun así logro defenderse de dicho ataque y huir de la escena, mi atención tras eso no tardo en desviarse hacia Iroh, el cual tendido en el piso estaba inconsciente, corrí hacia este y mire que tal estaba, Zuko por su parte estaba mucho mas enojado, y los ataco a todos con su fuego a pesar de que intentara frenarlo, pero no lo logre.

-Zuko, debemos llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo, hay que mirarle la herida- le grito mientras miro la herida, no hubo respuesta, tan solo me ayudo a alzarlo, aun con su rostro encogido por la furia de ver a su tío inconsciente y mal herido y nos alejamos del lugar.

Cargamos a Iroh sobre una de nuestras monturas y no tardamos en partir lo mas rápido que pudimos, debíamos tratarlo a tiempo si no queríamos que la cosa empeorara, cuando divisamos una casucha medio derruida, nos guardamos ahí y atendimos la grave quemadura de su pecho, realmente le había dado de lleno unos milímetros mas y le habría alcanzado el corazón, de seguro habría sido fatal

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya han pasado dos días y Iroh no despierta Zuko esta desesperado y yo no se que mas hacer.

-No puede morirse ahora- se repetía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la casa como una fiera enjaulada.

-No morirá, seguro pronto despierta y empezara ha pedir té del que tanto le gusta- intento bromear, pero no lo logro, así pues agache la cabeza inconscientemente, las bromas no daban efecto para ninguno.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que muriese, es como si fuera mi padre- dice mientras se deja caer al suelo derrotado.

-No te preocupes- intento reconfortarlo, realmente se lo que es perder a los que quieres, y ese sentimiento es algo que no le deseo a nadie, pero... algo me llamo la atención y me hizo sobresaltarme mientras me dirigí todo lo rápido que pude hacia donde Iroh reposaba –¡se acaba de mover!- grite alertando a Zuko.

-¿De veras?- su ilusión era palpable en el ambiente y con una sonrisa reafirme mi posición.

-Si- así en poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, y tanto Zuko como yo nos alegramos mucho de ello.

-Tío- lo llama Zuko –Azula te atacó de sorpresa- le explica mientras Iroh intenta incorporarse. En eso Zuko le da un vaso de té –espero haberlo hecho como te gusta- le dice, pero cierto que ese té esta malísimo ya lo he probado y por poco me muero de lo malo que esta, Iroh bebe tranquilamente, pero su rostro delata que mis palabras son ciertas rio suavemente sin que Zuko me escuche, y sigo atenta a ellos.

Después de que han estado hablando un rato, Iroh le ha dicho que le va ayudar con el entrenamiento y como no yo también tengo que participar.

-Bien antes de todo- dice Iroh mientras sirve un poco de té –solo podrás pasar de un ejercicio a otro si obtienes…- habla muy seriamente mientras que ambos atentos esperamos sus palabras –la aprobación… de Níger-

-Mió ¿por que?- le pregunto.

-Porque tu también sabes controlar los rayos, ya te vi una vez y estoy seguro que a ti te hará mas caso que a mí- me explica Iroh, muy seguro de sus palabras, alzo una ceja dudosa y niego con la cabeza.

-Pero yo no quiero que me metas en este entrenamiento- me queje, pero como era costumbre, mis quejas no eran escuchadas.

Y tras un rato que intentara convencerlo de que yo también quería participar en el entrenamiento y de que el añadiese que no me hacia falta... comenzaron los entrenamiento, con muy mala fortuna para Zuko todo hay que decirlo.

-Esto no avanza, lo único que logro es que me explote en la cara como todo en la vida- se quejaba Zuko.

-No te preocupes esto necesita entrenamiento- le digo yo mientras estoy acostada en la rama de un árbol comiéndome una sabrosa manzana.

-Pero a mi nada me sale bien- sigue quejándose.

-Si ya te oí la primera vez, no hace falta que lo repitas, en cambio si es necesario que repitas las prácticas- le digo mirándole muy seriamente, en eso el bufa de disgusto –vamos a que esperas- le presiono y él comienza de nuevo.

Han pasado ya 5 horas y no ha avanzado nada estoy harta de oír explosiones.

-Zuko será mejor que pruebes con otro tipo de entrenamiento, te enseñare una técnica que no conoce Azula puesto que me la invente yo- dice Iroh, esto me intriga.

-Si, de verdad-

-Claro- contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo aprenderla yo también?- preguntó intrigada.

-Claro pero a ti no te hace falta puesto que tu tienes otra muy parecida esta es la técnica que uso para desviar los rayos.

-Si es esa entonces no me interesa yo ya me invente una hace años- digo con una sonrisa.

En eso le enseña los pasos, los movimientos y le da una charla, después de un largo rato ha conseguido aprenderla y realmente lo hace bien.

-Bien ya estoy preparado para los rayos- agrega Zuko.

-¿Pero que dices? No te voy a lanzar ningún rayo- le regaña Iroh.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y como quieres que entrene sino?- se queja él.

-Tu sabrás pero no me voy a arriesgar a matarte- dice muy serio Iroh para después irse hacia la casa.

-Pues entonces me buscare mi propio rayo- dice muy serio mientras mira hacia una tormenta, frunzo el ceño con brusquedad, sus intenciones están claras, y no pienso dejar que haga lo que el quiera arriesgando su vida, desciendo del árbol con calma... tanta que para quiero darme cuenta Zuko ya se ha ido, tras un gran gruñido por mi parte, salgo corriendo para darle alcance, pero se me hace difícil.

Cuando logra avistarlo, estaba en lo alto de una de las montañas frente a la tormenta, subí cuan rápido pude, pero aun así todavía quedaba el echo de convencerlo para que descendiera.

-¡Zuko! ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo aquí?- le grito realmente estoy furiosa.

-Nada que te incumba- me contesta, es un insolente.

-Ya baja de aquí antes de que te pase algo malo, o será mi culpa y tu tío me matara- le grito.

-No hasta que no haya finalizado mi entrenamiento en esta fase-

-Yo soy la que digo si pasas o no una fase del entrenamiento y digo que la has pasado, vamos vente conmigo y bajemos de la montaña- le digo mientras tiro de su brazo para que se mueva cosa que no consigo.

-No bajare aun-

-He dicho que bajes tu no sabes a lo que te expones, si te cae uno de esos rayos te matara- le reprocho poniéndome delante de él.

-No me matara-

-¡Si lo hará! así que bájate de la montaña ahora mismo- le grito de nuevo.

-No-

-¡Aparta!- le grito a la par que lo empujo y desvió uno de los rayos que iban directos a nosotros –¡bájate ahora mismo!-

-No, no pienso bajarme-

-¿Cómo que no?- mis palabras fueron rudas, y gracias a ellas uno de los rayos no me dio tiempo a desviarlo completamente y me daño parte de la espalda, cai de rodillas sobre la dura roca, y me apoye como pude para intentar no quedar desplomada contra el piso, la lluvia caí feroz y veía como hilos de agua caían desde mi nariz, note en poco como Zuko me agarraba para evitar que cayera y no pude mas que mirarlo con furia.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto asustado.

-Si, pero bájate ahora mismo, yo que se controlar estas técnicas, he perdido la concentración y me han dañado imagínate lo que te puede pasar a ti siendo novato- le grito mientras lo aparto con brusquedad de un manotazo -ten por seguro que como esta vez no sigas mis palabras conseguirás tu rayo, pero no lo podrás evadir- le amenazo mientras que pierdo las fuerzas en mis brazos y caigo contra el suelo seguida de un alarido de dolor.

No tarde mucho en notar como me agarraba y me cargaba en su espalda, los dolores eran insoportables me estabas abrasando la espalda y mis quejidos no cesaban.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en que nos alojamos Iroh llego corriendo.

-¡¿Qué a pasado?!-

-Por mi culpa un rayo le dio en la espalda- contesto Zuko.

-¿Cómo que un rayo? No te habrás atrevido a subir a la montaña con esa tormenta- le encara.

-Si lo hice- sus palabras se escucharon culpables mientras que agachaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?!- le regaña mientras toma unas vendas y unas hojas medicinales y comienza a tratarme la herida, agarre con fuerza las mantas sobre las que estaba apoyada, y grite cuando note como presionaba para que la herida se taponara.

Tras hacerme las curas el lugar se quedo en silencio, yo intente descansar todo cuanto pude que no fue mucho pues el dolor me recorría el cuerpo entero, hasta que por fin me deje vencer por el agotamiento. A la mañana siguiente no podía dejar de quejarme sin cesar

-¡¡¡Ahg!!! me duele mucho la espalda ese rayo debió darme realmente fuerte- me queje mientras que alzaba mi cabeza cuanto podía para ver como ambos aun permanecían dormidos, bufe con molestia y con insufribles dolores me alce dispuesta a salir del lugar.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia el árbol que poco tiempo atrás me había servido como asiento y sin mucha dilación me tumbe boca abajo sobre una de las ramas mas bajas, para así descansar, no sabia el motivo pero ese árbol me agradaba, mire el cielo y de nuevo un quejido de molestia se escucho.

-Anoche estaba negro el cielo y hoy esta libre de cualquier nube, quien lo hubiera imaginado- susurre antes de escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

-Tío despierta Niger no esta- grito Zuko escandalizado.

-¿Cómo que no esta que tonterías estas diciendo?- decía tranquilo Iroh -¡AAAAH! Es cierto no esta, a lo mejor la han raptado hay que ir a buscarla- añade con desesperación, alzo una ceja divertida, son demasiado melodramáticos.

-Escandalosos que estoy aquí afuera- les grito sin moverme ni un milímetro de mi posición, mientras veo como no tardan en salir.

-¿Que demonios haces ahí? No deberías moverte estas herida- me gruñe Iroh situándose debajo de la rama.

-No te preocupes si de aquí no me voy a mover en todo el día- le contesto con calma-

-¿Tu sabes lo asustado que estaba ayer?- me pregunto Iroh muy serio –te podrías haber matado-

-No te preocupes que no os librareis de mi tan fácilmente y de todas formas no fue mi culpa- conteste dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Zuko el cual bajo de nuevo la cabeza –bueno ya que no puedo entrenar a Zuko, lo haré desde aquí así que ya te estas preparando por que te aseguro que hoy vas a rogar por que se acabe el entrenamiento- le dije de mala uva a, el cual puso una expresión de pánico –vamos ¿a que esperas?- le metí prisa en eso se coloco en posición de ataque –muéstrame los movimientos que sabes del fuego control- le ordene mientras que Iroh me miraba extrañado.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- me pregunto Iroh.

-Por escarmiento por no haberme hecho caso ayer- le digo mientras no aparto la vista de Zuko –ese movimiento esta mal, levanta mas los brazos, repítelo hasta que yo te diga que esta bien- en eso veo como lo intenta hacer -mal... mal... mal... mal.... mal.... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... mal... ¡mal! joder Zuko ¿cuantas veces lo has hecho? ¿Quince? y ninguna bien ya te estas esforzando en hacerlo bien o no pararas hasta mañana- le grite frustrada.

Estuvo repitiendo cada movimiento hasta que me cansaba de verlo y entonces cambiaba ha otro, pero el caso es que no paro hasta que no estuvo tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad a causa del agotamiento, fue entonces cuando le dije que descansara, pero lo que me hizo gracia fue que en todo el día no se quejo en lo mas mínimo.

Pasaron dos días más y yo ya estaba mucho mejor, no me dolía aunque seguía llevando la venda para que la herida no se infectara, pero para mi mala suerte ya que nos íbamos y me tendría que despedir de mi árbol.

Al parecer nos dirigiremos hacia el oasis de las palmeras con neblina, ya que Iroh quería buscar algo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Por el camino no tuvimos ningún contratiempo, aunque con Iroh quejándose todo el rato era desesperante, yo también me encontraba mal, y en cambio no me quejaba aunque tampoco es que me doliera demasiado, ya es la cuarta vez que paramos por culpa de Iroh y sus múltiples quejas que nos han obligado a parar nuestra marcha.

No tardamos en descender de nuestras monturas cuando tuvimos que situarnos en posición de ataque puesto que el Coronel Monke y su tropa nos tenían rodeados, como ya es costumbre.

-Coronel que grata sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa, Iroh mientras que tanto yo como Zuko nos colocábamos en posición de ataque, tras eso el coronel dijo nos se que, de lo cual no me entere para después empezar ha atacarnos.

-Vinimos a apresar fugitivos- anuncio el coronel cosa que me hizo bufar de molestia, cada vez que decidíamos descansar algo o alguien nos interrumpían.

Asi fue que sin hacerse tardar una nueva pelea comenzó, no duro demasiado, eran grandes luchadores unidos, pero por separado no tenían sus complementarios, así después de unos pequeños momentos, nos pusimos en marcha en nuestras montas escapando del único que se mantenía en pie.

-Da gusto ver viejos amigos- se le escucho a Iroh muy contento mientras seguía galopando.

-¿No tienes viejos amigos que no quieran atacarte?- le pregunto Zuko.

-Humm que no quieran atacarme- no dio respuesta.

-Claro que los tiene- conteste muy segura recibiendo las miradas de ambos –los que ya andan bajo tierra- dije riendo para acelerar el paso con mi ave.

Tras un largo rato trotando al final conseguimos llegar al oasis en el cual pasamos a una posada del lugar.

Al llegar no dudamos en adentrarnos en una de las posadas del lugar, no era demasiado "elegante" pero me agradaba mucho, la gente que se encontraba en el interior eran todos de la calaña, los mejores para informarte sobre todo lo que ocurre por el mundo, estuve hablando con varios hombres que entre risas y charlatanerías me dieron cierta información, por otro lado Iroh se encontraba de lo mas a gusto en el local, pero Zuko... Zuko era otra cosa, sis sus quejas a diario eran muchas, en ese local se multiplicaban por cien.

-Ya cállate, deberías aprovechar para divertirte un rato- le reñí..

-No tengo por que callarme, no me gusta este lugar-

-Pues ya sabes donde esta la puerta- le señale la puerta tras de mi mientras que seguía atenta a la gente del local.

-Eres insoportable-

-¡Eh! Mirar, eso sí que es interesante- las palabras de Iroh interrumpieron nuestra disputa, dirigí mi vista hacia donde señalaba y pude ver como un par de hombre jugaban Pai Sho –creo que encontré a un amigo- añadió orgulloso mientras no se hacia tardar en acercarse al hombre –¿puedo jugar con usted?- le preguntó al hombre.

-El invitado juega primero- contesto el otro hombre, tras eso Iroh dejó su teja de la flor de loto blanca en el centro y luego comenzaron a poner fichas y a decir cosas carentes de sentido, yo recordaba esas misma palabras de haberlas escuchado en alguna otra ocasión cuando era pequeña y mi padre jugaba a Pai Sho, pero jamas las llegue a memorizar, o entenderlas, me resultaban extrañas y caóticas pero siempre con un orden preciso –bienvenido hermano la flor de loto se habré para quienes conocen sus secretos- dice el hombre.

-¿Tu sabes de que están hablando?- me preguntó Zuko.

-Claro, el Pai Sho no solo es un juego de apuestas es algo mucho mas importante- mi respuesta fue clara, pero aun así imprecisa, y el lo dejo notar cuando alzo una ceja en señal de no entenderme -no te preocupes yo tampoco se a que se refieren del todo, solo conozco algunas de sus palabras- añadí con una sonrisa.

-Se acabo- grito un hombre a mi espalda a la par que se alzaba bruscamente y se dirigía hacia nosotros –estos fugitivos vendrán con migo- sus palabras llamaron la atención del resto de la taberna cosa que se acrecentó de sobremanera cuando el hombre que jugaba junto a Iroh menciono el precio pagarían por nuestra captura, fue entonces cuando la taberna no dudo en entrar en conflicto, aprovechando el caos, logramos salir del local guiados por aquel hombre.

Tras huir nos metimos en el interior de una florería y allí el anciano nos dio la bienvenida.

-Es un honor recibir a un miembro, de tan alto rango de la orden del loto- le saluda a Iroh, en eso nos encaminamos hacia una puerta trasera que da a otra habitación, mientras que como no Zuko se sigue quejando ¡por dios! no se callara nunca. Luego de que Iroh tenga que disculparse por la falta de educación de Zuko y de que yo le diera una colleja por lo mismo, la ventanilla de la puerta se habré mostrando unos ojos.

-¿Quién toca la puerta del jardín?- preguntan desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Alguien que ha comido la fruta y saboreado sus misterios- responde Iroh, en eso abren la puerta e Iroh entra en su interior, Zuko también intenta entrar pero le prohíben el paso, en eso miro dudosa la puerta y no tardo en buscar entre mis ropas algo, cuando doy con ello lo muestro y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Yo también puedo pasar?-

-¿Una flor de loto blanco?- mira la teja -¿de donde la as sacado?- me pregunta inquisitoriamente.

-Mi padre me la dio-

-Dejala entrar, es hija de un anterior miembro- informa Iroh desde el interior, en eso asceden a dejarme entrar.

Una vez en su interior hablamos de los problemas que tenemos por el momento con la guardia imperial y también de otros temas, al final acabamos pidiendo unos pasaportes para poder pasar al reino de la tierra y dirigirnos a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

Al salir nos encontramos que Zuko se había dormido, y por el ruido de abrir la puerta estuvo apunto de atacarme. Luego de eso un joven entro a la floristería traía nuestros pasaportes y también nos advertía que fuera había alguien buscándonos y en efecto eran los mismos hombres de la noche anterior.

Al final acabamos saliendo camuflados, tanto Iroh, como Zuko iban escondidos en unos jarrones de flores mientras que yo con mi capucha puesta y un florero delante de mi cara iba andando al lado del muchacho.

Luego de un gran rato caminando llegamos a una zona donde estaríamos seguros al caminar a pie, allí nos despedimos del muchacho que nos ayudo y partimos hasta la zona donde se supone que nos esperaba una barco de transporte con el cual poder llegar a Ba Sing Se sin complicaciones.

Al llegar allí embarcamos con un gran número de refugiados, este barco nos proporcionara una casa durante un buen par de días. Mientras Iroh recordaba lo mal que lo paso en Ba Sing Se la vez que le arrebataron a su hijo mientras a la vez gastaba bromas que a mi me hacían gracia pero que a Zuko le molestaban.

-Ya estoy arto de vivir de esta manera, de comer esta comida putrefacta y de todo en general- se quejaba de nuevo Zuko.

-Tu siempre estas cansado de todo- le dije intentándolo picar cosa que no pude puesto que apareció otro chico cortándome la diversión.

-Todos estamos cansados de esta vida- dijo mientras me sonreía cosa que provoco que yo le mirara con burla –mi nombre es Jet ellos son Longshot y Smellerbee- se presenta el chico, no se por que pero me parece que es muy arrogante incluso mas que Zuko y eso ya es decir –Que te parecería formar parte en la búsqueda de algo de comida en condiciones, al parecer el capitán come como rey y los refugiados tan solo comen las sobras- dijo el arrogante –tú preciosa también puedes venir si quieres- me dijo a mi cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia –Bueno ¿queréis ayudar a liberar esa comida?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo- contesto Zuko.

-Y tu preciosa ¿Qué dices?- tras esa pregunta busque ayuda en Iroh el cual seguía soñando con deliciosos manjares y no pude obtener esa ayuda, luego desvié mi vista hacia Zuko y este al igual que Jet esperaba mi respuesta.

-¿Tenéis alguna moneda?- pregunto inocentemente mientras el resto se quedan extrañados.

-Si yo tengo una- contesta Smellerbee.

-Gracias- la cojo y…-si sale cara os ayudo, si sale cruz me quedo aquí- en eso todos me miran aun peor que antes consiguiendo que ria por ello, tras lanzar la moneda sale cara eso significa… -contar con migo para el robo- digo mientras le devuelvo la moneda, y los demás parecen sonreír incluso Zuko... ¿desde cuando Zuko sonríe?

No tardó mucho en llegar la noche esta era la hora preparada para el robo, todos nos alistamos con lo necesario y no tardamos en ponernos en movimiento, íbamos escondiéndonos, de los guardias, tras las paredes y columnas en la zona alta no había casi nadie vigilando así que seria mas fácil de lo imaginado, pero un soldado se acerco al lugar.

-Un guardia- dijo Smellerbee. Entonces el guardia se paro justo delante de la cabina donde se encontraba la cocina al parecer todos maldecimos por lo bajo ya que no parecía que se fuera ha mover, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-En cuanto despiste al guardia entrar lo antes posible no creo entretenerlo por mucho tiempo- les dije a todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntaron a la vez Zuko y Jet, para después mirarse entre si.

-Que creéis, entretener al guardia- dije con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba la capucha y el pañuelo –no tenéis mucho tiempo así que daos prisa- les aconseje, en eso cuando iba a salir de mi posición algo me agarro por detrás y al voltearme oí repetida la misma frase.

-Ten cuidado- dijeron de nuevo a la vez Zuko y Jet.

-¿Que pasa es que pensáis lo mismo o que?- les pregunte divertida, en eso ambos se miraron de nuevo, para luego voltear y verme ya al lado del guardia.

-Perdón- llame al guardia –¿me propia ayudar? es que su me dirijo para estudiar en la universidad de Ba Sing Se y sin ese pergamino no podré entrar- le digo mirando hacia todos lados intentando buscar el pergamino "perdido" –se me fue por ahí- le dije señalando el lado contrario a la cocina.

-Venga que te ayudo para que bajes cuanto antes, ya que no te esta permitido estar en esta zona, pero a una estudiante como tu no se le puede negar una ayuda, y mas si tiene que ver con su futuro- me dice el guardia.

-No se preocupe en cuanto lo encuentre me marcho pero es que es muy importante- tras eso y de convencer al hombre consigo que busque con migo en pocos minutos cuando veo que los demás ya han bajado al piso inferior -¡Ah! Ya lo encontré- le digo mostrando el pergamino con mi búsqueda, el cual gracias a que esta plegado hace las funciones del "pergamino perdido" –gracias por ayudarme, ya me marcho no lo molestare mas- le digo haciendo una leve reverencia y bajando de nuevo a la zona de cubierta lo mas rápido que pude.

Ya una vez que baje a la planta baja me dieron uno de los platos que habíamos robado y así me senté con el resto a comer de mi plato.

En poco comenzamos ha hablar e Iroh no tubo otra idea que hablar sobre el nombre de Smellerbee, haciendo que ella, se molestara y al parecer ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que era chica haciendo que se molestara aun mas.

Luego llego Jet y comenzó ha hablar con nosotros al parecer el también tenia un pasado que lo perseguía y quería empezar una nueva vida en Ba Sing Se,

-Al parecer a todos nos persigue un pasado- intente bromear mientras no apartaba de mi el preciado tesoro rescatado, la comida.

-Si realmente si, y me temo que en todos tiene que ver la nación del fuego- hablo muy serio Jet consiguiendo que los tres presentes prestáramos una total atención a sus palabras, pero no siguió con dicha charla.

-De igual manera, Ba Sing Se nos brindara un nuevo camino, que deberemos aprovechar- comento Iroh.

-Cierto, ganas tengo de pisar esa ciudad de nuevo, es hermosa en algunos sentidos aunque algo rígida para mi gusto- proseguí hablando al ver el silencio que inundaba el lugar.

-¿Ya has estado antes?- pregunto Zuko lleno de curiosidad.

-Yo e recorrido muchos lugares antes de que ustedes dos me conocieran, es divertido conocer el reino de la tierra por completo, guarda muchos misterios e historias, sus ciudades son firmes al igual que su carácter, los ciudadanos se amoldan entre ellos para guarecerse de los enemigos y así afianzarse mas fuertes- narraba mientras que entretenida jugaba con mi sopa -los reinos del aire aunque ahora están desierto casi todos son hermosos, guardan mucha historia sobre los maestros aire, y en uno de los templos, que no recuerdo ahora cual era, se había poblado de nuevo con muchachos que volvían a dominar el aire sin necesidad de ser maestros aire- proseguí captando la curiosidad de mas de uno -y los reinos del agua, son hermosos todos, aunque esos creo que la belleza la tiene mas oculta de lo que cualquiera pueda ver a simple vista- tras esas palabras centre la vista en Zuko en señal de que todo lo que el había visto no era lo que imaginaba, pues había mucho mas.

-Al parecer has viajado mucho- se sorprendió Jet.

-Mas de lo que puedas imaginar, el mundo es hermoso, y para eso esta, para conocerlo- agregue con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, eso si es cierto- añadió de nuevo Jet mientras Iroh y Zuko permanecían en silencio.

-Bueno... ¿y tu de donde procedes?- le pregunte.

-De los bosques del reino tierra que colindaban con un nuevo poblado del fuego, pero... tuvimos que marcharnos de allí, por diversos problemas- hablo.

-Ya veo...- sin mas de nuevo se hizo el silencio, la gente regresaba la atención a sus platos y así siguió la noche tras eso no tardamos mucho en dormirnos, y esperar a la mañana siguiente, por esa noche ya había sido suficiente.

La mañana siguiente nos levantamos pronto ya que hacia bastante frió a causa de la neblina, así pues yo me senté en el barandar para poder ver las olas y disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos quedaba en este navío, un rato mas tarde Zuko se coloco un poco mas atrás de mi también a observar la marejada, pero me extraño mucho que no se pusiera ha hablar o a quejarse, en cambio tan solo se quedo ahí plantado sin decir nada.

Poco después también se acercó Jet, yo aun no me había vuelto hacia ninguno de ellos así que no me preocupe, pero Jet dijo algo que me llamo la atención y me tenso.

-Sabes- le dijo a Zuko –en cuanto vi tu cicatriz supe exactamente quien eres- esas palabras me alertaron, los mire por encima de mi hombro intentando que no se notara mi interés –eres un desterrado como yo- prosiguió esto ya me tranquilizo algo –Y tenemos que mantenernos unidos, tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas, por que nadie mas lo hará- en cierto modo pensé que se refería a otra cosa pero mejor así antes de que descubra quienes somos, en eso Zuko le dijo que prefería estar solo y eso si que realmente me molesto, ya que de inmediato me gire y lo mire para luego bufar de desaprobación y volver a mirar hacia las olas.

Al parecer el se dio cuenta de que me moleste con su comentario pero no hizo ni dijo nada así que será mejor que le reste importancia.

Cuando llegamos a puerto tuvimos un pequeñito accidente pero se encargo Iroh de arreglarlo.

-Ustedes son el señor Lee, el señor Mashi y la señorita Hoshi- Zuko y yo asentimos, pero Iroh corrigió a la señora encargada de los tramites.

-En realidad se pronuncia Mushi- le corrigió.

-Me esta diciendo como debo hacer mi trabajo- se enfureció la mujer.

-¡Oh no!, no, pero tengo que decirle que usted es como una hermosa flor, su belleza es intoxicante- intento arreglar el error Iroh pero yo creo que se paso con los cumplidos puesto que la mujer era realmente fea.

-Hummm y usted tiene muy bonitos ojos cariño- le dijo para después guiñarle un ojo ha Iroh –bienvenido ha Ba Sing Se- dijo sellando los pases.

En eso que en cuanto Iroh se giró para darnos los pases yo le mire divertida y Zuko, en cambio le quito el pase, se tapo la cara y le dijo.

-Mejor hago como si no he visto nada- hay veces que lo cierto es que Iroh hace cosas muy graciosas para conseguir lo que quiere.

Tras eso nos dirigimos hacia una estación de trenes, y nos sentamos a esperar lo cierto es que estar aquí esperando es muy aburrido.

Luego de un rato se acerco de nuevo Jet y tras decirnos algo le propuso a Zuko que si quería unirse a su grupo, el negó, ya a mi simplemente no me lo pregunto así que no le di importancia pero una vez que nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia Iroh el cual había comprado un Té que estaba frió nos dimos cuenta de que su té ahora estaba caliente ya que salía humos de el, Zuko al verlo le lanzo el té al suelo y le empezó a criticar yo por mi parte intentaba calmarlo, puesto que gracias a su escándalo mas de una persona comenzaba ya ha mirarnos raro y eso es algo que no me gusta para nada.

Al poco no tardo en llegar el tren así pues nos montamos en dirección a Ba Sing Se, en el tren nos encontramos con una familia que recién habían tenido una hija muy bonita por cierto de nombre esperanza, me la dejaron coger y era realmente tierna.

Después del viaje en tren llegamos a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se y nos instalaron en el barrio pobre, para mi fortuna pues ya comente que adoro los sitios donde se encuentras ladrones y bandidos, luego nos dieron la dirección de nuestra nueva casa y tras andar un poco Iroh se paro a mirar algo, pero nosotros seguimos andando y dos minutos mas tarde él regreso muy sonriente y con un jarrón con flores en mano.

-Mirar que jarrón, esto le dará un toque especial a nuestra nueva casa- dijo enseñándonos el jarrón, lo cierto es que no me agradan demasiado las flores –por si alguien quisiera invitar a algún amigo- dijo mirándonos, nos miramos extrañados y luego negamos con la cabeza, Iroh y sus extravagancias. Y tras eso Zuko comenzó ha quejarse pues decía que la ciudad era una prisión y en realidad lo era había innumerables muros y todos separaban distintas áreas, los pobres de los ricos y así sucesivamente. Pero luego todo empeoro puesto que Iroh nos consiguió un trabajo a todos y era en un salón del té, como no, me lo tenía que haber imaginado sobre todo viniendo de Iroh.

A la tarde comenzamos el trabajo y la verdad es que no era nada difícil tan solo había que servir un puñado de tazas de té y lo de hacer el té ya se encargaba Iroh aunque me reí mucho viendo los uniformes, eran simples delantales, pero a Iroh no le llegaba ha abrochar y a Zuko le quedaba ridículamente grande.

Después de todo el día sirviendo en el salón del té, a la noche nos dirigimos a la casa a descansar, lo cierto es que no es muy grande la casa y comodidades no tiene casi pero es acogedora y para mi es suficiente, después de la cena no hicimos mucho, Iroh quería preparar té pero yo al igual que Zuko estamos hartos del té después de todo el día sirviéndolo pero bueno así fue que tan solo se hizo para él, mientras yo estaba apoyada en una ventana viendo a unos gatos que había rondando la calle, aun así algo me distrajo ya que en el tejado del frente me pareció ver a alguien pero no le di importancia, mientras tanto Zuko estaba tirado en un sofá que había en la casa, de nuevo regrese mi atención a Iroh que había perdido las rocas d encender fuego.

-¡Oh! Vamos Iroh, ¿no puedes hacer jugo de frutas en vez de té?- sugerí mientras me dejaba caer de la venta así aplastando a Zuko el cual se quejo arrojándome al suelo, mientras yo reía -ademas los jugos son sanos, tiene vitaminas y están deliciosos- proseguí mi oferta.

-Pareces una abuela intentando que sus nietos coman saludable- reprocho Zuko.

-Y tu pareces un viejete con reuma que tras el trabajo esta taaaaan cansado que se tira en el sofá a no hacer nada- regrese la broma, cosa que le molesto y me hizo reír.

-Aquí el único viejo soy yo, así que soy quien decide que tomar... y sera té- agrego muy orgulloso Iroh mientras mostraba la tetera, nuestros rostros reflejaron espanto y las quejas tras eso se vieron aumentadas por parte de ambos, pero después de eso no hicimos mucho mas así pues no tardamos en acostarnos.


	7. Un cambio radical

**7- Un cambio radical**

Al día siguiente no paso mucho y se me hizo corto el día hasta que a la noche mientras seguíamos en trabajando en el salón del té un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, alce mi cabeza de la taza que estaba sirviendo y mire todo el salón de té pero no vi nada fuera de lo común, estaban las mismas personas, y algún que otro cliente nuevo pero nada preocupante, aun así estuve alerta el resto del tiempo.

Hasta que Jet apareció abriendo la puerta con gran molestia entonces comenzó ha hablar una vez que se situó en el centro del salón donde tranquilamente los clientes tomaban té.

-Me canse de esperar- grito –esos tres son maestros fuego- nos señalo a nosotros, pero lo descubrió, aun aso no tiene pruebas, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no hemos usado ninguno el fuego control, nosotros al escucharlo nos miramos los unos a los otros pero no nos molestamos –se que son maestros fuego, vi al viejo calentar su té- seria buena prueba si no trabajásemos en un salón del té.

-Es normal trabaja sirviendo té- dijo uno de los hombre que tomaban té en el lugar.

Tras eso nos reto a pelear y Zuko no pudo negar tal reto así pues aceptó.

-¿Quieres pelear? yo te daré el gusto- dijo cogiendo unas espadas de uno de los soldados que ahí se encontraban.

Luego comenzaron a batallar en el interior del salón, numerosas mesas del local al igual que sillas se vieron destrozada, mas tarde salieron a la mitad de la calle, ahí ya se amontonaba la gente viendo tal pelea e Iroh intentaba pararlos pero sin resultado, entonces corrí hacia ellos y con varios movimientos logre lanzarlos a cada uno hacia un lado así creando una distancia entre ambos.

-Que no ven que estáis montando un espectáculo- les grite –ya paren de pelear, no les va ha servir para nada- les grite de nuevo, en eso me dirigí hacia Jet –y tu que tonterías estas diciendo, nosotros no somos maestros fuego- le grite enfurecida.

-¿Cómo que no? yo los vi- me grito haciéndome frente.

–No tienes pruebas, y de todas maneras, yo jamás seria un soldado del fuego, es que no ves que son nuestros enemigos- le grite, lo cierto es que como me enfurecí, tenia que ocultar cualquier rastro de que si lo éramos –así que cállate, lárgate y déjanos en paz- le grite otra vez.

-A mi no me grita ningún maestro fuego- me dijo para después darme un puñetazo en el rostro que me lanzo al suelo, tras eso Zuko se quiso abalanzar contra Jet de nuevo pero me levante y lo detuve con un poco de sangre cayendo de mi labio.

-Zuko déjame esto a mí, ya se convirtió en algo personal- le dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre con la manga, no tarde en girarme hacia Jet –no sabes con quien te has metido- le advertí con una sonrisa sádica –ahora veras quien soy en realidad- no tarde en abalanzarme a golpearle con mis puños puesto que no tenia armas y golpe tras golpe, conseguí darle en el estomago así lanzárlo lejos y tirado en el suelo –si quieres que te de otra paliza ponte en pie pero no te lo aconsejo pues esta vez no me contendré- le advertí en eso que los soldados de Dai Li se aproximaron preguntando que ocurría.

-Detengan la pelea de inmediato- dijo uno de los Dai Li.

-Arresten a esos tres- dijo Jet mientras nos señalaba –esos son maestros fuego- volvió a gritar.

-Señores ese chico se confunde tan solo somos unos refugiados- intento aclarar Iroh.

Fue tras esas palabras cuando tanto el jefe del salón como los de mas que observaron la pelea nos apoyaron diciendo que nosotros no teníamos culpa y que había sido Jet el causante de todo.

Los dos Dai Li tras escuchar tales palabras y como la mayoría nos apoyaba, optaron por la opción mas simple, y apresaron a Jet, se lo llevaron ha encarcelar, mientras que nosotros volvíamos al interior del salón para intentar arreglar todo el desorden.

Luego de la pelea todo pareció calmarse por el momento, y así después de recolocar toda el salón y hacer un presupuesto de daños nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa a descansar, aunque antes de poder irme ha dormir me esperaba toda una sesión de regaños y preguntas.

-¿Por qué interferiste en la pelea?- me pregunto Zuko un poco molesto.

-Tan solo intente detenerla, pero luego ya ves me enfurecí y me enfrente a él- le conteste mientras no para quieta por el lugar intentando limpiarme la herida, que aunque parecía que no había sido nada, era bastante grande pues al parecer me golpeo con el puño en el cual llevaba una placa de hierro para poder frenar espadas con la mano y eso me hizo que la herida fuera bastante grande, es cierto pues casi la raja me llega hasta la barbilla.

-Pero yo podía con el- me reprocho.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue mi intención pelearme tan solo quería separaros- le conteste de mala gana puesto que no lograba curarme la herida y ya empezaba a irritarme por eso.

-Trae acá- me dijo quitándome el paño y sentándose frente a mí –contéstame a algo- me dijo mientras me cogía de la barbilla para intentar limpiar la herida -¿Por qué dijiste que conocería quien eres en realidad?- me pregunto, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-Eso es por que, antes de alistarme bajo tus ordenes- comencé a contar –yo ya pase tiempo por el imperio de la tierra y aquí ya me conocían con otra identidad, esa es la que en realidad soy, no la que me hicieron ser desde niña o la que soy ahora- le conteste, sin mirarle.

-¿Y cual es esa identidad?- me volvió a preguntar ahora mas interesado.

-Pues esa es la identidad con la que me trataban todos por estos lugares, llegue a ser muy respetada, y todo eso lo conseguí con mis esfuerzos, obtuve el respeto de ladrones, bandidos, piratas, pobres, mercaderes, traficantes y un sin fin de grupos que se encontraban en la zona baja de el reino, pero en cambio los nobles no me respetaban en lo mas mínimo, y fue por eso que consiguieron echarme de esta ciudad, mediante engaños y trampas, tras eso abandone mi identidad ya que no creí tenerla que utilizar mas puesto que ya no estaría en un reino tan grande que necesitara tener influencia, pero aun así todavía se recuerda mi nombre entre toda la sociedad baja de muchos de los reinos, lo cierto es que hoy me dieron ganas de resucitar de nuevo a la "Sombra"- reí nerviosamente mientras que miraba hacia un punto perdido en la pared.

-¿La Sombra?- pregunto ahora interesado Iroh.

-Si ese es mi verdadero apodo, aunque mi apellido sea Ignis- le explique.

-Si es cierto tu padre era muy buen amigo mió, pero jamás pensé que tu fueras Sombra, he oído mucho de ti en pequeños pueblos, al parecer si que te respetaba la gente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si lo cierto que si lo hacían al menos me respetaban aunque solo fueran los de pocos recursos, pero me dieron mas de lo que me dieron en toda mi vida en el reino del fuego- reí de nuevo mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-¿Conocías a su padre?- le pregunto sorprendido Zuko a Iroh.

-Si su padre fue uno de los generales más grandes del reino del fuego, pero por desgracia murió- explico él.

-¡Ves! como no era una campesina cualquiera, como pensaste que era- le reproche divertida a Zuko recordando la pelea que tuvimos en el desierto.

-Entonces… ¿tu también vivías por la zona que vivía yo?- pregunto aun mas sorprendido.

-Claro, era tu vecina- contesto divertido Iroh.

-¿Mi vecina?- pregunto shockeado.

-Si- le conteste yo.

-¿Por eso fue que me dijiste que no me fijaba en los que tenia alrededor?- me pregunte y yo afirme con la cabeza divertida.

-Bien será mejor que me acueste, estoy cansado- dijo Iroh mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

-Vale- contestamos ambos –buenas noches-

-¿Y por que te marchaste?- me pregunto él ya una vez que su tío se había metido en la habitación.

-Tu no fuiste el único que tuvo problemas con tú padre- le dije divertida.

-¿A no?- me pregunto curioso.

-No, yo estuve presente cuando te ocurrió lo de Agni Kai, ya que fue unos de los días en los que lograron apresarme, y ciertamente yo ya llevaba tiempo protestando al igual que tu pero jamás lo hice delante del rey ya que eso me llevaría a un enfrentamiento directo con el, así que me escape de nuevo para volver a ser fugitiva, pero mucho antes de que te pasara eso a ti mas o menos dos años, cometí un error y comente algo, aunque no fue en la sala pero un general me oyó y me reto a Agni Kai, lo cierto fue que yo estaba en gran desventaja pero conseguí evitar sus ataques después de un rato luchando, el se llevo la victoria, pero tan solo por que yo ya estaba cansada, aunque no me dañaron. Tras eso muchos conspiraron contra mi ya que mi padre no estaba para poder defenderme y entonces me acusaron de intento de ataque hacia el rey y también fue exiliada, aunque eso fue un poco antes como te dije antes , de que pasara lo tuyo, aun que tu tuviste mas privilegios y se te mando buscar al avatar tu seguías teniendo un barco y tripulación y contacto con el imperio pero a mi me desterraron completamente, desde un principio mi cabeza tuvo un precio sumamente elevado en todo el mundo y siempre me perseguían fue entonces cuando apareció Sombra esta era una identidad que no tachaba mi nombre y tampoco lo delataba, con esta identidad hacia lo que siempre me gusto, era libre y era apreciada, pero los nobles también parecieron temerme y así que también me echaron de esta ciudad y eso es lo que paso- le dije mientras me sentaba en la ventana para mirar la calle.

El no dijo nada tan solo se me quedo mirando y luego también se acerco ha la ventana.

-Entonces tu estuviste cuando me sucedió esto- dijo señalándose la quemadura.

-Si-

-Bien, al menos ya se que no soy el único que pensaba de esa manera- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no eres el único, había muchos, lo que ocurre que tu fuiste el único que se atrevió a decirlo- dije intentando animarlo, y al parecer lo logre.

Tras eso nos fuimos ha dormir ya que era muy tarde y al entrar a la habitación vimos una imagen un poco cómica, Iroh estaba tirado sobre el futón descolocado, con la almohada por un lado y las colchas por otro él estaba totalmente espatarrado y roncando, la verdad es que nos hizo mucha gracia y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

Días mas tarde ya todo estaba tranquilo los sucesos con Jet estaban olvidados y cada uno aprovechábamos la mañana para salir y disfrutar de todo, yo una de esas mañana me opte por mi forma de disfrutar, buscar información en tugurios de ladrones y así lo hice.

Así pues me metí en una taberna que estaba en el sótano de un restaurante y allí observe que realmente había mucha gente a la cual sacar información, hable con varios hombres puesto que no había mujeres en el lugar algo que me extraño, los hombre me dieron información sobre los Dai Li también sobre unas cuevas donde encarcelan a la gente y además me hablaron de que el rey apenas se dejaba ver, al parecer en este bar era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se podía hablar de la guerra sin problemas así pues también me informe de las avanzadillas que últimamente se habían llevado a cabo, tras la recopilación de datos, me divertí, jugando a las cartas, y bebiendo también eché algunos pulsos y jugué a los dados pero lo que mas me gusto fue cuando varios de los hombre comenzaron a contar historias.

-Saben pues hace años- comenzó el hombre a narrar –se conoce que tan solo un hombre fue capaz de atravesar el muro de la muralla de Ba Sing Se, le costo muchos días y muchos esfuerzos, este era conocido como el dragón del oeste- las palabras me llamaron la atención y con una sonrisa me acerque a escuchar, las historias que se contaban sobre Iroh –estuvo cientos de días intentando derribar la muralla, cosa que no lograba ya que enseguida era reconstruida de nuevo por los maestros tierra, pero un día algo ocurrió los maestros tierra fueron vencidos y tras eso la muralla cedió, esto asusto mucho a las tropas de Ba Sing Se pero no se acobardaron y siguieron luchando, también cuentan que después de mas de 500 días las tropas del fuego iban muy adelantadas y estaban a punto de conseguir la victoria, pero algo ocurrió, no se sabe el que, pero pasados los 550 días el orden de las tropas del fuego decayó, ya no estaban igualmente bien organizados, ya estaban descontrolados, y al parecer también habían perdido la ilusión, fue entonces cuando se cumplieron los 600 días de batalla cuando el dragón del oeste se rindió ante la fuerza del reino de la tierra, lo cierto es que la derrota no fue como lo cuentan algunos, ya que el imperio de la tierra no tubo merito alguno, puesto que fueron las tropas del fuego las que ellos mismos se derrotaron- contó el hombre haciendo hincapié de que ahí acababa la historia, lo cierto que es entretenida aunque yo tengo información de primera mano de cómo fue esa batalla.

-Cuenta otra historia- le animo otro de los que hay se encontraba bebiendo.

-Bien haber cual puedo contar- pensó el hombre -¿Quieren que les cuente como se creo la ciudad de Omashu?-

-No esa no esa ya la hemos oído y además es romántica esa no nos gusta- dijo otro, lo cierto es que yo también conozco esa historia y es muy empalagosa.

-Bien ¿y la historia de los dioses del la luna y el mar?- propuso de nuevo.

-Esa la contaste ayer- se quejo otro si esa me la contaron cuando la batalla en la tribu del agua.

-¿Y la de "Sombra"?- propuso el hombre, mi atención regreso a él de inmediato habían nombrado mi apodo, me resultaba interesante el saber que aun ahora se me seguía recordando –esa no recuerdo habérosla contado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si cuenta esa- dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba para escuchar.

-Bien pues ahí va- comenzó yo estaba impaciente ante las futuras palabras del hombre –Cuentan por muchos lugares que este demonio no era un hombre- dijo llamándole la atención a todos.

-¿Entonces que era un verdadero demonio?- pregunto uno.

-O ¿Era un dios?- pregunto otro.

-O a lo mejor era un monstruo-

-No era nada de eso, lo que era es una mujer, mas bien una niña pues era muy joven apenas tendría como mucho 13 años- dijo divertido.

-Anda ya no digas tonterías- salto uno, no son tonterías tiene razón no había cumplido aun los 13 ya que poco mas tarde de que los cumpliera fue cuando me apresaron por dos semanas los del fuego.

-No son tonterías es cierto, esta chica era conocida pues tenia un gran dominio sobre técnicas de combate y lucha, conocía muchos tipos de organizaciones para los ejércitos, sabia como llevar bien a un pueblo, pero en cambio no era ni un rey ni nada por el estilo, ella vivía en esta misma zona, en los barrios bajos de Ba Sing Se, como nosotros, era una gran ladrona y no dudaba en adentrarse en lugares donde no debía, pero jamás perjudico a nadie que no se lo mereciera, todos aquí la respetaban y siempre que la veían la saludaban pues ella, a parte de ser una gran guerrera también era una chica normal y hacia lo que todos, se juntaba ha jugar con sus amigos y reía con ellos, pero a la par ayudaba a todos lo que lo necesitaban, pero entonces los Dai Li mas bien su general, temieron que se pudiera volver una amenaza, así pues se las apañaron para poder hacerla parecer culpable de numerosos crímenes contra el rey que ella no había cometido, así fue echada de Ba Sing Se, pero aun se comenta que sigue viva y que es posible que vuelva, hay gente que dice haberla visto pero yo me niego a creerlos, pues hace mas de tres años que se fue de aquí y siendo tan joven es seguro que cambiase mucho, lo suficiente para que nadie la reconozca, así que no perdáis la esperanza por que es posible que vuelva alguna vez, o quizás ya esta aquí pero no sabemos quien es pero, os repito jamás perdáis la esperanza- finalizo el hombre dejando a todos impresionados y a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tras escuchar esa historia me quede un rato más escuchando nuevas historias, que todos los que allí se encontraban pedían y luego salí de regreso a la casa ya que estaba próxima la hora de comer.

Cuando llegue a la casa Iroh nos contó que había conocido aun hombre que le intento robar pero que era tan malo para eso que le tuvo que enseñar una buena posición para atacar al enemigo, después nos contó que el hombre era masajista pero que no sabia si montar un negocio o no, pero Iroh le aconsejo que si.

Y así paso la hora del almuerzo, a la tarde como ya era costumbre fuimos al salón del té a trabajar.

Durante la primera parte de la tarde no sucedió nada interesante o eso pensaba yo pero entonces Zuko nos agarro a Iroh y a mí y nos acercó hacia la barra.

-No miréis pero creo que alguien no has descubierto y sabe que somos maestro fuego- dijo muy serio.

-¿Quién?- pregunte alterada.

-Esa chica de la mesa del rincón lleva días pasándose por aquí y siempre viene creo que lo hace para averiguar de nosotros- dijo él.

-¿Esa chica de la mesa?- pregunto Iroh mirando a la muchacha.

-Te dije que no miraras- le reprocho Zuko, en eso yo mire quien era.

-¡Que no mires!- casi gritó.

-Vale, vale-

-No sabe de nuestro secreto esa chica me parece a mí que en lo que esta interesada es en ti- le dijo Iroh, cosa que no se por que pero me molesto de sobremanera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de golpe Zuko.

-Perdone- dijo la muchacha, que se había acercado para pagar, en eso Zuko le recogió el dinero y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la muchacha a Zuko.

-Me llamo Lee- contesto este extrañado.

-Hola Lee me llamo Jen me pregunto si te apetecería ir algún día a dar un paseo- pregunta la chica.

-Si claro que le gustaría- contesta Iroh por Zuko.

-Bien entonces nos vemos enfrente al anochecer- dice ella antes de irse, en ese momento inconscientemente, mire a Zuko y a Iroh de manera muy fea y baje al sótano en busca de mas hierbas para el té, mientras que sin darme cuenta iba refunfuñando en voz baja con un claro rostro de enfado.

Ya había pasado toda la tarde y estábamos a punto de cerrar pero antes de eso había que poner "guapo" a Zuko como dijo Iroh, yo los miraba desde la barra de la teteria, con cierta molestia, pero esta se vio totalmente anulada cuando pude ver como Iroh estaba peinando a Zuko, pareciera que le hubiese puesto un libro abierto sobre la cabeza.

-Bueno ya estas listo- dijo muy feliz con su obra Iroh.

-Pero tío... ¿que es lo que me has hecho?- se quejaba al verse en un espejo.

-Peinarte así que no te quejes- dice Iroh –que de seguro así ligas mas- le animó.

-Ligar, va a ligar mucho sobre todo con ese pelo- reí a carcajadas ya que no podía aguantármelas con el peinado que le había hecho era imposible no reírse.

-Ya deja de criticar mi obra- me regaña Iroh.

-Vale, vale- digo intentando no reírme –bueno yo me voy yendo- digo dispuesta a irme hacia la casa, no tengo ganas de ver como esos dos se van por ahí.

-A no, tu te quedas con migo hasta que cerremos- me regaña Iroh.

-Pero ¿Por qué? el sale antes y ¿a mi no me dejas?- pregunto disgustada.

-El tiene una cita, y tú no así que te quedas como todos- me dice serio.

-¿Quién dice que no tengo una cita? A lo mejor he quedado y no os lo he dicho- le pico para que me deje salir.

-Tu no tendrías una cita aunque te lo propusieras- se burlo de mi Zuko.

-Tu te callas, para tu información, varios ya me lo pidieron en la mañana- le reprocho, y es cierto en la taberna varios me pidieron salir pero eran unos creídos todos soldados novatos y no me gustaron nada sus formas.

-Si sobre todo a ti te lo van a pedir- rió nuevamente.

-Ya cállate, ¿no te ibas a una cita? pues tira que de seguro te estará esperando- le digo mientras lo empujo fuera del salón –y tu mas vale que recojamos todo pronto por que yo no quiero estar trabajando cuando puedo estar por ahí- le gruño aun mas malhumorada a Iroh.

-Si, si claro- ríe Iroh ¿pero de que se ríe?, bah y que me importara.

Ya por fin conseguimos salir del salón del té y nos dirigimos hacia la casa tras cenar algo yo me siento en la ventana a ver el cielo aun sigo malhumorada, pero me da igual.

-¿Qué tal lo estará pasando?- me pregunta Iroh.

-Ni lo se, ni me importa- digo muy frustrada para luego dirigirme a la habitación y me visto con las ropas de la mañana, he pensado que será mejor que yo también salga si él puede divertirse ¿Por qué no yo? después de cambiarme salgo dispuesta para irme.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta Iroh sorprendido.

-No se a divertirme seguramente- le digo en un tono macabro y con una sonrisa.

-¿No iras a molestar a Zuko?- me pregunta preocupado.

-¿Yo molestarle? No, para eso ya esta el mismo, pues es molesto el solo, voy a tomar algo y a lo mejor consigo que alguien resucite- le digo para luego salir de la casa, a lo mejor, es el momento ideal para que Sombra vuelva a la vida.

Tras eso me dirigí hacia las tabernas en las que puedo encontrar a la gente que me gusta, después de haber estado en tres y de haber hablado reído y hablado de nuevo, me dirigí a una que esta en una zona mas elevada, esta taberna como me habían dicho en la tres anteriores, siempre ahí problemas y parece que están causados por un grupo de los Dai Li, así pues me adentre en la taberna, estaba llena de curiosidad que tan buenos eran esos Dai Li que se metían con las personas de a pie, ademas tenia ganas de divertirme por un rato.

Estuve largo rato esperando, hablaba con los que hay se encontraban, esta taberna era distinta, en esta si había mujeres y realmente eran entretenidas algunas pues venían de lejos y también tenían cosas interesantes que contar, eche varias risas con dos mujeres y un hombre que se acerco a nosotras al escuchar de lo que hablábamos y se integro en la conversación, pero entonces llegaron ellos los Dai Li que andaba buscando y con cortesía me separe de ellos los cuales también se marcharon del lugar al verlos aparecer y me mantuve atenta a todos sus movimientos, me habían informado de antemano que estos tenían demasiado interés en las mujeres jóvenes.

Lo primero que hicieron fue mirar por encima todas las mesas del local y cuando divisaron una en la que tres mujeres hablaban animadamente se dirigieron a ella, tras ver como eran ciertas las habladurías sobre ellos me acerque hacia la barra pasando muy cerca de donde ellos se encoraban y pedí una nueva bebida, y como me pude imaginar no tardaron en percatarse de mi presencia, puesto que cualquiera que pasara por delante acogería su atención, ya que les daba igual el tipo de persona que fuera, altas o bajas, lindas o feas, gordas o flacas, inteligentes o tontas, cualquier cosa les servia con que solo fuera mujer.

Uno de ellos entonces se me acerco a mi apoyándose sobre la barra a mi lado, lo mire levemente parecía el mas joven del grupo apenas tendría 19 años.

-¿Qué hace una lindeza como tú en un bar como este?- me pregunta él.

-No se, quizás buscar diversión- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces has ido a parar al lugar indicado- me respondió muy contento.

-¿A si?-

-Claro, con nosotros de seguro te diviertes- me dice mientras me agarra de la cintura y me invita asentarme con ellos.

Después de estar hora y media aguantando sus charlas carentes de elocuencia, conseguí sonsacarle algo de interés sobre donde estaban las instalaciones esas de las que en la mañana había oído hablar, tras eso y cansada de sus tonterías salir un rato a la calle ha despejarme un poco el local se me estaba haciendo pesado, pero lo que no espere fue que tras de mi ese Dai Li también me siguiera y cuando torcí la calle para salir del lugar me agarro del brazo y tiro de el bruscamente haciéndome topar de espaldas contra la pared.

-¿No buscabas diversión?- me dice mientras se acerca a mi.

-Si la verdad si- esas palabras salieron de mi con necesidad de saca corchos quería alejarme cuanto pudiera de él, pero necesitaba despistarlo lo suficiente para noquearlo y para ello debía... seguirle el juego.

Largo rato se mantuvo en el lugar, no se movia para nada, alzaba su mano y me "acariciaba" la mejilla pero intentaba que eso no se repitiera mientras que ladeaba mi cabeza para evitar que sobase mis mejillas, pero en eso algo me distrajo a lo lejos de la calle vi a Zuko, iba solo alce una ceja curiosa, se suponía que había salido acompañado de esa chica ¿que hacia solo?, no me dio tiempo a intentar inventarme alguna escusa para que el fuera solo cuando algo sello mis labios, mi atención al instante se vio movida hacia el Dai Lin frente a mi que me agarraba fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, mientras no apartaba su boca de la miá, cuando pude separarme de él gracias a un bestial empujón por mi parte Zuko ya no estaba en el lugar, regrese mi vista mal humorada hacia el muchacho y con furia lo golpee dos veces la primera me fue suficiente para voltearlo y que me diera pleno alcance a su nuca y el segundo fue el que me permitió noquearlo con un golpe certero, no pude mas que verlo con asco tirado en el suelo, pero un ruido me alerto.

Me gire con brusquedad para ver lo que fuera del bar se llevaba acabo dos de los Dai Li que habían permanecido en el interior estaban amenazando a un hombre que tirado en el piso se echaba cuanto podía hacia atrás para evitar que lo golpearan.

-Ya te dijimos ayer que si querías beber en este bar tenias que pagarnos por entrar- rió uno de los Dai Li, con furia no pude mas que enojarme, me coloque con brusquedad mi capucha, mientras que mi entrecejo denotaba mi falta de buenas intenciones en esos momentos.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero para pagaros tal cantidad- decía el hombre desde el suelo aterrado.

-Si pero ya sabes que aquí los que mandamos somos nosotros- dice para luego intentar atacar al hombre que ataba en el suelo indefenso.

Pero no logra atacarlo puesto que algo se lo ha impedido, una espada, mi espada me coloque en el centro del circulo dispuesta para pelear y así lo hago ya que no tardan mucho en abalanzarse en mi contra, después de una dura pelea consigo acabar con ellos y con una seriedad irreconocible en mi no dude en alzar mi rostro oculto entre las telas para dejar claras unas cosas a los presentes del lugar.

-De ahora en adelante, esto no volverá a suceder ya que Sombra ha regresado- tras mis palabras pocas palabras se escucharon mas y me apremie a salir del lugar.

Después de eso me volví hacia la casa y al llegar tanto Zuko como Iroh ya se habían acostado así pues me cambie y sin prisas me senté un rato en el porche de la casa, era pronto para dormir, y debía meditar que escusas podría exponer mañana para evitar cualquier revuelo.

Ya amaneció y soy la ultima en despertarme, cuando salgo de la habitación Zuko ni me mira y Iroh me mira extrañado mientras lee las noticias del día.

-¿Niger que hiciste anoche?- me pregunta Iroh en eso Zuko lo mira intrigado.

-Pues la verdad es que no mucho- conteste, sin demasiadas ganas mientras me servia uno de sus té's.

-Pues ese no mucho, ya esta en las noticias de Ba Sing Se- me contesta enseñándome un papel en el cual pone que Sombra ha regresado y debajo había un dibujo mio con la capucha, en eso lo leo y Zuko parece interesarse puesto que lo lee después que yo.

-¿Te enfrentaste ayer con un grupo de Dai Li?- me pregunta extrañado.

-La verdad, si, ellos estaban abusando de su poder y también era hora de que Sombra resucitara- contesto seria mientras no aparto la mirada de mi taza de té y me tiro sobre el sofá.

-Pero si yo te vi…- sus palabras no acabaron de salir cuando con brusquedad me alce del lugar y le tape la boca.

-Dilo y estarás muerto- le amenazo en eso Iroh me agarra y me retira de un tirón para luego clavar la vista en su sobrino.

-¿Tu que viste Zuko?- pregunta divertido.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- le grito.

-Dímelo Zuko- le mete prisa Iroh.

-Le vi besándose con uno de los Dai Li- contesta Zuko.

-¡Zuko te voy a matar!- mis gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar antes de que saliera del lugar cazando mis espadas por el camino para perseguirlo, acabamos quedando en el patio que las casa tenían.

-Inténtalo- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veras como lo voy a conseguir- le digo muy cabreada.

Tras eso nos enzarzamos en una pelea en la cual él tiene ventaja ya que no podemos usar el fuego control y él sabe manejar las espadas mejor.

-Por que no quieres que lo cuente- se burla de mí mientras esquiva golpes.

-Porque no le incumbe a nadie- le grito.

-Humm entonces ¿no será que te gusta?-

-¿Que intentas?- le pregunto al ver que esta muy interesado en que me cabree cada vez mas.

-Yo nada-

-Entonces no te importara que pregunte ¿Qué tal te fue anoche con tu novia?- le digo, para picarlo.

-No es mi novia- me grita.

-¿A no? Como tuvisteis una cita pensé que si- dije ahora divertida por las reacciones de él devolviendole las pullas.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia- me grita de nuevo.

-Entonces eso significa, que la asustaste a la muchacha, normal conociendo lo engreído que eres de seguro se asusto de ti- le digo pero parece que se a enfurecido de verdad puesto que sus golpes ahora han aumentado en fuerza.

-Ya cállate- me grita ya furioso.

-Has sido tu quien ha empezado todo el problema, así que ahora no te eches atrás- le gruño, y en realidad el es el culpable, él ha comenzado con las preguntas que no debía.

-¿Quién fue la que estuvo malhumorada toda la tarde de ayer?-

-¿Pero de quien es la culpa?-

-Tuya-

-Mía no fue-

-Si que lo fue-

-No lo fue-

-Si-

-No-

-¿Entonces de quien sino? ¿Mía? Déjame que te recuerde que la que comenzaste a burlarte fuiste tú-

-Pero yo tenia un motivo, o me vas ha decir que el peinado que llevabas era lindo ¡ja!, así que no me andes echando la culpa- le digo mientras le doy una patada en el estomago que lo manda hacia una pared.

-Vale pero yo no tuve culpa de eso sino mi tío- se queja mientras intenta ponerse de pie.

-Mas te vale que te andes con cuidado con lo que vuelves a decir sobre mi- le digo acercándome a el y amenazándole con la espada.

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!!- grita Iroh desde el otro lado del patio –de a partir de ahora os quiero ver todo el día juntos, vais ha hacer un entrenamiento para llevaros y entenderos mejor como equipo y así además podréis entrenar la lucha- grita.

-¿Y eso por que?- le pregunto yo.

-Puesto que lleváis mucho tiempo sin dejar de discutir por todo así que estaréis juntos en todo momento ¿entendido?- dice muy serio que casi da miedo en el.

-Bien- contestamos los dos a la vez.

-Y ahora, os vais a encargar de hacer la compra y limpiar la casa- gruñe.

-¿Y eso por que?- preguntamos los dos.

-Por que me da a mi la gana- dice el mientras se va muy feliz.

-Mira en el lió que me has metido- me reprocha.

-Yo no te he metido en ningún lió te has metido tu solito- le encaro y comenzamos de nuevo a discutir.

-Cada vez que os peleéis haréis mas cosas de la casa así que mas vale que dejéis de pelear- nos dice Iroh desde la esquina.

En eso me marche hacia la casa seguida de un frustrado Zuko, al cual le golpeé en el brazo para advertirle.

Han pasado ya varios días tanto Zuko como yo pareciera que estuviéramos castigados, y encima Iroh no nos deja hacer nada solos, ya no puedo ir a la taberna ya que la otra vez que baje con Zuko casi nos clavan veinte cuchillos por sus comentarios. Menos mal que en el salón del té me deja en paz un rato.

La mañana paso tranquila la teteria se lleno desde que trabajamos ahí y ese día... llego una sorpresa muy agradable para Iroh, dos hombres le ofrecieron un negocio en la zona alta, y una nueva casa, el podrá tener su tan esperado sueño de tener una teteria propia así

que acepto sin discursión, le felicite, no me agrada el barrio alto pero, el parece feliz así que mejor que alegrarse por el, pero... en cambio Zuko estuvo de lo mas arisco, salio del local todo frustrado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto en cuanto salgo del salón puesto que esta afuera apoyado.

-No me pasa nada... ¿eh?- coge un afiche que ha caído desde el cielo –el avatar- dice mientras mira el cielo en busca de Aang.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto en eso me da el afiche y me lo enseña, Appa se ha perdido y Aang lo esta buscando, en eso miro a Zuko y lo veo que esta subiendo ha un tejado –¡Espérame!- le grito desde abajo mientras que rápido alcanzo la parte alta de la casa.

Mas tarde llegamos a la casa, donde ya estaba Iroh recogiendo sus cosas para trasladarse, Zuko, le enseña el afiche y luego comienzan a discutir, bufo con molestia mientras que comienzo a empacar mis propias cosas esta vez no formare parte de la discursión por que siempre que lo hago acabo mal parada.

Esa misma noche Zuko se vistió como el espíritu azul y partió en busca de información, para mi desgracia Iroh aun mantenía en pie el "castigo" así pues tuve que ir tras él. En poco tiempo pudo localizar a uno de los Dai Li al cual apreso y comenzó a interrogar sin mucha dificultad, yo mientras no hacia otra cosa que meterle prisa, pues no era de extrañar que en poco alguien viniera y nos descubriera.

Tras averiguar la información necesaria partimos hacia un lago que hay cerca de la zona, al parecer debajo de ese lago es donde esta apresado Appa, una vez que estamos dentro ya le pregunto.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto algo preocupada.

-Por que es necesario para recuperar mi honor-

-Pero no ves que aunque lleves al avatar contigo no te perdonara tu padre- le digo mientras lo giro para quedar cara a cara.

-Claro que me perdonara-

-Creí que habías cambiado algo, pero al parecer sigues igual que cuando estabas en tu barco- le digo en voz baja.

-Lo siento pero es necesario que recupere mi honor-

-Por que no dejas tu honor de lado, yo también lo perdí pero lo recupere al estar junto a la gente que me importa y te puedo asegurar que tu padre no es la persona a la que le debes demostrar tu honor, yo recupere mi honor al pasar el tiempo con mis amigos y no llevándole un regalo al imperio-

-Tu no entiendes nada- me contesta a la par que no se digna a mirarme.

-¿Qué no entiendo nada? ¿Tu que crees que todo el tiempo que he pasado sola no me ha servido de nada? Entiendo muy bien lo que intentas hacer, pero yo lo único que te digo, es que hay otros caminos, para lograrlo- le digo cogiéndole de la cara para que me mire –y son mucho mejores al que has elegido-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- le corto de inmediato –no ves que esto es una estupidez.

-Y ¿a ti que te importa lo que haga, yo? No haces mas que criticarlo todo, pero… propones alguna alternativa, ¿Qué ayude al avatar? No ves que el es mi enemigo?- me grita.

-Eres tu el que lo considera enemigo, pues el a ti no te lo considera- le dije en voz baja –y me importa mas de lo que crees- le volví a decir en un tono casi imperceptible.

Tras eso ya no me contesto sino que abrió la puerta de la celda de Appa y ciertamente estaba en su interior.

Entramos al interior de la celda y poco después la puerta se volvió ha abrir mostrando a Iroh.

-¿Tío?- se sorprendió Zuko.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer una vez que ya has encontrado al bisonte del avatar?- pregunto Iroh, intento razonar con Zuko y le rogó que dejara en libertad al bisonte.

-Ya es hora de que mires en tu interior y te hagas estas dos preguntas ¿Quién eres? ¿Y que es lo que tu quieres?- le dijo Iroh a Zuko, en eso Zuko lanzo al suelo tanto sus armas como su mascara en un impulso de rabia.

No tardo en liberar al bisonte en un arrebato de furia, y nos dirigimos camino a la salida pero hizo algo que me sorprendió de sobre manera.

-Niger- me llamo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije sin aminorar el paso tras Iroh, pero el me hizo frenarme pues me volteo y un rápido movimiento me susurro a escasos centímetros.

-Gracias- no pude mas que abrir mis ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que prosiguió a sus palabras, me había agarrado el rostro y sin dudar ni un instante, se fundió en un beso que jamas me hubiera esperado de él, me quede helada, no sabia que hacer o que decir en ese instante, había sido tal la sorpresa que cuando se separo de mi pude ver una única sonrisa tímida antes de abrazarme fuertemente y volver a decirme junto al oído -tú también me importas- alce mis brazos dubitativa para corresponder su abrazo, y no mucho después, tuvimos que separarnos pues Iroh desde uno de los pasillos no llamaba con prisa.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera de las celdas Zuko se deshizo de la mascara del espíritu azul y al parecer comenzaría una vida nueva.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa pero algo ocurrió allí nada mas atravesar la puerta y dar unos pocos pasos Zuko se desmayó tanto Iroh como yo corrimos ha ver que le pasaba, al parecer tenia mucha fiebre y se encontraba mal, Iroh lo cargo a prisa y lo coloco sobre uno de los futones con cuidado no tenia muy buena pinta parecía grave, y no me inspiraba ninguna confianza esa repentina fiebre, así pues esperamos pacientes a que despertara velando su sueño.


	8. Del amor al odio solo hay un paso

**8- Del amor al odio solo hay un paso**

Al parecer la enfermedad que esta sufriendo Zuko, se debe a el cambio tan repentino que hizo respecto a sus opiniones eso le creo un gran caos espiritual que le ha llevado ha enfermar, y no podrá salir de esa enfermedad hasta que alguno de los dos lados opuestos gane, esto le hará estar mal por un periodo de tiempo.

Iroh no descansa, se pasa todo el rato al lado de Zuko y se encuentra pendiente de el por cada simple movimiento que haga, por su parte Zuko cuando suele despertar pide agua en grandes cantidades, y sus cambios de temperatura son demasiado bruscos, Iroh ya no sabe que mas hacer por el, y yo por mi parte conseguí que este descansara un poco y me dejara a mi vigilandolo, puesto que lleva varias noches sin pegar ojo.

Esa misma noche, los quejidos de Zuko inundaban el lugar, intente con paños fríos que la fiebre le bajara pero no fue así, al contrario le aumentaba igual que nuestra preocupación hacia el... en eso que comenzó a hablar en sueños me acerque cuidadosamente intentando no despertar a Iroh y con curiosidad intentaba medir la fiebre de Zuko cuando bruscamente se alzo asustado, y asustándome a mi en el proceso, no me dio tiempo a apartarme en ese rápido movimiento ya lo tenia agarrado a mi como un niño pequeño que acababa de tener una pesadilla, intente calmarlo lo mas que pude pero parecía que era imposible.

-Zuko... no pasa nada tranquilo- hablaba en susurros mientras que lo rodeaba con mis brazos, pero nada, se acurruco mas si pudo pero no se tranquilizo, me mantuve así durante largo rato hasta que pude notar como su respiración se calmaba, me apoye contra una de las paredes y notaba como caía de nuevo rendido en un sueño, aun manteniendome abrazada, ya que no me había soltado ni por un momento, acaricie sus cabellos con calma escuchando su respiración acompasada en ese silencio que era producto de la noche, y tras eso y largo rato vigilando que de nuevo la fiebre no le volviera a aumentar yo también me quede dormida.

Han pasado ya dos días Zuko parece estar ya recuperado del todo aunque yo le sigo viendo un poco raro... lo cierto es que si que esta raro, no se a quejado del caldo de arroz de Iroh y encima le ha pedido mas, luego esta muy feliz yo creo que demasiado y además dice que todo es nuevo, el día, la casa, los muebles y además a dicho estar feliz por la inauguración del salón del té de Iroh esto me empieza a asustar un poco Iroh me ha dicho que se comporta así por que ha cambiado a mejor, eso espero aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor ya no va ser tan enojón aunque se me van a acabar las peleas con el esto va a estar mas aburrido que de costumbre.

Hoy hemos inaugurado el salón del Té de Iroh y al parecer esta teniendo mucho éxito desde luego se esta llenado y Iroh y Zuko están muy contentos, espero que salga todo bien aunque me aburro mucho ¡quiero pelearme con alguien!

-Zuko...- lo llame mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la mano totalmente aburrida -enojate... por favor- rogué.

-¿Eh?- me miro con extrañeza.

-Quiero que te enfades- dije en tono aburrido -quiero pelear- añadí mientras me dejaba caer sobre la mesa.

-¿Que dije sobre las peleas?- me reprocho Iroh desde atrás.

-Pero Iroh... solo una pelea chiquita... de entrenamiento... estoy aburrida y cansada de servir todo el rato té, quiero divertirme- me queje, en eso a lo lejos escuche las risas de Zuko al cual mire de mala gana -venga por favor... solo pido algo de movimiento- agregue mientras que cogía mis espadas en dirección a él.

-¡Dije que nada de peleas!- me freno en seco Iroh, mientras sin poderlo evitar me dejaba caer sobre el suelo, soltando las espadas a mis lados mientras miraba como a mi alrededor la gente tomaba té tranquilamente.

-Jamas pensé que diría este... pero el té es estresante- bufe de mala gana volviendo a alzarme de pie dispuesta a retomar las labores de mesera.

Antes de cerrar nos llego un mensaje del palacio real, al parecer el rey ha oído del Té de Iroh y quiere que le sirvan a el, así pues mañana nos tocara ir al palacio real para servirle el té a el rey Iroh esta que poco mas y da saltos de alegría y Zuko, pues ese simplemente esta feliz, me parece que me podría acostumbrar a este Zuko después de todo parece mas simpático, pero añoro mis disputas con él.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya era el momento indicado para servirle el té al rey Iroh no paraba de hablar, que si eso era un sueño, que si jamas se lo hubiera imaginado... simplemente estaba pletórico, al llegar entramos y nadie nos atendió tan solo nos indicaron una sala en la cual nos quedamos, tras largo rato esperando seguíamos igual nadie mas que nosotros en la sala, fue en ese preciso instante, cuando la sala se vio repleta de Dai Li, pose mi vista en ellos, no me eran confiables en lo mas mínimo, fue por ello que no apartaba mi mano de las espadas que portaba.

Pero lo que tras esa larga espera lo que aconteció ninguno de los tres lo esperábamos, Azula hizo acto de presencia en el momento indicado, con furia nos alzamos antes de que todo comenzara a ardes gracias a Iroh, corrimos por los pasillos en un intento de escapar y así hicimos cuando Iroh salto por un hueco de la pared, pero... Zuko no saltó.

-Zuko, vamos date prisa debemos escapar- lle grito-

-No todavía no, ya me he cansado de escapar y es el momento de enfrentar a Azula- me contesto totalmente serio.

-Pero ¿Qué andas diciendo ahora no es el momento ideal, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es escapar- le grito mientras lo enfrento.

-No ya dije que no ahora no, así que escapa tu junto a mi tío yo enfrentare a Azula, ya es hora de que afronte mis retos por mi mismo- me contesta.

-¿Tu estas tonto? Que el lo que quieres, ¿Qué te mate? Sabes claramente que te encuentras en desventaja hacia ella- le grito mientras esquivo algunos proyectiles de los Dai Li.

-No me importa- me contesto.

-Pero a mi si así pues salta- le grito aun mas enfadada mientras lanzo varias bolas de fuego para detener las bolas de tierra que nos lanzaban, en eso algo me detiene y me hace girar.

-Confía en mi- me dice para luego juntar su rostro con el mió, para acortar los centímetros que nos separaran dándome un beso, el cual no esperaba ni por mucho menos, pero no se por que le correspondí y una vez que nos separamos me dijo –es la hora que alguien le pare los pies a Azula- no me dio tiempo a reprochar cuando me empujo para que saliera del lugar.

-Mas vale que sea cierto, pues no me vas a callar con tan solo un beso- le digo de mal humor aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vete cuanto antes, en esto me enfrenare yo solo- agrego mientras se situaba cara a los Dai Li para enfrentarlo.

-Cuídate, esa arpía que tienes como hermana tiene muchos secretos bajo la manga- es un consejo de lo más útil tras esas cortar palabras salí corriendo junto a Iroh marchando del lugar.

Tras escapar corriendo de las manos de Azula corrimos en dirección a la casa donde se alojan Aang y los demás, llevándonos apresado a uno de los soldados Dai Li para poder sacarle información, no fue muy dura la carrera pero cuando llegamos y nos abrieron la puerta, la joven la cual no conozco nos saludo muy sonriente mientras Aang y Sokka se asustaron de ver a Iroh.

-Necesitamos ayuda- dijo Iroh cabizbajo.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen?- pregunto sorprendido Aang al ver que la niña conocía a Iroh.

-Si lo derribe una vez por error luego me dio te y un excelente consejo- explico la muchacha.

-¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto Iroh, en eso la muchacha nos dio permiso y ambos pasamos al interior, fue entonces cuando me detuve cerca de Aang y le dije.

-No te preocupes no os hará nada malo tan solo buscamos algo de ayuda- le comente.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Aang interesado, en eso fui a contestar cuando Iroh me cortó.

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo- dijo el muy serio –la princesa Azula se encuentra en Ba Sing Se- explico él.

-Entonces debe ser ella la que tiene que tener a Katara- dijo muy furioso Aang.

-También capturo a mi sobrino- dijo Iroh.

-El se quedo a enfrentarse a ella pero al final acabo prisionero- aclare.

-Entonces lucharemos juntos para rescatarlos- dijo Aang aun mas serio, pero Sokka no tardo en intervenir quejándose.

Fue entonces cuando Sokka, se volvió a quejar, hasta que en un momento Aang hablo y explico que Katara también estaba en peligro y entonces intento razonar haciéndole ver que si todos nos uníamos para el ataque esa seria la mejor opción para liberar a ambos.

Tras que Sokka aceptara lo de el trabajo en equipo, salimos a fuera para intentar interrogar al apresado.

-Azula y Long Feen planean un golpe quieren derrocar al rey tierra- nos dijo el Dai Li una vez que estuvo apresado por el tierra control de la muchacha la cual al parecer se llamaba Toph.

-Mi hermana, ¿Dónde tiene a Katara?- pregunto Sokka mientras amenazaba al Dai Li con la especie de palo que usa para pelear.

-En las catacumbas de cristal bajo el palacio real- contesto el Dai Li, y tras eso todos corrimos en la dirección dicha.

Una vez que llegamos ahí, Toph, nos dijo que en realidad si era cierto que hubiera una ciudad enterrada bajo tierra a mucha profundidad, y luego de eso nos dividimos, Iroh marcho con el avatar para ayudar a Zuko mientras yo marche con Sokka y Toph para buscar al rey tierra.

Tras subir un sin fin de escaleras llegamos donde se suponía que estaba el rey y vimos a uno de los generales un tal Hao como dijo Sokka, pero antes de dar un paso mas tanto Sokka como ya nos escondimos llevándonos por delante a Toph, la cual no se había percatado de que había varios Dai Li esperando en la zona para atacar. Estos no tardaron en atacar.

-Están dando el golpe ahora hay que advertir al rey- dijo Sokka. En eso haciéndole caso a lo que el dijo partimos de nuevo hasta llegar delante del rey que se mantenía junto con dos guerreras Kyoshi.

Fue entonces cuando una de ellas se acercó hasta Sokka pero Toph ataco a la chica y agrego que no eran las guerrera, intente esquivar tras ese acto varios proyectiles lanzados por una de ellas a cual la identifique como una de las amigas de Azula, no pude mas que comenzar a desviar los ataques con mi fuego mientras que por otro lado me apartaba del lugar, si ellas estaban ahí significaba que también estaba Azula así pues una marcha temprana puede asegurar una nueva oportunidad, me encarame a uno de los pilares mientras que ambas muchachas se entretenían atacando a Sokka y Toph tiempo suficiente con el cual pude esconderme y así no ser "inmovilizada".

Después de eso seguí a Azula por todos los pasillos y túneles hasta llegar a unas catacumbas, al parecer estas deben ser de las que hablo Toph y para mi sorpresa una vez que estuve ahí me encontré a Iroh apresado en unos cristales mientras que me decía algo sobre que Zuko se había unido a Azula, esas ultimas palabras que logre escuchar me enfurecieron de sobremanera, no pude evitarlo y en un arrebato de ira, libere a Iroh de esos cristales, pero también dañe parte de de todos los alrededores, de seguido corrí cuanto pude para alcanzar otra de las salas donde los demás peleaban y ahí fue que vi como Aang estaba gravemente herido.

-Tiene que salir de aquí los distraeré lo mas que pueda- grito Iroh mientras se posicionaba junto a mi para hacer frente a Azula y Zuko, fue entonces cuando nos pusimos a atacar juntos para intentar darle tiempo para que escaparan, yo miraba a Zuko con todo el odio que llevaba dentro, y tras ver que tanto Katara como Aang salían del lugar dejamos de atacar pues siempre hay que saber cuando una batalla esta perdida y fue en ese momento cuando los Dai Li que nos superaban en mucho mayor numero nos atraparon entre los cristales que se fundían con las rocas del lugar.

No tardaron tras eso en apresarnos a ambos así llevándonos hacia varias de las prisiones del reino tierra antes de alcanzar un navío del fuego que nos trasportaría a las prisiones del fuego... fueron muchos los días que pase en el lugar, de Iroh no tenia puesto que nos habían separado en celdas distintas alegando nuestra mayor posibilidad de escapar si estábamos juntos, no sabia que hora era, ni cuanto llevaba en el lugar, puesto que mi celda no tenia ni el mas pequeño agujero por el que correría el aire o entrara la luz, pero un buen día me alzaron con brusquedad mientras dormía y colocándome una bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza y con las manos atadas a mi espalda me conducierón por diversos lugares en los cuales escuchaba el rumor de la gente.

No veía nada, no sabia nada tan solo pude notar al poco como mi cuerpo era empujado hacia algún sitio en concreto y caía con rudeza sobre un suelo de roca, tras eso mis manos fueron desatadas y mi rostro descubierto, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que entraba por una ventana a considerable altura y que denotaba que era de noche pude ver donde estaba situada, una celda de barrotes de hierro, en una sala de un tamaño mayor de fría piedra, tan solo había dos salidas para ese lugar la puerta reforzada que se encontraba tras mis barrotes o la ventana que también requeriría de salir antes de mi celda y lograr alcanzarla cosa que por mi parte seria algo complicado.

Alce la vista hacia el culpable de mi caída y lo mire con odio un general se imponía ante mi con mirada socarrona mientras cerraba mi celda con la intención de dejarme en el lugar, sin comida, sin mantas con apenas un par de telas mugrientas y el frió suelo.

No pude reprimir numerosos gritos, mientras que el lugar se caldeaba de sobremanera con mi furia, el fuego emanaba de mi de forma abrasadora y desquiciante, era un intento inútil por escapar pero no había nada mas por hacer tan solo rendirse en espera de una nueva oportunidad de salir... o simplemente agotarse para que el sueño me embargara cuanto antes y así evitar la impotencia de verme en tal situación, y no se si fue por autocombencimiento o simplemente por el echo de que mi cuerpo se había visto agotado por los múltiples golpes que dirigió en vano sobre el metal y la piedra, pero caí en un sueño que en esos momentos no seria en absoluto reparador...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos cansados ya pasado el medio día, según podía ver por la luz que entraba en el lugar, un sentimiento de impotencia me recorrió..., aparte levemente la mirada de esos barrotes que mas arriba me impedían salir hacia el exterior y pude ver como un tarro con alguna especie de potaje, medio podrido esperaba esparcido en el lugar, me acerque a el con cierta calma puesto que si ya estaba en el suelo no podría caerse de nuevo, alcance el tazón y lo poco que aun permanecía en el sin verse envuelto en tierra y me lo acerque levemente a la nariz, no temía que fuera algo dañino para mi, pero quizás si ese aroma fuera de un leve agrado disimularía la repulsión que su aspecto me parecía... craso error pues el olor era aun peor que su apariencia aparte con brusquedad el rostro de esa pasta mal oliente y me resigne dejándolo a un lado mio.

Pero las horas pasaban, no se escuchaba ningún sonido aparte de algunos pasos que recorrían el pasillo al que daba la puerta de mi celda... unos pasos que avecinaban al guardia que vigilaba que los presos se mantuvieran en su lugar permanentemente, fue entonces que un gruñir de tripas delato mi hambre, no podía evitarlo demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado, mire el tazón maloliente que aun permanecía a mi lado y con un deje de repulsión opte por comer.

Apenas me había llevado un par de trozos a la boca cuando escuche un jaleo fuera de la celda, no era demasiado ruidoso... pero delataba que mas de una persona caminaban por el lugar, y las palabras que precedieron a esos pasos me hicieron sobresaltarme haciendo que en poco estuviera de pie aferrada a los barrotes en un intento de alcanzar a escuchar mejor dichas voces...

-General... el dragón del oeste...- enumeraba una voz burlona -me temo que esos títulos se han hundido en el fango junto contigo, Iroh, fuiste el orgullo de esta nación hace tiempo pero te has perdido- siguió burlando mientras que no se escuchaba contestación por parte del otro, pero un duro golpe se escucho, como si un saco cargado hubiera caído -espero disfrutes tu estancia en la mejor prisión del imperio- finalizo la voz antes de regresar el sonido de los pasos acompañados por unas risas.

Espere varios minutos, que me parecieron eternos antes de atreverme a alzar la voz para que alguien me escuchara.

-¡Iroh!- grite intentando que alguien al otro lado de la pared me escuchara -Iroh ¿estas bien?- pregunte de nuevo, pero nadie contesto, varias veces llame por una respuesta pero nada, así pues dándome por vencida en ese vano intento me deje caer al suelo y retome la poca comida que poseía.

En la noche de nuevo intente buscar una conversación con quien creía que se encontraba en la celda continua pero mis gritos no sirvieron de mucho.

-Iroh- repetía por vigésima vez en ese tiempo -si estas... contestame- era la ultima frase que diría sin obtener respuesta pues una nueva voz me respondió.

-¿Niger?- pregunto una voz ronca al otro lado, haciendo que me alzara de inmediato con una sonrisa presente en mi rostro.

-¡Si! Soy yo... ¿estas bien? ¿que ha pasado? ¿que te hicieron?- mis preguntas iban todas seguidas las unas de las otras sin tiempo a respirar pero la alegría de saber que alguien al que quizás hubieran matado aun permanecía con vida me hizo mostrar esa extraña vivacidad en la situación en la que estaba.

-Niger... pensé que era uno de los soldados de la prisión intentando burlarse- contesto tranquilamente la otra voz -me dijeron que te habían llevado a las prisiones del reino tierra- agrego, una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al escuchar esas palabras.

-Si... me mantuvieron allí por varios días, tras eso me trajeron en un barco de guerra y desde entonces estoy aquí- conteste.

-Me alegro de saber que te encuentras bien, según me dijeron pretendían darte fin- volvió a hablar -pero veo que no es así- su tono vario a uno mas alegre.

-Si... yo también escuche de eso pero tras que la idea fuera desechada ya no me preocupe sobre eso- conteste -pero dejemos de hablar de mi ¿que es lo que te ha pasado a ti?- mi tono era de preocupación, antes de salir del reino tierra escuche a varios soldados mencionar el nombre de Iroh seguidos de "castigo por parte del señor del fuego" cosa que no me agrado en lo mas mínimo y que no me tranquilizo.

-Yo me encuentro bien... algo cansado pero bien- fue su respuesta.

-¿Pero te hicieron algo?- pregunte de nuevo.

-No... tan solo me llevaron de un lado a otro, apenas e comido solo me daban para beber, pero por otro lado no me hicieron nada aun siguen respetando muchos de los soldados mi antiguo titulo- hablo algo mas tranquilo, respire aliviada ante sus palabras, mientras me dejaba caer sobre el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, tras eso me contó varias cosas e intento animarme para que no abandonara la esperanza, pero de nuevo la tardanza me hizo caer en un nuevo sueño algo mas relajado que el de la noche anterior.

Al día siguiente mi despertar fue algo mucho mas brusco un vibrar de paredes me hizo abrir los ojos velozmente al igual que alzarme en pie para así poder saber que ocurría, pero lo que a mis oídos llegaba me fue totalmente sorprendente, la voz que escuchaba gritar no era otra que la de Zuko, inconscientemente no pude mas que apretar con furia los barrotes que mantenía entre mis manos calentándolos de sobremanera, separe con brusquedad mis manos al notar como ese metal candente me dañaba, pero aun así los gritos que precedieron a tal acto no fueron de dolor sino de rabia.

-¡Zuko! ¡Traidor!- brame lo mas fuerte que pude varias veces -¡no eres mas que un vil mentiroso!- de nuevo grite y conseguí lo que mis provocaciones tentaban, con brusquedad ante mi la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un malhumorado Zuko.

-¡Callate, cierra esa bocaza!- me grito mientras me señalaba de mala manera.

-¿Por que he de callarme? Tan solo digo verdades- le espete con rabia -eres un traidor, dijiste que habías cambiado, que ahora iniciarías una nueva vida y en el mejor momento para ellos, renunciaste, lo tiraste todo por la borda, te aliaste a ¡Azula! Esa mala pécora- mis gritos se escuchaban por todo aque pasillo -¿que te prometió? ¿Recuperar tu honor?- burle -seguro que ha mentido por "tu bien" basura, ¿que esperas tener de nuevo esa familia feliz que tanto añoras? Eso solo son imaginaciones tuyas, esa pécora que tienes por hermana te traicionara- mis palabras eran directas y mi mueca se transformo en una sonrisa retorcida -no debiste confiar en ella, yo ya lo hice antes y mira como e acabado, y tu padre ¡oh el gran señor del fuego Ozai!- mis palabras sátiras conseguían enfurecerlo aun mas de lo que estaba -¿te ha devuelto ese honor tan perdido? Me alegro por ti, por que ese honor no te lo mereces, el honor se gana, con los esfuerzos, con los amigos... y no se te otorga de un momento a otro con tan solo la entrega de un reino que te ha acogido durante días y al cual has traicionado- mis gritos entonces se vieron acallados por una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que iba directa hacia mi y que por escasos milímetros esquive.

-No eres nadie para hablarme así, la única basura eres tú- fue su única respuesta antes de salir del lugar volviendo de nuevo a cerrar dicha puerta de un sonoro portazo.

No pude mas que bramar por varios minutos mas, miles de improperios con un único objetivo, la cabeza de Zuko, pero este ya había marchado, por su parte Iroh intento calmarme desde el otro lado cosa que no logro aunque sus esfuerzos fueran muchos.

Cuando en la noche un nuevo cuenco de comida me era traído, el hombre que me traía dicho cuenco no hizo mas que mirarme mal antes de arrojarme en cuenco al suelo.

-¿Te crees digna para dirigirle la palabra al príncipe de la nación?- me pregunto con furia.

-¿Príncipe?- burle -no es mas que escoria al igual que todos ustedes que aun permanecéis bajo las ordenes de un señor... que no mira por vosotros- le hable con asco sin ni siquiera moverme del lugar a lo cual me respondió con numerosos intentos de dañarme con su fuego pero que por suerte logre esquivar o parar con mi propio fuego desde el otro lado de la celda.

Una vez que marcho, pude comer esa pasta de nuevo, que desagradable era lo único que tenia para alimentarme, pero jamas hubiera imaginado lo que esas palabras me causarían días después.

Me alzaron uno de esos días con fuerza y de nuevo ocultando mi cabeza dentro de un saco de tela me amarraron las manos con unas cadenas mientras me guiaban a empujones por los pasillos de aquel lugar antes de montarme en un extraño carruaje el cual no pareció estar demasiado bien avenido pues todos y cada uno de los baches que en la calle había se notaban.

Cuando el carruaje paro, me sacaron arrastras del lugar note el duro golpe contra el suelo mientras que agarrándome de los brazos con brusquedad tiraban de mi, hasta hacerme alcázar algún lugar en el cual, colocándome de rodillas sobre el suelo me quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza sin aun quitarme las amarras.

-Ya era hora de que te dejaras caer por estos paramos- dijo una voz en el lugar, me costo localizarme por el lugar puesto que tras mucho tiempo con el rostro tapado los ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz del lugar, cuando por fin logre divisar quien era mi interlocutor mi rostro se vio claramente sorprendido, pero me enfurecí con rapidez y una mueca sátira se mostró en mi rostro.

-Para que regresar a un lugar que pone precio a mi cabeza- dije yo retándole con la mirada.

-Al parecer estos años escapando de mi reino no te han servid de mucho, pues tu genio ha ido a peor, lastima que tu padre perdiera la vida en ese pequeño accidente- me dijo con tono de burla, el Señor del Fuego Ozai.

-Cállate, no tienes derecho ha hablar sobre mi padre el era un digno guerrero y tu lo mataste- le grite.

-¡Oh…! no te sulfures, no querrías un Agni Kai, si hubiera habido ahora mismo alguien mas en esta sala de seguro ya lo tendríamos, pero creo que seria una pelea injusta pues no eres digna, ni para pelear con mi hijo Zuko- dijo mientras reía –no se como pudiste ser compañera de Azula y no aprender nada de ella- sus palabras se fundían en carcajadas burlescas.

-Ya déjame en paz, no estoy aquí por gusto así pues me gustaría perderte de vista cuanto antes, las ratas son mas lindas y mas agradables, de lo que tu podrías ser jamas- le grite.

-Eres una muchacha demasiado insolente- me volvió a decir mientras me alzaba la cara por el mentón –deberías medir tus palabras, sobre todo cuando te encuentras delante de alguien superior a ti-

-¿Superior a mi? Será en idiotez por que en otra cosa no creo que seas superior a mi, incluso el traidor de tu hijo te supera con creces- le dije seguido de una carcajada.

-Bueno que mas da tus comentarios no son mas que meras palabras insignificantes, y sin sentido, pasaras el tiempo en las celdas, pero antes servirás a mis hijos, a los cuales por tus palabras parece que los apreciaras mucho- agrego burlón.

-Tus hijos, tus hijos están hechos de la misma escoria que tu- le espete con asco y burla para a continuación escupir a sus pies, no pienses que por alejarme de aquí haré lo que unos mal criados me ordenen, a mi no me manda ni el mismísimo avatar, así pues no te servirá de nada mandarme para allá- le dije retadoramente.

-De igual modo pienso que será una bonita humillación, antes de que te encarcele para el resto de tus días- me acabo de decir antes de manda a unos guardias, los cuales me llevaron a una celda en la cual estaría los próximos dos días antes de partir con el traidor y su hermana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tras dichos días, de nuevo me vi forzada a trasladarme a una nueva celda aunque esta me agrado mas de lo que nadie hubiera imaginado pues constaba con cama, baño y durante el viaje pude comer algo decente, pero aun así ir en el mismo barco que ese traidor de Zuko y su hermana no me hacia gracia alguna, y menos me hizo cuando también me llego la información de que las dos amigas de Azula, Mai y Ty Lee los acompañaban.

Nada mas llegar a Ember nos recibieron las dos viejas maestras de Azula, mire por encima el lugar no era desagradable en lo mas mínimo, pero sus pequeñas dimensiones me hacían ver que me seria complicado escaparme del lugar sin que alguno de los presentes me viera, sobre todo por que Mai no me quitaba la vista de encima, cosa que era de entender, se trataba de la "novia" de Zuko, cosa que no me agrado en lo mas mínimo, pero que mejor que desquitarse de un peso muerto como era ese traidor.

-¿Quiénes son estas dos hermosas mujeres?- pregunto Ty Lee.

-No lo puedes reconocer es Li/Lo y yo- contestaron ambas viejas haciendo la misma pose del cuadro cosa que no pudo mas que despertar mis ganas de reír.

-Lo cierto es que se ven bastante lindas tanto antes como ahora- agregue con diversión ganándome asi las miradas de ambas ancianas con ojos vidriosos.

-¿En serio lo dices?- me preguntan ambas.

-Claro- digo aun mas divertida mientras recibo varias miradas de asco por parte del resto, una mueca de burla que la respuesta a esas miradas de asco, seria bueno coger confianza con ambas mujeres, así... me seria fácil tener cierta libertad.

Tras eso nos enseñaron los dormitorios, y al parecer a Ty Lee si le gustaron pero esa Mai no parece agradarle nada en absoluto, a mi me parecen bien son bastante acogedoras, pero por desgracia me toco dormir en el mismo cuarto que ellas. Lo mas gracioso fue que las ancianas tras darnos una charla muy interesante se quitaron las prendas quedándose en bañador y diciendo que era hora de ir a la playa, las caras que pusieron los presentes eran dignas de marco.

Tras eso bajamos todos a la playa y como no Ty Lee iba llamando la atención de todos los muchachos mientras de Azula iba amargándole la vida al resto yo por mi parte me aleje un poco de ellos, pues lo cierto es que no pensaba pasar nada del tiempo con ellos, y menos aguantando los constantes comentarios ácidos de Azula así pues me situé sobre una roca que daba casi con el final de la playa, ahí podría estar muy bien sin que me molestasen y ademas estaría cómoda, pero algo ocurrió y es que un muchacho pequeño de cerca de siete años se me sentó al lado y se puso ha hacer castillos mientras me miraba de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- ple pregunte divertida al ver que me miraba con curiosidad a cada rato.

-Me llamo Líen- contesto el un poco sonrojado.

-¿Y como es que estas tan lejos de donde esta la gente?- de nuevo pregunte al ver su comportamiento.

-Es que no me gusta estar con ellos, son raros, y me suelen decir cosas- dijo el muchacho con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y eso por que es?-

-Por que yo soy como tu, estoy aquí también de sirviente- me dijo.

-Entonces ¿tu sabes que yo estoy de sirviente?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Si y también se que eres Niger, a esa a la que capturaron hace poco- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer sabes mucho de mí- sonreí.

-Si, yo estoy aquí por que mi mama fue capturada también y a mi me pusieron de sirviente de unos chicos ricos- dijo el muchacho mientras que hacia un mohin de molestia.

-Uhmm… ¿Y por que apresaron a tu mama?- le pregunte interesada.

-Es un secreto- dijo mientras se acercaba y al oído me decía –por que es una maestra agua-

-¿A si?- pregunte sorprendida y divertida a la vez –pues que bien yo conozco también a varios maestros agua- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, y te diré un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie, yo conocí al avatar-

-Que chulo- dijo con una sonrisa –¿puedo quedarme contigo aquí?- me pregunto.

-Claro- le conteste.

-Es que no me gusta estar con ellos y tú me caes bien- me dijo.

-Entonces quédate aquí, ¿puedo jugar contigo?- le pregunte esta vez yo.

-Si, quiero hacer un castillo muy grande de arena- me dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Bien entonces te ayudare- le dije poniéndome a su lado y ayudándole a construir el castillo de arena.

Pase un divertido rato con el hasta que vi algo me intereso tiempo mas tarde los cuatro se habían juntado para jugar un partido de voleibol y el caso es que derrotaron a los contrarios.

-Te importa que valla a jugar un partido, es que tengo ganas de derrotarlos- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si vete además yo ya tengo que irme a la casa de mis dueños, me caes bien así que me gustaría jugar otro día contigo hermana- me dijo.

-¿Hermana?- pregunte.

-Si, ¿puedo llamarte así?-

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- le deje pues ese chico en realidad era muy simpático y amable.

Así pues tras eso, me acerqué y con una sonrisa en los labios me apunte a jugar cambiándome por una muchacha de dos coletas que tenia una lesión en el pie izquierdo y así en el segundo partido me pique pues tenia gana de darles algún escarmiento a esos cuatro y así con la ayuda de los tres muchachos con los que estaba jugando conseguimos ganarlos, aplacando los aires de victoria que se había echado Azula tras haber ganado con anterioridad.

Después unos dos muchachos nos invitaron a Ty Lee, Mai y a mi a una fiesta que celebrarían esa noche, cosa que molesto bastante a Azula pues a ella y Zuko los excluyeron de dicha invitación a la fiesta.

-¿Qué hay de mi y mi hermano? ¿No nos vas a invitar?- pregunto ella.

Al final cedieron los dos muchachos a invitarlos pero de igual modo me pareció graciosa la cara de furia que pusieron al principio.

-A lo mejor no deberíais ir al parecer las víboras, no son bien venidas a esta isla- comente por lo bajo, lo suficientemente alto para que me oyeran.

-¿Qué has dicho?- me grito Azula.

-¿Que he dicho? No se a lo mejor no he dicho nada mas que verdades- le dije retadora demasiadas ganas tenia de enfrentarme a ambos como para mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Déjala Azula, tan solo quiere molestar- dijo Zuko frenando a su hermana y recibiendo una mirada de ira por mi parte.

-Cierto la gente de nivel inferior tan solo quiere llamar la atención- dijo ella mas una mueca de burla adorno mi rostro taras escuchar tales palabras.

Después mas tarde todos nosotros nos pusimos ha cenar claro esta ellos en una mesa llena de manjares mientras yo comía algo poca cosa en un rincón de la habitación, pero que mas da es preferible poco y de buena calidad ya que lo prepare yo antes que mucho y de nefasto sabor.


End file.
